


Never Let Me Go

by Stormborn93



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Death, Dragons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Episode: s07e05 Eastwatch, Episode: s07e06 Beyond the Wall, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Inspired by Game of Thrones, King Jon Snow, Kings & Queens, Loss, Love, Memories, Morning Kisses, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Queen Daenerys, Romance, Scars, Season/Series 07, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Neither of them know how to act, how to feel or how to let someone back into their broken hearts. There's never a good time to fall in love, especially not in the midst of a war but there's a pull towards each other that they just cannot get away from. Fire & Ice together at last.





	1. You're fire, but sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A little insight into Jon and Daenerys' feelings and interactions in-between Jon choosing to go beyond the wall and him actually leaving the next day (all based around Season 7 - Episode 5). This little series was inspired by an amazing Youtube videos by "Kirwani90" called 'Never Let Me Go' & 'Bloodstream', which I absolutely love and cannot stop playing on repeat for my poor aching Jonerys heart (Give it a watch below).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MT0Xhnr1OBg
> 
> I hope fics like this help ease the pain of the two year wait before the romance of our favourite duo so please enjoy this shameless smut (with a bit of plot). This is my first fic on here so please enjoy and be kind. I've experimented with the POV in this one so let me know how you find it.

~ Daenerys~

The cold winds whistled around the castle as Daenerys walked between the chambers of Dragonstone, towards the meeting room. Her council were assembling today to discuss the imminent matter of the white walkers and the issue of getting past Cersei Lannister. The white walker threat had only been bought to light by her most recent guest at Dragonstone, a dark and handsome stranger by the name of Jon Snow. The illegitimate bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark and the self-proclaimed King in the North. 

Daenerys clenched her fists together as she thought of the brooding Northerner. His dark eyes shone like endless pools and his rugged face captivated her every time she saw him. She had stood toe to toe with him trying to get him to submit his kingdom to her, with her only wish at that moment being for him to bend the knee to her and proclaim her his Queen. He was defiant and proud, honest but also reckless; Daenerys wasn’t used to being denied, and his stubborn ways made her angry but also a little aroused. 

The past few nights since their talk in the dragon glass caves, she had seen Lord Snow in a different light. She watched the way the firelight danced off his raven curls, the way his rough hands felt against her delicate wrist, her eyes captivated by his luscious mouth, as his rough northern voice spoke of this ancient threat. As she wandered the castle she stood on the balcony for a brief moment watching her children fly wildly around the island, their cries and calls filling her heart with joy. She was the mother of dragons, Daenerys Stormborn and she wouldn’t be weakened by any man. With the last thought of Jon etched in her mind she turned heel and walked towards the meeting room. 

All the eyes in the room were on her. Her long woollen gown swung as she walked, the silver three headed dragon broach pinned to her right shoulder; the sigil of her great house. Her long platinum hair was twisted into an intricate braid that cascaded down her shoulders. She walked towards the ornate wooden chair at the top of the table and sat down. After she was seated most people assumed their seats, leaving a few standing around the table. One of these people was The King in the North. 

Daenerys’ eyes flickered upwards to look at him and her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met, deep dark eyes staring into rich violet. She was trying very hard to not become flushed or breathless at the devious thoughts that were running through her head. His hands flexed against the table, knuckles almost white, as his gaze penetrated hers. His dark curls were half tied back, but how she longed to loosen them and run her hands through them, pulling him down towards her. 

They must have been staring silently at each other for longer than appropriate as Tyrion quietly cleared his throat and pulled her from her trance. “Shall we begin your Grace?” Tyrion gave her a coy smile and a nod that suggested everyone had just witnessed their intense interactions across the table. 

~ Jon ~

Jon was pacing nervously in the meeting hall with Davos beside him. His knuckles gripping the table and his other hand pushing through his hair in angst. He had just learnt of Arya and Bran’s survival and was anxious to get away from Dragonstone and be reunited with his siblings. Although, one thing was stopping him and that was his growing attraction to the Dragon Queen. When they first met he thought she was arrogant and entitled, only wishing for the throne because it was her birth right. Jon had denied her the pleasure of him bending the knee and proclaiming her the true queen because he didn’t believe that the Northerners would accept her as a ruler. 

His views had been somewhat altered recently as he found her creeping into his dreams more and more. They were always the same, a strange amalgamation of his time in the cave with Ygritte but with Daenerys. He saw her naked as her name day, bathing in a hot pool, the sheen of sweat all over her soft white skin and her long platinum locks damp and sticking to her smooth back. When she turned around to face him, she was angelic; her perfect violet eyes gazing back at him, her luscious pink lips turning into a smile as she beckoned him into the water and into her arms. Jon shook his head to rid himself of these vile thoughts, knowing that he would have to act appropriately in front of her. 

He felt stupid for even having these thoughts, he knew that Davos had picked up on his fondness for her grace, and who could blame him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and Jon couldn’t deny it. She was perfect in every way, a vicious warrior, mother to her people, a brilliant strategist and a worthy queen. The swinging of the oak doors shook Jon from his thoughts only to pull him further into the abyss, as he watched Daenerys walk across the room to her seat at the head of the table. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, the way she walked, her gorgeous hair twisted into a plait, her delicate hands placed beside her and those stunning eyes. 

He could stare into her brilliant blue eyes all day without ever blinking. She captivated him like no other person, his breath caught in his throat and his hands began to shake, as she gazed at him with such intent that he was terrified. There was a lust filled glow in her eyes that made his insides jump and his heart pound. How could he possibly ignore the increasing sexual tension between them? Whenever they were in the same room together, it was impossible to ignore the feelings that he had for her as his body betrayed him every time. He could feel his pants tighten as his cock grew while he thought of her plush lips wrapping around his length. 

Get a grip Jon! He pulled his gaze away as Tyrion cleared his throat. He tried desperately not to look back up at his entrancing Dragon Queen again. He was sure she would have him hung for the things he was dreaming of; there was no way a Queen would want a bastard boy, even if he was a King. 

~ Daenerys ~

She couldn’t believe her ears, Jon had just agreed to go on a suicide mission beyond the wall to retrieve one of these dead men in the hope of asking Cersei Lannister for a truce. She felt like a petulant child; she couldn’t let him go, not yet at least. The tears swelled behind her eyes, threatening to spill over as she looked into his warm dark eyes, equally as glassy with worry. She felt like all eyes were on her; Jon’s mouth was moving and he was speaking but she couldn’t hear the words at all. Her mind was a swirling pool of despair. She wanted him here, with her on Dragonstone, within her reach, in her mind all the time. His face plagued her dreams; when she closed her eyes at night she imagined him beside her in her bed, his harsh beard scratching her face as he showered her with passionate kisses. 

She looked over at him now, trying not to let her face betray her feelings, ever keeping the queenly mask in place to try and maintain composure. He must not know how she feels, it would betray all her morality and honour if she were to lie with the King in the North, yet inside he made her feel alive again. She lit up like a child when she saw him smile, his eyes shone like beacons when they shared a laugh together. Both of them were old before their time, the weighty responsibility of monarchy and leadership wearing heavy on their shoulders. 

She didn’t want to be the queen anymore, she wanted to be a 22 year old woman with an insatiable lust for a handsome young man. She needed to act on her impulses before time ran out, she had to make her imagination come alive and tonight was the time to do it, before Jon left for the wall tomorrow. She had to know how it felt to have him inside her, how rough his hands were on her soft skin and how luscious his plump lips were against hers. All those things made her stomach clench with desire and the heat pool in her core, dampening her small clothes. 

She snapped back to the present looking up at Jon after he had just declared that she needed to put her trust in him. She swallowed her dirty thoughts and nodded solemnly towards him, allowing him to leave Dragonstone. His defiance of her keeping him there just made her wetter and more anxious to have him. She loved the way he openly rebelled against her demands, keeping her always on the edge of furious at him. Right now her rage was all being channelled into lust, she was aching for the King in the North to claim her before his long journey. It pained her heart greatly that he may have no inclination to make her his, although she suspected that he was feeling the same from his inappropriate gazes and the way he flinched whenever she is near. 

~ Jon ~

Jon stormed from the council meeting with his fists balled tightly, he was furious! What had he let himself in for? Why had he agreed to this absurd plan? Why was he leaving Dragonstone when he was so close to getting the Queen to understand his feelings towards her? The way her eyes glistened with unshed tears when he said he was leaving made his heart lurch. He could see her getting visibly flustered and aroused as he carried on defying her by saying he didn’t need her permission to leave; he was a King. Had he blown all his chances with her by being so reckless? Somehow, he didn’t think so by the way she had looked over at him, her face singing of her desire, as well as her despair at his departure. 

He needed to see her, to apologise, to mend their alliance at the least. He arrived at his chambers and slammed the door behind him. Should I go and see her? Jon sat on the bed and cradled his head in his hands, wondering if he had done the right thing. Is it ok to be selfish? There’s no time for any of this. He stood up and grasped the handle, before shaking his head and sitting back down again. He was so nervous his palms were sweating and his breathing was heavy. Would the queen want to see him? Should he apologise or try at the very least? 

His head felt numb and thick with all the worry and the emotion. He poured himself a glass of wine and sipped it nervously, admiring the rich smoky flavour on his tongue. His thoughts began to drift to the Dragon Queen again. He wondered how she would taste, would she be sweet or smoky, how would her plump soft lips feel against his? He closed his eyes and rested his palm against his stiffening cock, his breeches feeling tighter by the minute. This is so stupid he thought, how can she have such an effect on me when she isn’t even here? His mind was playing tricks on him. He stood up again and approached the door. He had to go, he had to see her, or at least try and explain how he felt. 

Jon grabbed the door handle with vigour and set off down the corridor without hesitation, his shoulders shaking slightly with worry. When he arrived at her door he pressed his palm flat against the ornately carved Targaryen sigil on her door. His face was shining with a layer of sweat, his curls were spilling out of the back of his neat bun and his hands were clammy as they pressed against the cool wood. 

He pushed his ear to the door and could hear sweet melodies coming from within. His Queen was singing so serenely; the most ethereal noise that made goosebumps flash across his skin. He knew in that moment that he needed to see her, he needed to at least try and confess his secret feelings for her before tomorrow, in case he died. He couldn’t die without knowing what it felt like to be buried deep inside her, kissing her sweet lips and tasting her divinity. Jon took a slow and steady breath as his knuckles rapped at the door.


	2. You're whispers and sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon takes matters into his own hands seeking out Daenerys before he leaves for Eastwatch, but what will her reaction be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's taken such a huge interest in my smutty fiction. I know the two haven't had much intimate interaction as of yet but keep reading...it's going to be HUGE! 
> 
> This chapter was bought to you by the "Warm Blood" by Flor, one of my favourite songs that always makes me think of J & D together. Give it a listen if you've got chance
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7C04ZgG154

~ Daenerys ~

Daenerys sunk low in the ornate copper bath tub, the scalding water soothing her aching muscles. She leant her head back and murmured a lost melody that she vaguely remembered from her broken childhood, the tune sweet and melodic but also cold and sombre. She closed her eyes and thought of him. Her rugged northerner, with an apparent death wish. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him beyond the wall and that scared her the most. She had never felt so exposed and vulnerable to her own feelings and she was frightened of her heart breaking. Why did she hunger after him so much? When did she start feeling these twists of the heart towards him? 

While she was lying naked and exposed in the bath, her mind began to wander further and further into darkness. She imagined that he were here in the bath with her, his muscular chest shimmering with steaming water, his thick black curls wet and unruly; oh how she longed to grasp them and pull him closer to her. She pictured his hands running down her body, her nipples standing on end at the thought. Her cheeks flushed with desire, as she pictured Jon’s mouth all over her wet skin, his lips enveloping her nipples and moving down her body with care. She imagined his heavy cock pressing between her legs, which caused her to moan and squirm in the bath. 

She reached down and pressed her palm to her cunt to suppress the deep ache within. Even in the bath she could feel that she was aroused, as her fingers moved to circle her tender clit, she moaned softly, the noises barely audible above the crackle of the fire. Her smooth lips parted in ecstasy and wisps of platinum hair stuck to her face and neck, as the steam billowed from the boiling bath. Daenerys carefully slid her index finger inside herself, gasping at the fullness, before gently inserting another to fill her almost completely. She shuddered under her graceful expertise; she had learnt to pleasure herself long ago as an important part of a woman’s prerogative. It was important to know your own body in order to be a better lover. Daenerys whimpered and moaned as her fingers pumped in and out of her swollen cunt, her eyes tightly shut as she approached her climax. All her delirious thoughts of Jon Snow making love to her were suddenly shattered when there was a loud knock at the door. 

~ Jon ~

Jon was panicking; his breath was rattling and his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He immediately regretted knocking at the door. What was he going to tell her? Why was he here? He should turn and walk away back to his own chambers and forget that the thought ever entered his head, but then he heard the sound that made it all worthwhile. Her voice drifted from behind the door causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. 

“Come in.” Daenerys called her visitor into her chambers, her voice sounded thick with an anger that had him immediately regretting his decision. Perhaps she was expecting someone else? Tyrion or Missandei? Jon puzzled to himself. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the ornate doors to reveal her personal chambers, which were exactly as he had expected. They were regal and grand, full of lavish exotic furniture and drapes of the finest silks and velvets. The main doors opened onto her solar, where a large fire was roaring in the grate, the fireplace carved from black marble, depicting the dance of two ferocious dragons. In the centre of the room stood an ornate red chaise-longue and two smaller velvet chairs. The rug in the centre was soft and plush, the fur and skins of some far-away beast. He assumed many of these items came from Essos, as they were so unusual and foreign to him. 

The solar was warm and his nostrils tingled at the scents wafting from the adjoining room, lavender, camomile, sandalwood and myrrh, all rich and warming, as he inhaled. His hands and feet tingled, his breath was drawn as he looked around to find the queen. Her sweet voice appeared again from the adjoining bedroom, causing Jon to break into a sweat; adrenaline now coursing through his body. “I’m in the bath, I’ll be with you in a minute.” Her tone was short and clipped, she was clearly furious at the intrusion, but Jon just couldn’t resist the thought of her in the bath.

Jon gulped audibly, his mind was wandering dangerously close to the edge. He pictured all her pale soft skin immersed in hot water, her plush pink nipples hard and delicious, the way her hair was stuck to her face with the steam and the flush of pink in her cheeks. It was Jon’s dream replaying in his mind. He screwed his eyes up to try and rid himself of these inappropriate thoughts but he just couldn’t stop seeing her like that, all ready for him to take her. His body was already betraying him again, as he felt his cock surge upwards. 

Embarrassed he turned towards the fireplace to warm his hands so that she might not see his obvious erection when she entered the solar. He could hear the soft pad of footsteps approaching, her bare feet moving over cold stone floor, he could hear the drip of water and the sound of a gasp. He turned and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. The queen, his queen, was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, a pale green silk gown wrapped around her curvaceous body, her cheeks flushed from her hot bath and her platinum braids unruly and curled around her face.

“Jon?” He could hear her melodic voice falter as she spoke. She had called him Jon and not Lord Snow for the first time since they had met. He bit down on his lower lip at the feeling of unspoken intimacy in her voice. “What are you doing here?” She was curious and the familiarity of her using his first name allowed him to gather up the courage to approach her and let her know how he felt; how he truly felt. That he was in love with her. 

~ Daenerys ~

Daenerys’ eyes shot open, her fingers still nestled within her aching cleft, she was furious that someone had just prevented her climaxing right at the point she needed it the most. It was most likely Tyrion coming to discuss the plan for the armistice with Cersei, as he seemed to want to discuss most days. She was fed up with this now, she just needed some alone time. 

She huffed and pulled herself up from the soothing waters and called for her hand to enter her solar. She really wasn’t in the mood for talking politics tonight and would much rather be left alone with her own wicked thoughts and her skilful hands. She watched the swirling water droplets fall from her hair, over her pert breasts and onto the floor, as she wrapped her body in a thick cotton swaddle from Asshai to take most of the moisture away. She heard the main doors to her solar swing open and heavy footsteps walk across the stone floor. It didn’t sound like Tyrion’s steps, maybe it’s Jorah? Her stomach clenched with desire, maybe it was Jon. She secretly hoped that he had come to see her before he left tomorrow. She pondered the thought of them together, as she then wrapped her naked body in a lavishly embroidered silk robe to go and see her visitor. She knew it was possibly a little too provocative to have a political chat with her hand wearing such a garment, but she knew that Tyrion had never looked at her that way, even though he had an appreciation for beautiful women. If it was Jon, then her sheer robe would have the desired effect. She was so nervous as she walked through into the solar, her body trembling with anticipation. 

She padded through, re-arranging her messy braid into some semblance of a plait. She stopped in the doorway to the solar, her eyes wide and her stomach roiling. It was Jon. He was standing with his back to her in front of the fire, his wild curly hair pulled back neatly and the muscles of his toned back visible through his thin shirt. 

“Jon?” She called out softly, but with her faltering breaths it came out more of a whisper. Her heart lurched as he turned around, she could see from where she was standing that he wanted her; his dark grey eyes were filled with lust, his strong hands were nervously wringing his thin shirt and she could see the outline of his hard cock in his breeches. She swallowed and waited but neither of them spoke, she felt frozen on the spot like a rabbit in the headlights. Wasn’t this what she had wanted? Didn’t she want Jon to make her his before he went away tomorrow? 

Her heart beat faster and louder with every step he took towards her. She couldn’t take her eyes off him, he was staring at her with such intent that it was making her cunt ache; the wet heat of her core soaking her thighs as she pressed them tightly together. She felt her nipples stand on end under the thin silk gown, as his fervent gaze travelled over her beautiful body. He was the first to make a move, walking slowly towards her in the doorway of her bedroom. He stopped inches away from her, she could hear his heart beating fast, she could feel his warm breath on her face. She shuddered as she inhaled his delicious scent, a masculine musk that smelt like pine forests, salt meadows, rich leather and dark red wine. As she inhaled her body betrayed her feelings, her hands shaking as she balled her fists beside her body, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body and the maddening ache in her cleft growing stronger as she looked up at Jon’s handsome face. 

~ Jon ~

“Daenerys…I….I had to see you…” Even speaking softly Jon thought that his voice sounded so loud in the echoing solar. The fire crackling in the corner was bursting with energy, just like the crackle of sexual tension between the pair. Jon’s mesmerising grey eyes locked with Daenerys’ beautiful violet eyes, their unspoken desires filling the space between them. She hadn’t shouted or screamed at him yet, which was a good sign. With a new found confidence, Jon lifted his shaking hand and pushed a stray curl from her beautiful face, watching her cheeks flush even more. Her skin was smooth as marble, but so warm under his fingertips. He became braver and moved his fingers to brush over her plump pink lips. Jon’s breath hitched when her lips parted slightly as his fingers moved over them. Her delicate eyelids fluttering as his fingers gently caressed her skin. 

“Jon...why are you here?” Her voice was breathy and needy, full of passion and desire, halfway between an order and a beg. He knew then, that she wasn’t going to send him away and that gave him the confidence to be more bold with his actions. The pair were still staring at each other, transfixed on each other's bodies; their eyes locked with an intense fire. Jon slowly slid his hand down her warm neck and into the V of her gown, the backs of his fingers smoothing over the swell of her breasts. He listened as she let out a soft moan, his fingertips gently moving downwards to collide with her sweet hard nipples beneath the silky gown. 

“Let me see you..... I can’t leave without letting you know how I feel…” He was being demanding now, she wasn’t the Queen anymore, she was just Daenerys and he was just Jon. Their alliances, their politics, the imminent wars had just been pushed aside for one night so that they could explore their most animalistic passions; they could just be two young people lusting after one another with no consequences. 

Jon’s brave hands slid across the ribbon tying her silk gown together, letting the two sides swing open, wholly exposing her to him. Jon tried to stop his mouth gaping open at the sight of her stunning body in front of him; she was ethereal, a true goddess amongst mortals. Her body was muscular and taut yet curvaceous and womanly, her smooth skin was alabaster pale and her delicate nipples pert and pink. Jon’s eyes were drawn downwards to her sweet cunt, which was covered in a dusting of platinum curls. His body shuddered as he pictured her beneath him taking the full length of his cock inside her. The silence between them was deafening, just the sound of the fire roaring, delicate droplets of water dripping from Daenerys’ hair and the sounds of heavy breathing. She was the first to break the silence, her voice small and shaking as she stepped forward to meet him. Her violet eyes blazing with fire and lust as she spoke. “Tell me then….What do you want Jon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again and please let me know what you think! Your kind comments and critiques mean the world to me :)


	3. You’ve gotten into my bloodstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon can't control his urges and his feelings anymore after he sees Daenerys naked in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping everyone waiting for this chapter but it's getting so juicy now and so much fun to write. Just a warning if you don't like hardcore Jonerys smut then read no further! 
> 
> For those who do enjoy the story ;) Please keep reviewing and leaving comments and kudos so I can keep improving my writing.

~ Jon ~

He let out a strangled moan as his hands reached back for her body, she stepped forward pressing herself hard against him. Their mouths met in a passionate clash, opening wide to allow tongues to penetrate deep within. Their kisses were heated and full, his mouth claiming hers and his hands pushing under her open gown and up her smooth back, holding her as close as possible. 

She was pressed harder and harder against him trying desperately increasing the friction between his throbbing cock and her heated core. He felt her small hands twist up into his messy bun and pull his curls loose from their binding. Her skin was smoother than the softest satin as he squeezed her firm buttocks in his palms. He pulled her upwards in one swift motion, as if she were light as a feather, their intimacy meaning that her arousal was soaking his breeches. 

He couldn’t get enough of her, she tasted divine, like the most amazing summer wine, tart and rich, sharp and sweet. Her body smelled like the richest spices in all of Essos, her soft silver hair tickled his neck and throat, as she kissed him with blazing fervour. Her strong thighs were tightly wrapped around his hips as he walked into the bedroom, her sweet kisses and wet cunt making his head spin and his heart thump. This was all he had dreamed of for the last few weeks, her, the queen, wet and needy calling out to him like some siren of the deep. Her pull was truly irresistible. 

~ Daenerys ~

Daenerys felt her back hit the wall as Jon set her down on top of an ornate chest of drawers, her breathing frantic, as they pulled their tender lips apart for a few seconds to draw breath. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding; Jon was really here with her, in her room, as if her dreams were coming alive. His smouldering grey eyes caressing her and his rough calloused hands gently exploring her exposed body. Her legs were still wrapped around Jon’s hips and her body was pressed firmly against his, she could feel his muscles hard underneath his thin shirt making her stomach flip and her core pulse. 

She ran her hands through his loose curls, feeling the silky fibres between her fingers. His lips moved to gently kiss and suck her neck and his skilful hands moved down her body and up the inside of her smooth thighs, spreading her legs wide open to his lusty gaze. He slid his fingers further up as he kissed her deeper, getting closer and closer to her warm, wet cunt. Her body was wriggling and squirming at the thought of him pleasuring her the way she had tried to do only moments ago. 

His lips were still assaulting the sensitive skin over her collarbone, moving down to her nipples, where he clamped his mouth tightly shut and suckled, sending sparks up her spine and causing her to cry out with shock. Jon inhaled sharply at her shrill cry, his fingers moving to slide between her wetness. “Oh gods, you feel amazing.” His words were almost a growl, as he stroked her cunt, pressing hard on her swollen clit when he reached the top. 

She closed her eyes tightly and let him explore her. His masculine fingers filling her much better than her own. Her body pulsed with need as her hips ground desperately against his fingers, eager to feel her long awaited climax. She gripped his fingers madly with her velvet walls, encourage her orgasm with every pump of his thick fingers. Jon’s mouth made its way further and further down her body, leaving small purple bite marks along the way. She smiled at his desire to mark her, as she looked down at his head between her legs. 

She exhaled shakily, preparing for Jon to taste her. She had pictured this moment in her head for weeks, after Missandei told her of the way Greyworm had pleasured her. It felt incredible in her dreams, but nothing in the world compared to the feeling of Jon’s tongue sliding inside her tight cunt, while his fingers toyed with her throbbing clit. She threw her head back against the wall and cried out in ecstasy as Jon licked and laved her rich centre, his tongue delving in and out, while he maddeningly circled her clit with his thumb. Her hands gripped the dresser then moved to clutch the soft curls on the back of his head; pushing his face further into her aching cunt. 

She felt the heat of her orgasm rippling up through her body as she crested the wave, her body wracked with tremors and her eyes scrunched up with pleasure. Jon carried her through her orgasm, lapping up her juices, greedily enjoying the aftermath of her release. She looked down at Jon who was still nestled between her thighs, his eyes looking up at her with intense desire, her body still quivering with pleasure as he rose from his position and kissed her mouth tenderly yet hungrily. For the first time, she tasted herself on his lips and tongue, which aroused her even more. 

~ Jon ~

She felt even better beneath his fingers than her could have ever imagined, she was warm and needy, willing him to push her further and further. All their barriers now broken down and their intimacy boundless. He set her on the ornate dresser, trying to control his shaking hands. He still felt incredibly nervous, even though she was just his Dany right now, she was still the Queen and you had to pleasure a queen skilfully. 

His fingers pressed into her taut hips as he pulled her body flush with his, their lips only parting for a few seconds to catch their breath. He had an idea, one that had crossed his mind in his dreams for a few weeks now. He wanted to taste her, to see how a queen truly tastes, her wet cunt, slick and pink, willing him to claim her. His mouth moved to gently caress her neck and collarbone, while he moved his fingers down from her hips and inside her thighs, where her pale skin was soft as velvet. Her skin tasted divine; spiced and warm and so soft under his tender lips. 

He wrapped his lips around her hard nipple, making her cry out in pleasure. The sound made his stomach clench and his cock throb in his breeches. He needed her so desperately that he was worried he wouldn’t last long at all once he was inside her. As he pushed her thighs wider he dared reach upwards and touch her tantalising cunt. She felt so amazing under his fingertips, so wet and swollen, her silver curls soft and downy. His hands were shaking as he slid his finger across her tender flesh, eliciting perfect cries from her in a language that was so foreign to his ears. He felt braver and spurred on by her cries of pleasure that he pushed his fingers inside her, making her cry out again. 

With his fingers skilfully pumping inside her, he moved his mouth further down her sweet body, his lips and teeth marking the delicate skin over her stomach. He pushed his mouth and nose further down, inhaling her intoxicating scent as he passed over her pretty platinum curls. He lifted his eyes to look at her, her head back against the wall, her pert breasts heaving with ragged breaths, her skin shimmering with perspiration and her cheeks flushed. She looked utterly ravishing and Jon couldn’t wait to push her over the edge. He moved his gaze back to her sweet cunt, she was swollen and dripping wet, waiting for him to taste her. He removed his pumping fingers much to her annoyance but then he tentatively he reached forward and swiped his tongue over her, the taste was indescribable; floral and spicy, musky and sweet. How could anyone be this perfect? 

He couldn’t get enough of her sweet taste. Her knuckles were white as they gripped the side of the dresser, her muscular legs were draped over his shoulders, his head nestled between her firm thighs. Her desperate mewls and moans were enough encouragement, as well as her fingers fisting his curls to hold his head closer to her body. He gently inserted his tongue deep within her, feeling her velvety soft walls beneath him; the taste and smell of her was overwhelming his senses. She was screaming, crying and wriggling beneath him, his hands pressing her hips down to stop her wildly grinding against his face. This strong beautiful woman was coming undone in the most stunning way, he felt her tense and shake as her climax wracked her body. He could to hear her melodic voice rattling with lust as she cried out his name in short bursts. Hell, he wanted everyone in the castle to hear her cry his name! 

Soon her sweet release was flooding over his tongue and by gods did she taste good. She was still shuddering as he looked up at her, her violet eyes hooded with desire and her red lips wet and parted. She was quivering all over, her pupils dilated in the dim candlelight. Jon felt a sense of pride that he had made her feel like this. He moved from his crouching position and pulled their lips together letting her have a taste of herself, her divine flavour passing between their mouths. As he pulled their soft kiss apart, he caught her fragile body as she fell against him. He was overcome with emotion, the woman he loved clutching him tightly as she came down from her high. He pushed her pale curls from her face and whispered gently in her ear “Daenerys….you are so perfect, how are you real?.” This whole night felt like a dream as he enveloped her in his arms and held her shivering body tightly to his chest.

~ Daenerys ~

“Jon…” She was breathless and could barely speak. Regaining her senses so slowly after her wonderful climax. His strong arms holding her up as her body sagged from the bliss of her release. She nuzzled against his face, his warm, dark beard tickling her cheeks. With her well-bitten lips wrapped around his earlobe she pulled gently, emitting a perfect deep moan from her lover. She was feeling daring as she whispered seductively in his ear. “Take me to bed Jon.” 

She pulled away and looked at his face, old before his time, rugged and marked with the scars of battle. One day she hoped he would tell her the stories of his scars, but tonight they would enjoy each other in all the ways possible; they would bind their bodies, hearts and souls to each other. She knew then that she loved this man deeply and the thought of him dying beyond the wall crushed her heart beyond repair. She felt the warmth of tears drifting down her cheeks, as she thought of the terrible things that might happen to him tomorrow appeared in her mind. His warm rough fingers, gently dried her tears and his fingers were soon replaced by his mouth kissing her cheeks tenderly. 

Their fingers were entwined as she looked down at him from her place on the dresser. She was suddenly very aware of her nudity compared to Jon being fully clothed. “Jon.. let me see you.” She spoke so softly it was barely a whisper. As Jon’s hands moved from her waist she felt cold. She watched as he grabbed the hem of his thin cotton shirt and pull it over his head, exposing his muscular body. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the thick red scars all over his chest and abdomen, especially the angry curved scar over his heart. Her breath rattled as she repeated Davos’ words to herself “Knife in the heart for his people.” 

Her heart broke then and she couldn’t control her tears. “Jon, how are you still here?” He moved closer to her his body enveloping hers. Her small hands slid over his broken chest, her fingers running over the angry red welts that criss-crossed his body. She watched his muscles tense as her light touch swept over the horrid scars. He shushed her sobs, like soothing a child and held her close, kissing her head softly. “It’s ok, I’m still here, I’m here with you and not going anywhere.” He held her as she wept against his soft skin, the scent of the forest and the ocean emanating so wonderfully from him. 

She quivered as he reached up to pull her into a passionate kiss, making her toes curl and her cunt ache for him again. Her wide violet eyes were hooded with desire as she gazed at him. He stood back from the dresser and unlaced his breeches and shrugged them off with his worn leather boots. From her vantage point on the dresser, her eyes traced up and down his masculine form. Jon's muscles rippled in the candlelight, his legs were strong and powerful and his hard, thick cock was nestled within soft black curls. The sight of him like that aroused her so much. She wanted them to be together in so many ways. The thought of him buried deep inside her made her stomach flip and her heart shudder. His gentle arms were around her again, the feeling of skin on skin was incredible, so warm and so soft. She sighed as he pulled her off the edge of the dresser and gently into his arms. The way he cradled her and carried her over to the sumptuous bed in the middle of the room made her feel safer than she had ever felt in her life.


	4. Safe & sound here in our world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite couple begin to open up to each other emotionally despite already being totally and utterly in love with each other.
> 
> The night is still young before Jon has to venture off beyond the wall. Here we get a glimpse behind the masks of monarchs, as true feelings are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for taking the time to read and importantly, leave kudos and comments. I'm very grateful. I also realise that being in the UK means my posting time isn't great for my US readers! Could you give me an indication of what time is best for you guys to read then I'll plan accordingly. 
> 
> As always this chapter contains more delicious Jonerys smut (as promised) and some raw emotion from our pair. inspired by my favourite band Flor, who have some of the best songs! So without further ado....here is Chapter 4.

~ Jon ~

He felt so aware of the heat coming from her skin, she was like fire to touch, yet he didn’t get burnt. She was weightless in his arms, the feeling of her so close to his naked body, lit a flame deep inside his heart that he thought was extinguished forever. He looked down into her deep violet eyes, the tears staining her cheeks and making her face soft and pink. It hurt him that she was hurting so much over something that happened to him long ago. Here in his arms she was safe, here with her bed he was safe. 

He approached the expansive bed in the middle of the room; an elaborate black, gold and red canopy covered the top, with red velvet drapes hanging by the sides. Three golden dragons sat atop the canopy looking down over the bed. Jon paused to wonder how many Targaryens had slept here or had been conceived here. The thought ran swiftly across his mind. Children, babies, bastards. He could never father a bastard, certainly not to give them the childhood that he had been through. A bastard was never deserving of anything; not his father’s title, his land or a mother’s love. This was different, he wanted to give Daenerys his seed, he wanted to watch it grow and blossom inside her, he loved the thought of children with his dark curls and her dazzling violet eyes. He wanted this woman, not just now, but for the rest of his life. He would marry her and they would win the wars and live safely in Westeros, their children laughing and playing, having the childhood they deserved, loved by both their mother and their father. The thought bought tears to his eyes; the Queen would never be allowed to marry a bastard, so tonight was his only chance to capture her heart; although he had a sneaking suspicion that he had already pulled her in too deep.

A smile creased over his face, as he laid her gently in the soft bear pelts on the bed and moved down to lie beside her. He wrapped his arms around Daenerys’ body, pulling them closer together, her red lips parted and her breathing rapid. Her pupils were wide and her body was pressed tightly against his. He could feel the wet warmth of her sweet cunt pressing against his thigh, the thought of being buried deep inside her made his cock throb with anticipation. He stroked his hands through her tangled silver hair, bringing their lips back together, softly at first but then with an intense passion, that had him biting down on her tender lips and sliding his tongue deeper into her plush mouth. He wanted to consume her, to have her, to never let her go. He felt her arms slide around his waist and to his firm buttocks; she was twisting him and pulling him closer towards her, his heavy cock hitting her delicate silver curls. He shuddered as he felt the slick warmth of her cunt against his length. Suddenly she had pulled away from his mouth altogether, leaving him feeling cold and lost. 

He looked at the Queen, who was now lingering above him, having flipped him onto his back. The smile on her face was devious, lusting and fervent. He was lost; she clearly had a plan and the anticipation was making his head spin. Her delightful lips were now moving further down his hard body, over the raw scars, each one she kissed with care. His body shuddered as her lips brushed against the angry welts, soothing distant nightmares. 

She was mirroring his adoring assault of her body, her teeth and lips nipping and sucking patches of skin on his stomach, abdomen and groin. She reached his erection and took him in her warm hands, the feeling of her gripping him made his balls tighten and pleasure run through his veins. “Dany…yes” He groaned as she began pumping his thick length, from base to tip, squeezing out tiny white droplets. He thought he might explode as she leant forward and licked the droplets away from the head of his smooth cock. Their eyes met and he couldn’t believe what he was watching. 

This had to be a dream! The Queen was on her hands and knees between his thighs, her lush lips tightly squeezing around his hard cock. He fisted his hands in the furs as she took more and more of him in her mouth. “Oh gods…Daenerys.” He was growling and groaning, his eyes shutting tightly as she slid him in and out of her mouth, her tongue swirling over his swollen head and her hands caressing his heavy balls below. He could feel that he was close; he couldn’t spill in the Queens mouth, that was beyond all morality. Suddenly he pushed his hand hard into her shoulder to stop her. “Dany stop!” His words were coming in whispers and pants, as his body tingled beneath her. “Let me cum inside you.” He looked down at her with hooded eyes, as Daenerys slid his cock from her mouth. She looked up with her wide violet eyes and flashed a wicked smile at him from her position hovering above his cock. She was going to be trouble and Jon knew it. 

~ Daenerys ~

Daenerys could feel herself growing wetter and wetter, as she tasted Jon in her mouth, his thick cock throbbing under her tightly pursed lips. She pushed down further allowing him to hit the back of her throat, hollowing her cheeks to increase the tightness of her mouth around him. She looked up to see him thrashing around on the bed, his hips canting upwards to push further into her mouth. She could see his hands gripping the furs, his knuckles white. That was all the encouragement she needed determined to push him to the edge. She had never taken a mans seed in her mouth before; it wasn’t very Queenly of her but she wanted to pleasure Jon in the same way that he had done to her. She didn’t see herself as the queen right now, she was just Daenerys.

She wanted to taste his release, to watch him unravel underneath her lips. She knew he was close, his balls were tightening under her fingers and his cock was throbbing more and more with each stroke of her tongue. His moans were music to her ears, knowing that she was making him cry out with ecstasy made her desperate for his cock to fill her. All of a sudden, his hand came down on her shoulder, his stunning grey eyes wide with worry. He didn’t want to release in her mouth, he wanted to be inside her. His filthy words made her squirm, so she released him from her mouth and curled her fingers around his cock. She moved to hover over him, her legs wrapping firmly around his hips. She slowly drew the head of his swollen cock across her soaking cunt, letting him feel her arousal. She was delighted to hear his breath catch in his throat as their warm skin came into contact. She rubbed herself across his length over and over again, the tip of his cock hitting her delicate clit every time. Her mouth opened, panting with pleasure with every stroke.

His strong hands moved to grip her hips as she pushed down on his cock, gently sinking lower to take all of him within her. Jon hissed through his teeth as she sank lower, her head thrown back and her breasts bouncing. “Yes Dany…Yes.” His voice was broken and desperate, as she moved up and down over his cock, impaling herself deeper and deeper with every stroke. She leant backwards, allowing him to hit her tender spot inside, crying as his hips moved up to meet her downward movements. His hands untangled with hers to move up to her lower back keeping her in place as she rode him wildly. Her eyes closed tightly as she canted her hips, rolling her pelvis back and forth over his thickness. He filled her so perfectly, she had never felt so much pleasure before. Jon was such a generous lover and was allowing her to take control, her hands were clutching his shoulders, marking them, as her fingernails dug in.

“Jon…I’m so close…” She cried out as she felt the deep tingle in her lower body, she knew her climax was coming soon. She could feel her body tightening like someone preparing to release an arrow. Her body shook, her thighs clamping down against Jon’s hips as he continued to thrust upwards. His strokes were now coming quicker and quicker, pushing her to the edge. Her orgasm was stronger than before, as she cried out in garbled mixture of Valyrian, Westrosi and Dothraki. Her head was spiralling; nothing had ever felt as good as this. Jon was teetering on the edge as well, she could feel him as she clenched her walls around his cock, drawing out his climax through hers. She felt the intense rush of his seed releasing inside her as he pushed into her in a final hard stroke, his eyes were tightly closed, his gorgeous mouth was hanging agape as her name spilled from his lips in a with deep moan. She hoped and prayed that his seed would take; that there inside her womb life would finally grow and develop. Not just any life but the life of their child. Hers and Jons.

~ Jon ~

It took him a while to recover his consciousness as he opened his eyes to see the most perfect woman laying on his chest. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was parted, her plump lips were pink and well-bitten. Her orgasm had flushed her cheeks and her skin was clammy where their bodies met. He could feel himself softening inside her, the warm wetness of their mixed releases pooling in his groin and between his thighs. He smiled to himself wondering if this was all a dream. He moved his hands from her hips to make delicate circles on her lower back, making her murmur sleepily. Her smooth violet eyes peaked open to look up at him, a smile growing on her striking face. She reached up and stroked her hand through his beard and over his lips. He couldn’t possibly be more in love with her right now. He reached his head down to plant a sweet kiss on her forehead. “Dany. There’s something I need to tell you.” His voice was croaky and deep after crying out her name; the words sticking in his dry mouth. “Hmm. What is it Jon?”, she mumbled sleepily. “You know, no-ones called me Dany for long time. It sounds nice coming from your Northern mouth.” She was teasing him mercilessly and he knew it. He ran his fingertips over her ribs, tickling her sweet skin and making her body wiggle against his. He laughed at her reaction, not being able to remember the last time he felt this joyous in his whole life. He had to tell her now; they had coupled so amazingly and he wanted to continue burying himself in her tight warmth for the whole night before he had to go to Eastwatch, but he couldn’t do so without letting her know his true intentions. 

“Queen Daenerys Targaryen.” He put on his best formal voice, making her laugh again, her dulcet giggles ringing around the bedroom like the sweetest music. "You have taken over my heart and soul, and....well...I...I love you.” He swallowed as the words tripped across his lips, he was so nervous and knew he didn't have the best way with words. His arms wrapped tightly around her back as she laid against his chest. She looked deep into his eyes, her pupils wide and glassy with unshed tears. She gulped and her voice faltered with emotion, he knew that she had a turbulent past with relationships and all the hardships she had endured in Essos. “Jon…” She breathed his name like the sweetest whisper he had ever heard, making his cock stir underneath her body. He placed his fingers to her lips. “Shhh my love, you don’t have to say it back, it’s ok.” She swallowed and kissed his finger, “No Jon I do, I have to tell you." Her chest was rising and falling quickly as her body trembled. She was nervous too. "I’m in love with you too, and it scares me more than I care to admit.”

~ Daenerys ~

He loved her and she loved him. She couldn’t believe it, she had found him, her equal, her soulmate after all this time, all her struggles and he had to leave her tomorrow to possibly fall to his death. They had at least another ten hours left to revel in their newfound love. Their previous coupling had left her feeling shattered but still aroused. She couldn’t get enough of him, she didn’t want them to sleep the whole night. She wanted to pleasure him in all the ways she could think of, she wanted them to cry each other’s names and then hold each other close and never let go. She felt the warmth of his seed and her release dripping down her slick cleft onto her trembling thighs, soaking Jon’s body beneath her. 

A delicious thought crossed her mind as she thought back to her daydreaming in the bath earlier. She wanted to make that daydream a reality, her bath would probably still be warm, a temperature that suited Jon. She looked up at her love, his wide grey eyes shimmering with excitement as he drew small circles on her lower back. She could feel his cock growing beneath her and although she felt tender from him filling her so deliciously, she wanted him again. She was insatiable with lust, love, desire, hunger, passion. She could never look at Jon the same way again, chuckling to herself as she remembered when she first met him, how dreary and dower she thought he was. She reached up and grabbed his hand as she sat up in his lap, untangling her legs from his and standing beside the bed. His face was puzzled as he drank in her stunning naked figure, she watched his eyes drift across her curves, as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She tugged on his hand to pull him up from the bed. “Come my love.... Join me in the bath.” Daenerys’ eyes sparkled as she held out her hand to him. She looked deep into his eyes and flashed him a wicked grin as she anticipated the feel of his wet body against hers in the warm copper tub.


	5. I think I might have inhaled you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys start to get to know each other a little better, when their emotions and feelings for each other shine through, plus a little bath fun never hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone whose been keeping up with my devious mind and enjoys reading Jonerys smut as much as I do! As always I’m inspired by many queens of Jonerys smut on this platform and am grateful for all your generous comments and encouragement. Enjoy this sweet, fluffy (and a tad smutty) chapter on this fine Saturday before Christmas! Merry Christmas everyone!

~ Jon~

Jon sank lower into the blissful warmth of the bathtub as Daenerys lowered herself carefully to sit in front of him. As she sat down, she wiggled her bottom against his cock, making him gasp. She looked over her shoulder deviously as her teeth sunk into her lower lip. “I know what you’re doing Targaryen, and it’s working.” He scolded her playfully as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her backwards, so that her head was resting against his shoulders. Their bodies melting together in the heavenly feel of the warm water. 

He closed his eyes and tried to think of a time that he had felt this peaceful. Never, he thought; certainly not with Ygritte, although the thought of her made him smile. What would she think now he was bedding a Queen? She would probably cut off his cock and make Dany wear it. He chuckled to himself. “What are you laughing at?” Her voice was sweet and thick, like smooth Dornish honey. He smiled as he looked at her angelic face, just as he pictured from his dreams; flushed yet pale with intense shimmering eyes. “Just a memory long ago, my sweet. I once coupled with a wildling girl, who said if I cheated on her she would cut my cock off. The thought just made me laugh.” 

Daenerys laughed about Ygritte. “She sounds fierce, I think she and I would get along.” She must have sensed the sadness emanating from him as she looked at him with wide eyes. “What happened to her?” His heart suddenly felt heavy, as if all the joy had been sucked from the room; the memory of Ygritte’s death hung over his mind like dark storm clouds. He swallowed hard as he prepared to tell her. His hands gently caressing her forehead, running through her tangled hair as he spoke. His voice cracked with emotion at the memory of that fateful night. “She was shot by one of my brothers at the Night’s Watch. She died in my arms.” Daenerys looked as though she might cry again, her strong queenly mask totally dissolved in his presence. “I’m so sorry Jon.” Her hands moved round to intertwine with his.  
“Don’t be, it was a long time ago.” He pressed a hard kiss against her temple, as he embraced the warmth of her lithe body between his legs. 

Her skin felt even smoother under the warm water and the dissolved oils in the bath made the air smell delicious, like the most amazing spice bazaar. He leant down and kissed her fully, taking her mouth wholly and diving inside with his tongue, claiming her. She moved to face him sloshing bath water all over the stone floor of her chambers. They were now face to face, the heat of their gaze burning into each other, his hands reaching to pull her further up onto his lap. He felt her anchoring herself by threading her fingers through his dark curls, pulling his face closer to hers, keeping their deep kisses heated yet soft and tender. The warm weight of her in his lap made his cock harden under the water, as she pressed down on him more and more with each kiss. He smiled as she pulled her mouth away from his and looked at his face with wonder and awe. 

~ Daenerys ~

Daenerys felt the pang of hurt as Jon recited the tale of his long lost love. Her heart ached for him as she knew the feeling of loss. Drogo and Rhaego, her sun and stars, now up in the heavens. She swallowed her tears and looked deep into Jon’s eyes. As she thought of her lost son, she closed her eyes and dared herself to dream of the possibility of holding Jon’s babe in her arms. The sadness behind his story hit her hard; they had both known so much hurt and grief in their tender years. His warm arms enveloped her and she felt his soft lips place sweet kisses against her cheeks and temple. She could feel the faint thickness of his cock hitting the cleft of her arse and it was making her tingle. She wanted him inside her again, but not just yet.

She turned and sloshed water all over, making Jon cry with laughter. She smiled as his mouth came down to meet hers, tender and passionate, but needy and fervent. Their tongues invading each other mouths with vigour and skill. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her onto his lap, she smiled to herself as she felt his cock harden beneath her. She twisted her fingers in his thick hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers, never letting their lips part. She pulled away to look up into her lovers’ grey eyes, which were wide with desire; his pupils wildly dilated to reveal the wolf within. She longed to have him again but she wanted them to take their time. She wanted them to really feel each other and not rush their lust. She wanted them to touch, to taste, to explore. She needed to intimately map every inch of his body before it was too late. 

She also really wanted to get to know him, to learn more about her broody northerner, who was as he said earlier, was still a stranger to her. She chuckled to herself as she grabbed the soap, fragrant oil and a cloth off the nearby tray. “Let me wash you.” She announced gleefully as he looked at her with a bemused smile on his face. He was clearly expecting her to ask him for something else, but he gladly obliged and let her rub the lather of the soap and oil through his hair. Her expert fingertips massaging his scalp gently as he closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch. She loved the way he looked like this; so young and peaceful, his eyes closed and his mouth twitching as she rubbed his head with care. “Jon, your hair is so beautiful.” He opened his mouth and laughed at her, grabbing her hands, stilling them against his head. The sound of his laughter was like the sweetest music to her, she longed to hear it over and over again. “Oh not you too!” He groaned, as he told her of Tormund and the wildlings calling him ‘Pretty Crow’. “But you are pretty Jon Snow, with your beautiful curls and your chiselled face.” She smiled at him and resumed rubbing the soap into his hair. 

“Tell me more about the wildlings and the Night’s watch.” She asked as he slid his warm soft hands down her arms. She saw Jon visibly upset about her question as he sighed heavily and looked away from her face. “It’s not a happy story my Queen.” His eyes were filled with sorrow, deep and dark, causing the pain in her heart to tighten. She moved her head down to him and peppered his cheeks with soft kisses. “You don’t have to tell me, it’s ok.” Her voice soft and soothing, as she slid her perfect lips across his damp cheek to meet his brooding pout. She kissed him so lovingly, so tenderly that her heart was ready to burst. She had never felt such an all-consuming love like this and she was terrified. Being so infatuated with Jon put her in a position of weakness, it compromised all her integrity and it made her question all her decisions. 

She moved her hands from his shoulders to rub his chest, her soapy fingers gently trailing across his scars. Her hands trembled over his chest as she felt his body tense under her touch. She pressed her fingertip against each scar, feeling the lumpy grazed skin beneath the pad of her finger. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she felt them, red and raw, clearly the marks of knife wounds. “They stabbed me.” His deep voice broke the tense silence between them. She looked up at him, and in that moment, she saw all the hurt and vulnerability burning deep within his dark grey eyes. She choked back her tears as their eyes met, his hand moving from her waist to cover her hands that were laid on his chest. “I….I, ..Jon, I don’t know what to say.” Her voice was quiet and tentative, no more than a whisper as she stared up at his brooding face. “It’s ok." He sighed as if defeated. "I’ll tell you what happened.” She nodded her head and clutched his hands tighter, their fingers interlocked against his warm chest. 

~ Jon ~

Jon’s face froze, as he calculated Daenerys’ next move. She was so inquisitive, her small sweet hands running over his shoulders and down onto his chest. His body stilled as her soft fingertips grazed over his scars. Jon released a shaky breath as her fingers stung the rough puckered skin that marred his chest. He had to tell her. This strong beautiful woman deserved to know. He needed to get it off his chest and tell her his deepest secret, his biggest regret. A memory that stained the darkest recesses of his soul. His mouth betrayed his brain as he blurted it out and told her. He let the words tumble from his mouth in a quiet whisper. They had stabbed him, his brothers, his friends. They had called him a traitor for wanting to help others, for being a compassionate human being. 

He looked down at his sweet dragon, her sparkling violet eyes filled with tears, her head down as he watched her thumb trace the scars. He slid his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. She was so beautiful, truly all the whispers of her beauty from across the Narrow Sea, did not compare to the picture Jon saw in front of him. Her soft wisps of silver hair curled from the bath steam, her plump lips swollen and well-kissed, her eyes shone in the firelight, flecks of deep amethyst glinting as the light hit her pupils. “How are you alive?” Her voice broke their silence, the words cutting him deeper than the knives. How was he alive? Was this all some strange twisted dream? “The red witch, Melisandre. She bought me back.” He gulped as he saw her eyes widen. Would she reject him now she knew? The silence between them was deafening, as he watched Daenerys try and process what had happened in her head. 

Moments later she almost growled, as her anger rose from deep within. “I will avenge you Jon. I will rain down terror on those who harmed you, with fire and blood.” She was raging. A fury that Jon had never seen before. Was this what she looked like in battle? The thought of her fighting made his heart stop, she could get hurt or worse she could die. Falling so deeply in love in the middle of a war was a terrible idea. “I don’t doubt you would my love, but I made sure they paid for their crimes.” He said softly, as he slid his hands around her body pulling her flush towards him. He thought of Ollie as he said those words; his cold body limp and dangling as the noose tightened. Jon rubbed his temple to rid himself of the horrible memory, looking back down at the angel in his arms. She was still furious, her anger seething inside her, her violet eyes flaming. Jon realised that this is what people talked about when they talk of her temper. 

Jon couldn’t meet her eyes while they flamed so bold, the heat of her gaze worrying him. He pushed her off his lap and slid down into the soothing waters, rinsing his soapy hair with his fingers. Underwater the world was a dream. The light from the fire reflected off the copper bathtub in streams of gold, Daenerys’ skin was so milky white and pure, her hair shimmering like pure silver in this magical underwater world. He felt the water sit heavy on his chest and pushed upwards to the surface, gasping for air. He sprayed water everywhere, as he shook his head like a dog, dripping fine droplets from his dark curls. Laughter exploded from Daenerys as she held her arms up to shield herself from the spray. He looked over at her like she was revered; a goddess from another planet. He knew he should be pinching himself and waking up because this all had to be a dream. 

He leant forward and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her back onto his lap. The feeling of her skin on his was heavenly. He took each of her fingers in his hand and delicately kissed each fingertip. He looked up at her beneath his eyelashes, her stunning eyes were closed, her pink lips were parted, her head was tilted back slightly with her long platinum braid dipping into the water. She looked as if she were lost in another world. When her eyes opened, where there was previously sadness and anger, her eyes now flickered with lust as she leant forward to grasp his lips in a passionate embrace. Her teeth gripped his lower lip as she claimed his mouth. Her body was pressed hard against him as she sat in his lap, her delicious soft cunt made his cock swell with desire. 

~ Daenerys ~

Daenerys was furious. How could they? How could they kill Jon, her king, her lover? He was doing what was right by his people. Maybe that’s why she loved him; they were just mirror images of each other, true soulmates in the sincerest meaning of the word. She wanted the space between them to close. She wanted the talking to cease and the hurt, anger and sadness to fade. She pushed herself closer to him, climbing up his lap, her cunt hovering above his cock as she felt him growing. Her mouth plundered his, gripping his lips with a fierce passion. She wanted him so much. She needed him inside her, to make her forget, to make him forget. To make time stand still. 

His arms locked around her waist, pulling her up out of the bath, splashing water and soap all over the stone floor. He set her down and pulled the cotton towels off the nearby chair and onto the floor. Daenerys was mesmerised, she couldn’t take her eyes off his body. Dripping wet and shining, his curls were sweet ringlets and his body was hard and smooth. His fervent eyes gripping her gaze. She couldn’t move, her feet were betraying her. She felt bashful and exposed, standing there naked as her name day in front of this man, her sweet Northern lover. He walked back over to her and enveloped her wrist with his hand, encouraging her to walk into his embrace. 

Their kisses desperate, as their wet bodies collided. Laying her down on the towels, Jon covered her face, chest and neck with sweet wet kisses, licking the delicate oils from her skin. Her skin flashed with goosebumps under the heated strokes of his tongue and she squirmed with anticipation, as his hands affectionately caressed her body. His fingers gently toying with her sweet pink nipples. Jon’s muscular form was hovering over her as he slid her legs open, spreading her wide for him. He kissed her gently and lovingly, as he moved his hips down to seat his thick cock firmly inside her. 

As he penetrated her, she threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy. The feeling of his perfect length, filling her tender cunt was indescribable. Her arms clutched the sides of his chest, her hands digging into his back, scratching and marking him like a beast. The head of his cock was hitting the sensitive spot inside her, as he thrust his hips in a frantic pace. She didn’t think she could possibly keep up, her hips thrusting upwards to match his voracious strokes, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist; drawing them as close as two people could be. She felt her orgasm building as Jon leant down and grasped her nipple between his teeth, causing her to moan and cry as he gently twisted it. 

Her hands moved down to clutch his solid arse, the muscles rippling as he delved deeper and deeper into her luscious cunt. His thrusts were coming thicker and faster now, the hot tingling feeling deep within her was rising. She felt the taught twang of the bow string before it snapped, spiralling her deeper and deeper into pleasure, crying Jon’s name like a mantra. Her body trembled and her thighs clenched around his slim hips. She moaned and screamed, her hands were shaking and her breath was coming in pants as she felt Jon’s cock throb. 

He pushed into her hard in one final thrust, his eyes clenched and his hands fisted in the cotton sheets below them. He cried her name as he climaxed, the hot wet spurts of his seed filing her. Their bodies were so wet and their breathing was erratic. Jon collapsed on top of her, enveloping her petite form with his body. She felt tears roll down the corner of her eyes, her climax had been so strong. Their bodies were sweetly tangled together, legs and arms entwined. It was as though they were one. Her and Jon lay on the soft towels, their breathing coming in fast pants, both recovering from their tremendous climaxes. She looked up at him, deep into his bold grey eyes, as he leant down and kissed her gently. In that moment she felt so lost, so vulnerable to her feelings, but she was also safe here laying under Jon. He was her home, the home she had been waiting for her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading! All your kudos, comments and bookmarks help me become a better writer and serve as encouragement for future fics


	6. Hold my gaze love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys opens up to Jon about her life and her past. They are still revelling in the blissful afterglow of their night together. "Learning to love each other becomes as easy as breathing when you're destined to be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the festive period and have spent time with family and eaten way too much food. Thanks for all your great comments and kudos, I always enjoy hearing what you think of my story. This week it's Dany's turn to tell Jon about some of her stories and her past. As always expect a lot of smut and fluff between these two, they're going to be shattered by the time morning comes around!

~ Jon ~

The air was cool and still when Jon woke. The candles burnt down to the wicks, the only light illuminating the room was the orange flicker of burning embers in the grate. His body felt sore, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs aching from their earlier exertions. He had lost all feeling in his right arm, which was trapped under Daenerys’ sleeping form. His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes and rubbed them with his good hand, trying to get rid of the sleep. 

He felt her presence next to him, like a pulsing heat, her skin was so warm and soft. She looked blissful in slumber; soft tendrils of silvery hair were brushed across her face, her eyes were closed and her pink lips were slightly parted. She looked her age, so young and serene, totally lost in a dream world. Jon tried to carefully extract his arm without waking her but she gently murmured in her sleep as he rolled away. He wished they could stay locked in her room forever, never having to face the harsh reality of the world. 

Although her body radiated heat like a furnace, Jon felt cold in the room. He wasn’t sure how long they had fallen asleep for, on the pile of soft cotton towels, after their intense coupling. The soft afterglow of their orgasms pulling them into sweet slumber, as their warm bodies tangled together. He smiled to himself as he looked over at her and remembered what she had looked like as she peaked; her cheeks flushed, violet eyes wide and his name spilling from her lips in broken cries. He sighed heavily as he stood up to go and stoke the fire and gather the bear pelts from the Queen’s bed. 

It felt strange walking around her chambers nude; the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be here weighed heavily on his mind. Suppose someone found out, what would happen? She certainly wasn’t a quiet lover; the whole of Dragonstone probably knew what had happened between the Dragon Queen and the King in the North. He laughed silently as he thought of Davos and what he would make of it all. He walked over to the ornate fireplace with the pelts, laying them down on the soft exotic fur rug in front of the fire. He tended to the embers, adding some small pieces of wood and a couple of larger logs, he turned the fire back to its roaring glory. Jon inhaled the woody scent of the burning logs, as the flames flickered to life in the grate. He assembled the bear pelts over the soft rug, making them the cosiest nest; now to move his sleeping beauty without waking her. 

He crept back into the bedroom and leant down to carefully scoop her delicate body into his arms. She was so small as he cradled her, her limp legs dangling gracefully over his muscular arms. He looked at her longingly as he carried her to the solar, her silver braids were tangled and messy, her pale skin still felt damp from the bath, the soft platinum curls over her sweet cunt still sparklingly with water droplets. He smiled as he saw the small trickle of his seed on her thighs, wishing he could be buried back inside her sweetness. 

She murmured softly as he placed her gently on the furs, her body turning to try and snuggle closer to him. Her eyelids fluttered and her sleepy violet eyes slowly opened. “Jon..” her delicate voice was croaky with sleep, as her fingers drifted over his bicep, pulling his arm closer to her. “Where are we?” His fingers brushed across her flushed pink cheeks. “I bought us over to the fire, I was cold by the bath.” She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. “You know fire doesn’t hurt a dragon?” He laughed and kissed her cheeks and down her neck tantalisingly slowly, savouring the sweet flavour of her skin. Her soft sighs were music to his ears as he moved his mouth to nip her earlobe. He whispered gently in her ear. “Show me.”

~ Daenerys ~

She felt the warmth of his body leave her, as she curled deeper in the soft towels, the dampness on her skin subsiding slowly as she dried. She stirred in her sleep, drifting in and out of consciousness. Deep in her dreams, she remembered a long forgotten place. A house with a red door, children’s footsteps were echoing across a paved courtyard filled with lemon trees. The baking sunshine was warming the hard ground as the sun rose to midday. The children’s footsteps grew louder as she approached the courtyard. 

Two young children, around age 3 or 4, were playing in the courtyard, bright coloured marbles passing though their tiny chubby hands. Their silver hair sparkled like gems in the light. She watched the young boy and girl play for a while, smiling at their games when she noticed another observer. Across the courtyard was a man, standing and watching them as well. When he looked up her breath caught in her chest, it was Jon. He was standing and watching the children play, leaning down to kiss their sweet heads and tickle them. Her heart pounded as she looked at him; he looked older, creases around his eyes and forehead, the corners of his dark hair flecked with grey. His beautiful grey eyes still sparkled as he put his head up and looked directly at her. She felt her heart stop at the intensity of his stare, so loving and tender. 

Her mind spiralled, flickering out of the blissful dream, as she felt strong arms wrap around her. She was gloriously naked and more and more aware of the ache between her legs and the soreness in her shoulders. Suddenly the ground beneath her was soft and warm and she felt the rush of heat, hearing the rich crackle of flames. She felt Jon’s naked body slide beside her and she reached to clutch his muscular arm, drawing their bodies closer. She missed the feeling of his cool skin against her warm flesh.

She blinked a few times, taking in their surroundings before she looked up at Jon sleepily, asking him where they were. She was so confused, her dream had been so real that it felt like a memory of a long forgotten time. She felt the flicker of the fire burning next to her, a comfortable talisman for a dragon. She chuckled when Jon said he was cold, but she was more than happy with their new bed. His plump brooding lips gently caressed her cheeks as his fingers entwined with hers. Fire can’t hurt dragons, she was proud when she told him. He smiled sweetly, then moved his kisses further down her body, over her neck and collarbone. His cool lips made her body shiver, soft moans escaping her lips as his tongue flicked over her breasts. 

He bought his mouth back to her ear and asked her to show him. She grinned, gladly willing to oblige. This was her favourite title; “The Unburnt”. She wasn’t sure why she was inflammable but she was. She was proud of this unique talent, but wasn’t sure if she was ready to reveal some of the dark things she had done. He was so good and pure, what if he hated her after she told him? What if he thought she was evil? 

She sat up, the pelts pooling in her lap, exposing her breasts to the cool air, puckering her rosy nipples. Daenerys reached out her hand to the grate and drew her delicate fingers through the flames. The heat felt beautiful against her skin, tingling and magical. She pushed her full hand into the roaring fire, much to Jon’s amazement. She looked over her shoulder at him, his steely grey eyes were wide open and his mouth was gaping in shock. She withdrew her hand and showed him that she was unmarked and unharmed. He ran his fingers gently over her ashy palm, bewildered at the sight he had just witnessed. 

A few moments later he whispered with shock. “How…did you find out?” She knew that her answering this question was like opening her Pandora’s box. She would be exposing him to her other side, the tyrant queen who rains fire and blood down on her enemies. Her turbulent past in Essos, Drogo’s death and all her struggles that she had buried deep within were just about to come crashing out in the worst possible way. She had to be honest with him, this man sat here, the man she loved. She was more sure that she loved him than anything else she had ever thought about. She cleared her throat and began to recount the tales of her youth. 

~ Jon ~

Jon was so shocked to hear of her time with the Dothraki, when she was the tender age of 16. The brutality she experienced in the hands of their Khal had him shaking with rage. Tears pooled in his eyes as she spoke of her lost son, Rhaego, who had never lived long enough to be loved by her. He held her hand against his chest, over his heart as they sat in front of the fire. Jon’s back was pressed against the red chaise-longue and Daenerys had her back to the fire, sitting in-between Jon’s legs. He held her tight as tears spilled from her eyes for Rhaego. 

She spoke to him of Drogo, she learnt to love him eventually but she was not his equal, never his equal; not like she was to Jon. After he died, she was distraught, lost and alone, not wanting to live anymore. She told Jon that she climbed into the funeral pyre with her 3 dragon eggs, waiting to burn alive, but she didn’t. She emerged from the wreckage, naked and sooty with three baby dragons curled around her body. From then on she was the unburnt, she led her Khalasar to Qarth where her story didn’t get any happier. 

He was mesmerised by her stories. She was a living miracle, meant to be here by the grace of some gods. That made him wonder if perhaps she was the reason that he was bought back to life; he was meant to find her and love her. She was so young and broken his warrior queen, so strong yet fragile at the same time. He didn’t think his admiration for her could grow anymore yet it was blossoming as she spoke. He stopped her mid-story and pulled her lips to his, embracing her in a passionate and breathless kiss. Their lips pressed hard against each other, tongues swirling to taste sweet mouths. He felt her hands fisting in the damp curls at the nape of his neck. She was so delightful and captivating, the way she spoke of her people of her kingdoms so passionately. 

Her intricate tales were punctuated with intimate moments, where their bodies pressed hard together, breathing stilted and lips interlocked. It was as if they were silently promising to give themselves to each other after she finished her stories. The story that caught Jon’s attention the most was the second time she walked through flames. She was clearly nervous as she spoke her soft voice faltering on occasions. “So they took me captive in Vaes Dothrak and told me to live out my life with the Dosh Khaleen, the widows of dead Khals.” Her hands curled upwards to draw small circles on his chest and shoulders as she spoke. “The Khals were talking about me, they didn’t know I spoke Dothraki…... They wanted to take turns fucking me before I stayed with the other widows.” He felt all his muscles tense as she spoke. He was livid at the thought of someone talking about her that way. He pulled her closer to him, covering her tiny body with his, almost in protection. 

She didn’t look up at his as she spoke, although she was aware of his anger. “Anyway….I got so angry that I…I burnt them alive." The silence between them was tangible and thick. Jon looked down at her, this sweet woman in his arms who had burnt men alive that had wronged her. He was shocked, felt a bit sick but was also so in awe of her that he couldn't see straight. She was delicate and pure, yet somewhere inside her she was rogue, tyrannous and possibly a little mad. He gulped and slid his hands up her warm back, pondering the story she had just told him. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "Jon....Jon, please talk to me. Please understand that the Dorthaki respect and follow strength, I wouldn't have my army or be here if I hadn't won their allegiance. I am their Khaleesi, which means Queen.” Jon looked at her, the thought of her killing people in such a brutal way still didn't sit well with him, but he was too in love with her for that to change his mind.

~ Daenerys ~

She wasn’t at all sure how Jon would react to her stories of burning people alive, just as she had with the Tarlys this morning. She had to admit that somewhere deep within the feeling of shouting “Dracarys” and watching the flames roar from Drogons mouth made her feel alive. The crackle of flames and the screams of her enemies made her smile and her body tingle. Maybe she was a little bit mad. She held her breath hoping that Jon would understand why she burnt the Dothraki Khals who threatened her. She hoped for his admiration, rather than his fear. 

She watched his mouth gape open in shock as he heard her recount the tales of her burning the Khals. He was full of admiration and awe, with possibly a hint of fear. She was such a force to be reckoned with, in that moment he told her that she was the rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms. He looked at her with such a fierce passion as she watched his deep grey eyes swirl in the reflection of the fire. He told her that she belonged on the throne, even if that meant her taking it with fire and blood. He told her that he was sure she would change Westeros for the better, that she wouldn’t be like every other Targaryen monarch before her. She actually stood for something, for people’s freedom and livelihood and that was one reason why he loved her. She felt her heart skip and her stomach tingle. He loved her, as she loved him. They were two sides of the same coin and she couldn't believe that they had been parted for so long. Maybe just maybe this is fate, all those years she had dreamt of him, her faceless shadowed lover. What if it were Jon all along? She swallowed audibly as she reached upwards to gently kiss his brooding lips and run her fingers through his rough stubble.

~ Jon ~ 

As he looked down at her he saw her vulnerabilities, for she was not used to this lavish lifestyle, for once she was poor, broken and lonely, living off other people’s fortunes. He looked over his pale beauty, as the silver of her hair danced in the firelight, as soft as the moon. She was such an enigma, the last remaining dragon from ancient Valyria. He reached out and caressed her spine, her soft skin tingling beneath his touch. Her eyes looked wide and sad, as though she was worried what he was thinking. He ran his hand up and under her chin pulling her gaze up to meet his, soft grey crashing into violent purple. “Dany…It’s ok to punish those who deserve it.” His voice was soft and soothing, pulling her from her trance. 

She didn’t reply straight away but bowed her head again and began drawing small circles on the soft hairs that covered his legs. The silence between them was gaping until she slowly lifted her head back up again to look directly at him. “I know Jon..... but what if I enjoy it?” Her sweet eyes were blazing and her plush lips were slightly parted. 

Oh gods maybe she was mad, but he didn’t care, she had a good heart and a desire to save her people. He was also so in love with her that he didn’t think he would be able to feel any other way about her besides infatuated. He leant down and kissed her, subsiding all her worries as he pulled their bodies closer together, her small perfect form so warm on his lap. Her arms pulled around his shoulders and weaved into his dark curls as their kiss deepened. 

Now desperate for each other, their bodies danced together, hips thrusting towards each other creating a delicious friction between them. Daenerys had her eyes closed as she rocked above him, her beautiful breasts bouncing and her delicate cunt sliding across his hardening cock. He moaned softly into her mouth as he felt her wetness all over him. His hands moved from her hips down to her smooth arse as he lifted her up and penetrated deeply, as he bought her back down. She moaned and cried as he filled her, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open, panting as Jon thrust steadily into her, her walls tightening with every push. 

~ Daenerys ~

Her whole body was on fire as Jon lifted her up and bought her back down to seat his thick cock firmly inside her. Although she was dripping wet and ready for him, the deep, rough stretching of her tight walls made her feel so full and breathless. She moaned and rocked on his lap, pushing her hips into his, as their bodies danced together. Jon’s back was against the Chaise-Longue but he held her firmly on his lap, never letting her move too wildly.

He was pushing inside her in tantalisingly slow thrusts, deep enough to hit her core but slow enough to prolong the pleasure. His soft mouth was all over her throat, neck and chest, covering her body in passionate kisses. She cried out as Jon’s hips bucked faster and his hands came round to lift her up and bounce her body into him. Their lips tangled together, the deep ache within being released slowly with Jon’s love and affection. 

Daenerys bit down hard on his muscular shoulder, as the throbbing in her lower body intensified. Her thighs began shaking as she felt her climax rumble through her body, the waves of pleasure crashing over her tiny form. She shook wildly, her hips pounding faster and faster against his. She desperately wanted to feel his seed release deep inside her. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her off his pulsating cock, then back down again. She couldn’t think straight, the depth of his cock inside her making her scream out in pleasure, her nails raking down his already marked back. She sensed the proximity of his climax and began to ride him harder. One of his hands moved to press against her hip, surely marking the skin, while the other tangled in her matted silver braids, pulling her face down to his. 

Their clammy foreheads touched as Jon was pulled into his orgasm, she felt the heat bloom between her legs and Jon’s seed trickle down her pale thighs. Jon sighed with a ragged breath and pulled her into a soft and tender kiss, covering her mouth possessively, their soft bodies melting into one. When she felt the tremors of her release subside, she peaked under her eyelashes to look at Jon, who had never taken his sparkling grey eyes off her. 

His voice was rough and ragged from moaning, panting and crying her name. “I love you Daenerys Targaryen, from this day until my last day.” His hands softly caressing her face. “Shhhh.” She pressed her finger to his brooding lips. “Do not speak to me of death Jon Snow. I do not wish to see you perish tomorrow. She placed their lips gently together, the soft warmth of his skin causing goosebumps to flash over her exposed flesh. "'Valhar Morghulis'. I know that death must come to all, but before we die, let us live.” She spoke the words with a twinkle in her wild violet eyes. Jon looked at her as though he had seen a ghost, his face pale and his eyes wide. She smiled broadly at him, her broody, serious northerner and covered his bewildered face in tender kisses.


	7. Moonlight on the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning has come around for our pair of sweet lovers. Neither of them can contain their emotions at the thought of leaving one another, especially after their night of passion together. They’ve both fallen too deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for following this story which is unfortunately nearing its close! :( I have thought about doing a part 2 carrying on from the wight hunt following the story, but for now I’m working on some other fics that I’d love to publish soon. 
> 
> I love this deliciously kinky chapter so I hope you enjoy it too. Also I know Missandei is more of an advisor now than a handmaiden but it was the easiest way to get write their friendship into the story. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

~ Daenerys ~

Flames were all around her, the ground was on fire. Rich orange heat was floating and dancing around her and Jon. He would burn in the inferno that was engulfing them. She writhed around, desperately twisting and crying as the flames licked up her thighs, over her hips and her groin. Her lower body clenched and her stomach tightened as the heat became unbearable. 

Her cunt quivered as the flames rose higher and higher, licking at her core. Where was Jon? Why wasn’t he helping her battle the fire that was raging around her? Her skin prickled with beads of sweat from the intense heat. The pressure was building in her abdomen, threatening to crest as she flailed around in the warmth. 

She pushed her hands down into the flames and felt the soft curls of her lover thread through her fingers. Her cunt was pulsing furiously, the feeling so intense. Her body arched and her legs trembled. Her lower body kept getting tighter and tighter, the sensation unbearably pleasurable then in a punishing cry, she felt a rush of liquid extinguish the flames in her body. She gasped and moaned as her orgasm took her, her gentle violet eyes flashing open and her breathing heavy and erratic. 

Daenerys moved her hands over her languid body, searching for any burns or marks, still confused by the dream. She looked down and saw Jon, with his face nestled deep in her wet cunt, his tongue gently fluttering the swollen pink flesh and moving to press hard against her clit. She bucked her hips up to reach his face, realising why the fire had been so intense in her dream. What an incredible way to wake up, she could get used to this. 

She moaned breathlessly as his tongue flicked across her, lapping at her delicately but with intent. She shuddered under his touch, feeling his tongue slide further beneath her, as she closed her eyes. She had never let anyone taste her there. It wasn’t very becoming of a Queen. No man had ever put his mouth on her cunt before Jon, let alone her arse. 

Things were different with Jon, she was more than happy to give herself over to be dominated by him. His gentle demeanour outside the bedroom was counterbalanced by his wild willingness to explore her body while they were alone. She wanted him to claim her everywhere, with his hands, his tongue and his cock. 

His fingers were rough, spreading her soft thighs and pert arse cheeks. She was spread embarrassingly wide to his intense gaze. She held her breath as she felt Jon’s tongue tentatively slid across the puckered skin of her arse hole. She relaxed under the gentle exploration then cried out in pleasure, as he probed her harder and further, making her whole body shake at the devious thought of him pushing his cock inside her. 

She wanted his complete domination, she wanted his thick cock to push tightly inside her behind. She wanted to feel the delicious tightness of him releasing inside her arse. His tongue became more insistent as she relaxed, steadily lapping at her. He moved his tongue back upwards to swirl the entrance of her cunt, but slid his finger between her wet lips, coating it in her juices. 

She winced as she felt Jon rub his slickened finger over her hole. She inhaled sharply as he pushed his index finger inside her. His finger was slimmer than his cock, but he filled her so perfectly. She cried out and bucked her hips wildly towards his face, where his tongue was maddeningly circling her clit. The pressure from his finger in her arse was so intense. “Jon…please….Jon.” She didn’t know what she was crying and begging for. She felt her body tightening again, suggesting the proximity of her orgasm. 

Jon growled below her, pressing his finger deeper into her arse, and flattening his tongue against her clit. She felt the electric shocks pulse through her cunt as her sweet juices flowed down her thighs and coated Jon’s beard. Her eyes shut tightly as she clenched all the muscles in her body. She felt empty as he withdrew his finger from her, but he pulled his body up and over hers, cloaking her form with his strength. 

His thick cock hit her swollen cunt from above as he ground against her, coating himself in her sweet nectar. He kissed her tenderly yet hungrily, the taste of her still on his lips. He pushed his hips forwards, as she pressed into him, and in one thrust her was buried deep inside her. She felt her eyes roll and her back arch upwards, crying out in pleasure, as he stretched and filled her so deliciously. 

~Jon~  


She looked so beautiful as she slept, her smooth body laid delicately in the bed of furs. The fire was all but dead, meaning that it must be early morning. Jon knew he was going to have to leave her soon, which left his heart feeling heavy. How could someone have such a dramatic effect on him in such a short space of time? 

He wanted to leave her with something special this morning, he wanted to wake her up moaning and crying in pleasure. He gently lifted the furs, exposing her beautiful body to his hungry eyes. Her pale skin was marked with a map of small purple bruises and bite marks from their love making. The soft skin on the inside of her thighs was grazed from his beard. Jon longed to taste her again, her perfect sweetness calling to him from her downy silver curls. 

He slid his hands lazily over her body and moved to hover over her cunt, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He gently nudged her legs open, without waking her up. She stirred slightly as he bent down to stroke her delicious cunt with his eager tongue. His insistent but gentle licks caused her to get slicker and slicker as she became more aroused. 

Her body was soon wriggling and writhing under his mouth, as she was trapped between dream and reality. He looked up and watched her eyelids flutter, he felt her cunt clench under his lips, as she approached her climax. He knew she was awake as soon as he felt the sweetness of her release flood over his lips, her cries wild and desperate as her fingers knotted in his hair. 

Jon had an idea, one that had lingered in his dreams, in his mind for a while now. The thought of tasting her and possessing her in any way he could made his hard cock throb madly. He tested his idea by moving his tongue further down her body and sliding tentatively over her sweet puckered arsehole. He heard her gasp at his bold move, but then she relaxed under his penetrating tongue. 

She was so tight under the tip of his tongue and her taste was mesmerising; warm and spiced like her sweet bath oils. Keeping his tongue delicately circling her behind, he slid his finger through her damp cunt, spreading her juices over his finger. He couldn’t wait to feel her tightness, as he gently pushed his finger gently into her arse; feeling her muscles tighten as she cried out. 

He was desperate to be inside her, to be buried in her, pumping frantically until he released. He kept his finger in place, but moved his mouth back to her sweet cunt, pressing harder and harder on her clit. Her taste was like a drug, her release sweeter every time. Her body shook and shivered as she climaxed, begging and crying his name, as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

She was glorious in her release, her lithe body wriggling, her skin damp from perspiration and her stunning violet eyes tightly shut. Jon was desperate for her now, he needed her like he needed oxygen to breathe. He pulled his body up over hers and dipped to capture her plump lips, letting her taste herself. He slid his cock against her soaking cunt, making his toes curl. 

Jon emitted a low growl as he thrust into her in one swift movement. Listening to her cry out made his balls tighten. He plunged into Daenerys, thrusting harder and harder each time, pulling her legs around his hips to bury himself deeper inside her. She was moaning urgently, her nails raking up his spine and over his muscular arse. His cock pulsed hard as he felt his orgasm approach. He thrust harder and faster feeling his seed spurting into her in hot jets, as she cried and trembled beneath him. 

Afterwards, he felt broken as he laid his body against hers. He was shaking with exertion and he felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked down at the goddess beneath him. He was so in love with her, the thought of leaving her crushed his heart in so many ways. He never thought he could love again. He thought he was dead inside, his soul lost to the darkness but Daenerys had showed him that one’s soul is never truly lost if fire burns in your heart. 

~ Daenerys ~

She could feel his tears damp against her breast, as she came down from her high, her own tears dried against her cheeks. Today they had to say goodbye, they had to risk that they might never see each other again. Jon lifted his head and bought their lips together again, his shimmering grey eyes an unspoken promise to kiss her like that again and again when he returned. She felt the warm weight of his body shift as he looked up around the room. 

He looked back into her violet eyes with a deep sadness. “I have to leave now my Queen.” The silence hung thick and heavy in the air. She wanted to scream and shout and stamp her foot. No! He wouldn’t leave, she wouldn’t allow it, but all words got caught up in her throat as she looked lovingly at his face. She swallowed hard and nodded slowly, much like she did in the meeting room yesterday. Their sacrifice could mean saving the country from darkness, which she was willing to try at least. 

She felt his fingers move to caress her cheek and twirl a loose strand of hair. There was a loud knock on the door that startled the pair. Jon’s eyes widened with fear. He pulled out of her and immediately ran to grab his breeches and shirt, making himself decent. Daenerys stood up and felt Jon’s seed slide down her leg, the warm liquid trickling down her made her feel so depraved. She shushed Jon with hand signals, as he was trying to pull on his leather boots. 

“Who is it?” She shouted facing the door, her voice still shaking from the aftermath of her orgasm. She pulled her robe over her naked form, collecting the thin silk material from its discarded heap near the bath. The voice that rang out from behind the door was female and friendly, it was Missandei. “I have come to help you dress and get ready for the day, your Grace.” There was a massive silence as Daenerys didn’t know what to say to her friend. “Errrm give me a few minutes.” She called, looking from Jon to the armoire, wondering if he could hide inside. 

They giggled like school children rather than monarchs at the thought of hiding. Missandei’s graceful voice sounded again. “Also, your grace, have you seen Lord Snow? Ser Davos can’t find him anywhere.” The pair looked at each other wide eyed, then back at the door. They knew that they had to let Missandei in on their little secret. She was bound to find out anyway; the evidence from their coupling was all over the queen’s chambers. 

Jon was struggling to pull on his boots and comb his fingers through his tangled hair as the queen beckoned him forward to her main chamber doors. Daenerys held his hand tightly as they reached the door. She pulled her chamber door open a fraction with a loud creak to reveal a fresh faced Missandei beaming at her. Missandei’s expression soon changed as she saw the state of the Queen. Her hair was tangled beyond belief, her eyes were red and sore from tears and the pale soft skin over her neck and collarbone was covered in purple bite marks. Daenerys pulled her fingers up to her lips and silently beckoned Missandei into her chambers.

~Missandei~  


Missandei’s eyes widened even more as she saw of the Queen’s chambers in front of her. She stifled a gasp looking at the rumpled bed, the towels everywhere, bottles of aromatic oils spilled all over the stone floor, water from the bath splashed all over and the furs from her bed, a tangled mess in front of the fire. She covered her hand with her mouth as she looked to Jon, his hand interlocked with Daenerys’. 

He looked a mess as well, his dark curls splayed out at all angles, his eyes dark and bloodshot and his muscular neck was well bitten. She watched in awe as the queen pulled Jon into a passionate kiss that made Missandei feel like she shouldn’t be watching. Their hands grasped each other’s bodies and their mouths opened to take in more and more of each other. It felt so wrong to watch them but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the passionate embrace of the pair in front of her. 

The intensity of their love was too strong. The pair pulled apart and gazed longingly at each other. Missandei smirked to herself, she had predicted this a long time ago, when the Queen had commented that Lord Snow was comely and she had wondered if he would be a gentle lover. Missandei stifled her chuckle as the pair said their emotional farewells. 

~Daenerys~  


She looked into his deep grey eyes and felt her tears welling. “Farewell Jon, this isn’t the end. You will come back to me my love.” Her voice was small and feeble as she spoke. Her small hands gently covered by his larger weathered ones. They both felt so different in this way, they were raw and exposed, their masks of royalty totally dissolved. 

“Goodbye my Queen. I will come back to you, I promise. I’m too in love with you not to.” His eyes creased as he smiled and rubbed his rough lips against her smooth cheeks. The tears sliding down her delicate cheeks. “Meet me at the cave before the boats sail and we can say goodbye properly.” He smiled softly at her then nodded at Missandei before closing the door behind him. 

The click of the lock broke the blanket of silence in the room as Jon left. Daenerys grinned over at Missandei as her silent tears fell gracefully onto her cheeks. Missandei smiled sweetly. “I see you’ve made steps towards a successful alliance with the North.” Both girls laughed so hard that their ribs hurt and their eyes couldn’t meet. It was wonderful having such a fantastic friend. 

Missandei enveloped her friend gently around the shoulders and lead her to the copper bath. “Come now, we need to get you looking suitable to say goodbye to your warrior on the beach.” She watched Missandei empty the dirty bath water and pick up the crumpled towels. Daenerys sat in the chair by the bath in shock as Missandei filled it with boiling water. Her voice broke the silence in the room, “I don’t know how we will begin to untangle my hair Missandei. Lord Snow has got it in a right mess!” Missandei laughed as she came and attempted to brush out Daenerys’ long silver hair with her dragon-bone handled hairbrush. 

Daenerys enjoyed listening to Missandei singing sweetly to her as the knots pulled with each stroke of the brush. She closed her eyes and thought of him, how he had come to her and stolen her heart. He was gentle, kind and good. The sort of man that would love her for an eternity. They were bound to each other, their souls entwined, hearts a single entity. She had never ever felt such a strong pull towards anyone and the magnitude of their love frightened her. It frightened her at the thought of the lengths either of them would go to to save the other. The sharp pang of emotion fired through her body as she wondered if they could ever possibly be happy in this treacherous world.


	8. Your heart is all that I own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovers finally have to go separate ways as Jon leaves for Eastwatch. They thought they were being discrete but their advisors have other thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be the end of my fic....but because all of you lovely people didn’t want me to finish I’m carrying it on :) it might take me a bit longer to update because I’m still trying to work on my other fics but I’ll definitely carry it on. For now enjoy this last chapter of their night together!

~ Jon ~

Jon walked through the castle under the cool darkness of the early morning. The cold winds whipped through the air and made his body shiver under his thin shirt and breeches. He wrung his hands together to try and keep them warm, blowing on them every few minutes.His hot breath causing goosebumps to flash up on his arms. 

He longed for the fiery heat of Daenerys’ body and the roar of the open fire, as they consummated their newfound love for each other. Their life was perfect when they were wrapped in the furs, peacefully whispering sweet words to one another. He would miss her terribly, he had seen her every day for the last few months. He had watched her from a distance, when she walked through the castle or stood on the clifftop with her dragons. 

He had longed for her for such a long time and now she had opened her heart to him and he had fallen deeply. The thought of going back beyond the wall, to capture a weight and possibly face the night king, filled him with fear. A fear that he hadn’t felt since before he had died. 

These last few months with Daenerys had exposed Jon to more emotion than he had ever felt since returning from the dead. He had felt blind rage and anger when he beat Ramsey for Sansa & Rickon, but he hadn’t feared death at all. Now he had something to live for, the thought of death made his mind waiver and his heart break. He couldn’t leave her, he wanted a life with her. He wanted them to be happy for once in their young lives. 

His thoughts were intruded by Davos storming up to him outside his chambers, the older man was clearly furious. “Where in the hells have you been? I know you’re my king but it won’t stop me throttling you!” Jon couldn’t help but laugh at Davos’ anger. 

Realisation suddenly painted Davos’ face as he looked at Jon and saw the purple bite marks that peppered his neck and chest. “You’ve bedded the Queen!!!” Davos was hysterical, shouting at Jon in the echoing corridor. 

“Shhhhh…” Jon put his hand on Davos’ shoulder and led him silently into his chambers to continue their “Father-Son” discussion. Once the heavy oak door was slammed shut they could talk in private. Jon turned to Davos who was honourable enough to remind him of his late father. The smuggler was good and kind, always reminding Jon to stop brooding and find pleasure in life. 

Jon smiled at Davos “I thought you’d be happy that the North has an ally now.” Davos looked at him bewildered before he gave him a mock clip around the head. “Do you have a brain under that pretty mop of curls? You may be a King, but you’re still a bastard with no rights to bed the rightful Queen of the 7 kingdoms! Both of you are lovesick fools.” Jon looked down at his worn leather boots, the realisation of their predicament hitting him hard. “And in the midst of a war for Gods sake!” Davos was still harping on. 

Jon felt like a fool, he loved her but they would never be allowed to be together. He swallowed hard realising his mistake. It was already too late, he loved her too much to turn back now. “Anyways Lad, we’d better get going soon, boats launching in a couple of hours.” Davos’ stump of a hand patted Jon’s shoulder in commiseration. “I hope she was worth it son. I know how it feels to be in love, but when there’s so much politics involved, it’s best to steer clear.” 

Jon’s eyes were on the floor, he couldn’t even think of the right words to reply. She was worth it, she was so worth it. He would sooner see all 7 kingdoms covered in ice than take back his promise of love to her. 

~Daenerys~

The hot bath soothed her aching cunt as she relaxed in the scalding water. Missandei was still attempting to brush her tightly matted silver hair and was being so gentle, massaging her scalp with sweet oils and gentle soap. The boiling water stung her bruised and tender body, her fingers ghosting over the spots where Jon had gone a little wild with her. 

Her fingertips grazed the delicate bruises on her hip bones, then up to her breasts and neck, which were a patchwork of purple from Jon’s affectionate mouth. Daenerys knew that Missandei wasn’t one to pry but she could tell that her advisor was shocked when the she had disrobed, revealing her passion ravaged body. Missandei couldn’t help but laugh, wondering how Jon Snow could be so quiet and brooding then so aggressive when seducing her queen. 

As Missandei rinsed her sore body, Daenerys thought back to her and Jon in the bath and all the things he had told her. His stories made her breath catch and hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. Her solemn northern king; how she wanted to run across the beach and kiss him with all the passion and longing in her heart as he left for the North. 

She sighed heavily thinking about the sacrifices she had to make as the queen. Everything had to be proper and politically sound. She exhaled loudly thinking about what Tyrion would say to her if he knew her hearts desires. Oh god, how would she tell Tyrion.

Missandei dressed her in a dark grey woollen dress, her silver dragon brooch and chain both clipped across her chest. The high neckline of the dress covered the purple bruises on her neck and her hair was now impeccably washed, curled and braided. She looked the perfect image of a queen, as if last night had never happened. The only memory was the dull ache between her legs and the pain in her breaking heart. 

Together, her and Missandei had pieced her chambers back together, washing the dirty linen, moving the furs and cleaning up the spilt oils. Daenerys flushed bright red as Missandei saw the evidence of her and Jon’s coupling on the bed, towels and furs. Missandei just giggled and moved quickly on. Daenerys was glad that they were such good friends and that it was easy to share something like this with her friend. The pair jumped when they heard a loud and authoritative knock at the door. They knew instantly who it was from the knock. 

~ Daenerys & Tyrion ~

“Your Grace, a word.” Tyrion Lannister’s voice echoed around the chamber as he called for her from outside the door. Her and Missandei exchanged wide eyed looks before the queen called for Tyrion to enter her solar. “Enter my Lord.” Her and Missandei sat neatly by the newly made fire as Tyrion walked into the room. Although he was small, his presence in the room was overbearing as the Queen and her Hand came face to face. 

Daenerys was nervous, he must have known about her and Jon and was coming to chastise her for her rash actions and the dire consequences of their coupling. Her hand came and sat across from her over by the fire, his gaze was burning into her. She looked down at her hands, composing her queenly mask before looking up at him. 

Tyrion poured two glasses of dark Dornish red before swirling the wine around his mouth and taking a long drink. The silence in the room was tangible, the air heavy and thick with atmosphere. His eyes met hers as they battled out their fierce wills. “So your Grace, did you end up speaking to our Northern King last night?” He knew and she knew that he knew but she was ready to play this game with Tyrion. 

Her poker face was perfect, she had such a perfect steel gaze as she broached his questions. “We may have spoken. What is it to you?” Her tone short and clipped. Tyrion looked as if he was battling an internal struggle to keep composed. “Well I was wondering what he was doing entering your chambers last night then leaving early this morning?” He cleared his throat and promptly took a gulp from his glass of wine, avoiding her fuming gaze. 

She was furious, her fist clenching and her eyes narrowing as she stared at her Hand. It was absolutely none of his business who she shared her bed with and she was going to let him know not to meddle in her private affairs. Her voice was strong and powerful as it cut through the tense silence that hung over the room. “Lord Tyrion, it is none of your business to meddle in my personal affairs, and I would appreciate if you would not do so in the future.” 

She could see that Tyrion was furious, battling her angry tone with an equally frustrated one. “You are the Queen. You do not have personal affairs, not when your private life affects all of us and the whole country. There cannot be any secrets between us!” Tyrion’s voice was stern, hitting every nerve in her body. Her voice was softer this time, defeated by Tyrion’s stern words. 

“Yes, Jon spent the night in my chambers and yes I’m in love with him.” Silence hung thick over the room as the words spilled from her luscious lips, only the soft crackle of the fire hummed in the background. Tyrion raised his eyebrows at her and swilled down the last of his wine. “Thank you for finally admitting it. I’ve suspected for some time that you two might end up as more than allies. I’ve seen Jon’s glances of adoration and I’ve often noticed your wondering eyes of late. You two are still foolish, falling in love in the midst of a war!” 

She interjected his almost fatherly speech with her wavering voice. “We couldn’t have stopped it.” Her voice was small and feeble, far from a monarch and more of a young woman. “I love him, more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” Tyrion stroked his hands through his hair and through his beard. “Believe it or not, I’ve been in love before. I know what it’s like to feel loves tender touch and heartbreaks cruel sting. There are many things that I’m sure you and Jon are yet to discuss.” 

She watched him through narrowed eyes, feeling her heart viciously thumping in her chest as Tyrion continued his speech. “The Queen of the seven kingdoms and Ned Starks bastard. You know the Queen cannot court or marry a bastard, even if he is a King.” She was infuriated once more by his spiteful words. “Lord Tyrion, look at us all in my council. We are all misfits and outcasts, ruled by the world’s perception of us. We are freed slaves, dwarves, orphans, children of madmen, wanted felons and yet we all stand together under the same cause. You have no right to judge Jon for the sins of his father, he has as much right to marry the queen as anyone does.” 

Tyrion smirked at her little outburst. “So, you’re marrying Jon Snow now. Does he know of your infertility, that you cannot provide him with sons, or that he would have to wear the crown of the 7 kingdoms with you?” Her heart sank, she had not told him of these things. She needed time to reflect on their intense relationship, but right now she needed to see him, she needed to say her proper goodbye. 

“Lord Tyrion, as much as I appreciate your council, you are dismissed.” Her voice was quiet but full of rage as she collected her thoughts, listening to Tyrion’s boots click against her stone floor and the door swing open. Missandei reached out and held Daenerys’ hand, a feeling that was so familiar and comforting, yet so distant. “Come Missandei, I’m going to find Jon before he leaves the island.” She swallowed always the tears that were threatening to fall and headed through the door and down onto the beach. 

~ Jon ~

He was waiting for her where they had agreed to meet. The entrance to the cave was sheltered and out of the way enough for them to share a private moment, yet not too far from the sea that Jon could get onto the boat with the other men and head out to their ship. 

He nervously fiddled with the leather straps his sword belt, where Longclaw was safely stowed against his hip. Thoughts running through his head of his beloved. Would she have come to her senses and realised that last night was a mistake? Did she ever truly love him? 

His heart was thumping so loudly as he heard soft footsteps on the sand. She had come. She was coming to say goodbye to him. His heart ached more and more at the thought of her absence from his life. She was his oxygen, the flame in his heart, the reason he was still breathing. 

She spoke to her bloodriders in Dothraki, her voice sweet and smooth, even in the harsh foreign tongue. He looked up from his boots as she turned the corner. She looked so regal today in her Queenly garb, her hair perfect and her dress and breeches covering her body from her neck to her boots. Her mask was back in place, the only glimmer of her was truly reflected in her eyes, as she walked towards him. 

The dazzling violet shining in the dim flames of the torchlights, glints of amethyst brightly awakening Jon’s senses. He stepped forward to meet her, pulling her petite body flush against his. His lips enveloped hers in a fervent kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing together as they desperately claimed each other. 

His hands roamed over her back, pulling her closer towards him. The warmth emanating from her was unbelievable. He moved his left hand to caress her soft cheek, she released the sweetest murmurs, as his teeth nibbled her bottom lip and their tongues swirled together. She tasted like fine wine, sweet spice and her. Such a distinct taste that he would be able to identify it anywhere. 

They had only been parted a few hours and he missed her already. He moved to bury his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet fragrant oils and her silky skin. Her dress hid her bruises but he smiled knowing they were there. “Jon…” Her voice was a breathless whisper as she breathed his name into his ear. “I need you before you go.” 

His head was dizzy with her, just her being there with him turned his mind to jelly. He felt her hands slide over his jerkin to the laces of his breeches. She was so insatiable, even after their five or was it six times coupling last night, she still needed him, still wanted him to satisfy her. 

She kissed steadily up his neck as she ground her hips fiendishly against him. Jon leant back against the rocky surface of the cave, her small hands fumbling with the laces on his leather breeches. She reached his thick, hard cock with her hands and began slowly pumping his length. His breathing rattled in his chest and he hissed as she began gripping him tighter. “Oh Gods…Dany please.” He was begging her, what for he didn’t know. He just knew that this felt amazing. 

He opened his eyes to find her wide violet eyes boring into his deep grey pools. She smiled sweetly as they gazed at each other. She leant in and kissed him tenderly on the lips as he moved to unlace her breeches and slide them down to her knees, exposing her soft wet cunt to the chill of the sea air. 

He bunched her dress up to her waist so that he could see how delicious she looked, his tongue darting to wet his lips in anticipation of being buried deep within her tightness. She glistened under the flaming torch, her alabaster pale thighs, her soft platinum curls and her shining cunt. 

Jon reached out and slid his finger inside her, causing her to moan and squirm. He clamped his other hand over her mouth knowing that her Queensguard were outside and would kill him the moment she screamed. Her eyes were wide, but she nodded her head in understanding. He moved his hand away from her mouth and pressed his finger to her lips, warning her to be quiet. 

He tentatively pushed his fingers inside her as she ran her hands across his cock. Her touch was torturous and he wanted nothing more than to plunge inside her and take her. He pulled his hand away from her and lifted her, spinning them around so that Daenerys was seated on a rocky outcrop with her back against the wall. Jon’s rough fingers spreading her thighs gently, exposing her gorgeous cunt to him and making her cheeks blush a sweet shade of pink. 

He quickly unbuckled longclaw, letting the precious sword fall to the floor with a thud. He torn down his breeches to his knees, the cool sea air whipping around his exposed arse. Jon lined his cock up with her aching cunt and stroked the tip across her wetness, pushing into her gently and making her mewl and gasp. He slowly inched inside her, delicately to stretching her, knowing she was no doubt sore. 

She lifted her hips towards his, angling her body perfectly for him to penetrate deeply. Once he was fully inside her, he growled and pushed his hips quickly, thrusting with vigour. The queen had to bite his leather Jerkin to prevent her screams. He plunged in and out of her sweet cunt as she threw her head back, her eyes closed. Her hands were tightly gripping his muscular arse and her teeth clamped against her own plush lips, to stop her crying out. 

He was so close to reaching his climax, the white hot heat of her body was spreading through him. His balls tightened and his cock throbbed. Her tight walls convulsed around him as she approached her climax. Her body trembled and shook as she reached her peak. He could feel her release dripping down his leg as her orgasm took over her body. Her fingernails punishing his arse cheeks as she tried to control her screams. Her pristine face was contorted and her beautiful eyes were scrunched up in delight. 

Jon took one look at her beautiful face and felt the gush of his release flood her delicate body. She collapsed against him, letting her knees weaken and his strong arms catch her and envelope her. He tenderly kissed her forehead and her closed eyelids, whilst caressing the sweet baby hairs around her temple. She was so perfect and he was absolutely not ready to leave her at all. 

“Jon….” She looked up at him, her gorgeous eyes flooded with tears. “I want you to have something. Something to remember me by, something to keep you coming back.” He watched in awe as she reached up and unpinned the three-headed dragon brooch from her lapel. She ran her fingers over the cool metal before she placed it in his warm hand. “Please think of me while you’re away.” He stared from the brooch up to the gorgeous woman in his arms, the love of his life, his soulmate. 

“Aye, Daenerys, I couldn’t let you go even if I wanted to.” She nuzzled her face into his neck and inhaled his scent, he could feel her tears dampen his neck as she sobbed gently. “I love you Daenerys, don’t ever forget that.” He brushed away her tears and held her while she composed herself. “I love you too Jon, more than I’ve ever loved another.” 

~Daenerys~

They detangled themselves from one another, righting their clothes then heading out onto the beach. Her bloodriders had discreetly stayed a little distance away from the entrance to the cave, almost suspecting the scene that had just taken place. There on the beach was a small rowing boat with Ser Jorah packing provisions, Davos was already in the boat and Gendry was helping load supplies. Lord Tryrion, Missandei and Varys were walking down to the beach from the castle to wish their farewells. 

Daenerys looked impeccable, she had righted her outfit and there was not a hair out of place. She smiled to herself knowing that her cunt was sore and wet from Jon’s seed. She walked to approach Jorah and thanked him for his wonderful service to her and the crown. She wished her sweet old bear a safe journey and safe return. She thought of him as a father figure in her life, even though he harboured a not-so-secret love for her that was beyond appropriate. He scowled as he saw Jon approach the boat with her. 

Before Jon boarded the boat, she stared deeply into his blissful grey eyes. She smiled knowing that her dragon brooch was safely tucked into his jerkin, next to his heart. Jon cleared his throat, she knew he would hide his true feelings for her while they were around everyone; even if most of them knew. 

“At least you won’t have to deal with the king in the North anymore.” He was having a joke with her, one that few could detect from their proper mannerisms towards each other. “I’d grown used to him.” She toyed back with Jon, flashing him a sweet and unassuming smile. He bowed his head courteously. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, your grace.” She smiled as she felt his rough hand graze her small fiery hand, the unspoken promise of a boundless love. 

He ran into the sea with the other men, never looking back at her. She silently hoped he would turn and see the sorrow in her eyes and run back to the beach, never to leave her. However, she knew that if she looked back she was lost and she thought it was probably the same for Jon. She sighed heavily, pressing her thighs together as his warm seed tricked down her legs, a reminder of him etched in her body and her mind. She closed her eyes and turned back to the castle. She murmured to him under her breath, a silent prayer that only he could hear. “Never let me go Jon, never let me go.”


	9. Cold hands reaching for mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even beyond the wall, Jon and Daenerys still feel their inexplicable connection towards one another. Their survival ultimately may depend on their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggles of not being able to text your lover! I wanted to strengthen their relationship to more than a one night stand, as it is their destiny to be together and that means they have a connection like they've never experienced before. I'm carrying on and loosely following the season 7 of the show but I do prefer to write smut rather than too much plot or politics so there are hints of both to keep the story interesting but it's definitely going to be J+D focused and more fluff and smut than anything else! Enjoy :)

~ Daenerys ~

It had been weeks since Jon had left Dragonstone and the hole in Daenerys’ heart was getting larger each day. The wind and rain howled through the old stone castle, as the storm broke against the shore. The thin glass windows shuddered and shook as she watched the thick dark rain drops slide down the weathered panes. Where was he? Had their mission been a success? 

All these weeks and she had heard nothing. She felt an ache deep inside her that she had never experienced before. Her stomach wavered at the thought of food. She was barely eating and didn’t want wine; the rich taste of the wine felt cloying and dense in her mouth. She couldn’t sleep and when she finally did, her dreams were filled with vivid images of fire and blood, destruction and often the death of her lover. She had woken up more than once with her body soaked in sweat and her nightgown sticking to her, even though the room was cold. She had woken up crying and screaming Jon’s name, waiting for her dream to become a reality. 

Her fingers curled through the thick strands of her silver hair, twisting the fibres around and around, as she brushed out her intricate plaits. She was sat in her large bed alone and cold; without Jon she had lost her fire. She was furious at her feelings of weakness and vulnerability when they were apart. Daenerys screamed out loud into the cavernous abyss of her chambers, scattering her hairbrush across the room. 

The lavish gold and dragon bone handle of the hairbrush clattered loudly, as it smashed into the stone floor. She buried her head in her hands and wept. She wept for Jon, she wept for the memory of her lost mother and her son, for her barren womb, for her dear friends and for their uncertain future in the wars to come. Even if her and Jon did survive this war, and they could be together, she couldn’t give him any heirs. What would become of their legacy with no living children to carry on their reign? 

Her tears were sweet and salty as the covered her delicate cheeks. She lifted her head and reached for the bone-handled looking glass in front of her on the bed. She held it up to gaze at her face. She truly was beautiful, but recently she looked pale and thinner than usual. Her wide violet eyes were bloodshot and red with tears. What was this man doing to her? She knew the moment that she took him into her heart that they should never have been parted. She laid back against the plump feather pillows and drew the thick furs up to her chin to keep out the cold. She closed her eyes and called his name in a silent whisper. “Jon…Jon” She used her senses to feel his presence deep within the recesses of her mind. 

That night she dreamt of him. They were together in the most incredible way, it was although they had never been parted. He was there lying beside her, his naked body pressed hard against hers. His cool, firm hands were running all over her slim figure. His fingertips caressing and pinching her sweet erect nipples, causing electricity to pulse through her veins. 

She cried out in her dream as his fingers filled her swollen, soaking cunt so wonderfully. She wriggled and squirmed under his attention. Their mouths clashing together, with tongues fighting for possession of each others mouths. She could feel him there, he was really with her. She was sure she had dreamt of him before. All those cold, lonely nights in Essos when she saw her lover in her dreams. He was young and comely, but his face was always hidden in the shadows. Her mind whirled as she felt Jon’s muscular form cover her own lithe body. He was strong and powerful as he thrust into her hard and deep. She cried his name as she slipped downwards into complete darkness.

~Jon~

Jon couldn’t feel either his hands or his feet. He was wearing layer upon layer of thick furs and yet he was still freezing cold. The icy winds of the far North whipped around their camp, blowing flurries of snow against the sides of their hide tents. The thick blizzard settled on the tent rooves and coated the already snowy ground. Jon was on guard duty and it was so cold that he was sat practically over the brazier, attempting to keep himself warm. He looked down at his hands, which were practically purple due to lack of blood flow to them. The weird irony was that he was supposed to be dead, blood was not supposed to flow through his body. 

He wished he were a dragon like Daenerys, fire truly flowed through her veins. He thought of her as he watched the delicate snow fall, it was beautiful and deadly just as she was. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, imagining her soft white skin as pale as snow. Her beautiful hair as bright as the moon and her striking violet eyes pulled him in deep every time. He had thought of her everyday on the journey North, well he had pretty much thought of her everyday since he had laid eyes on her. He felt like a love sick green boy swooning over a beautiful maiden. He laughed at the thought of her catching his longing stares, always hopeful that she would reciprocate them. He still chuckled as he thought of the Dragon Queen laying with a bastard. 

The feeling of the reciprocated love between them made his heart flutter and fly. He had never truly felt alive until her was with her. Until he was kissing her and touching her. Until he was buried deep inside her agonising warmth. She would truly warm him up if she were here; she was so fiery to touch. He pushed his fingers towards the flickering flames in the centre of the brazier; attempting to emanate the feeling of her skin. 

He pulled his hand away quickly as the flames threatened to lick his flesh. He thought back to her hand gliding through the fire. He wondered what she was doing now. She would be asleep in that beautiful ornate bed that he so wished to be in with her? How much he wished he could hold her. He wanted to feel her soft naked body pressed hard against his. Why did he agree to this stupid mission? He was bloody frozen and beyond irritable. He just wanted to be reunited with his queen. 

He pulled the furs further up his neck and stoked the wood in the brazier. He was supposed to be guarding the camp but he knew that Ghost was also out there patrolling, which made him feel safe. His loyal companion would let him know if there was any danger out there. He dared close his eyes and whisper her sweet name. “Daenerys..Daenerys.” Her voice answered in his mind, pulling him down into the darkness. Her soft silver hair tickled his face as she lay hovering above him. Her plump lips kissing his neck and face as she straddled his thighs. She was gloriously naked and the warm weight of her in his lap was unbearable, as she pressed tighter and tighter to his groin. How had he lived so long without her? The memory of her rocking her sweet cunt against him caused his cock to harden underneath all those layers of leather and furs. He pressed his palm against his hardness to try and emanate the feeling of her pressed against him. 

When he closed his eyes again he could almost smell her. He was so lost in this fantasy dream world that he thought he could smell the heady scent of rich oils from Essos, along with the delicious thickness of her own arousal. He could almost taste her as he licked his lips and thought about sliding his tongue through her delicate cunt. He shuddered as the thought of her climaxing under his mouth. Her sweet face scrunched up and her beautiful eyes closed. Her small hands clutching his hair or shoulders, leaving red raw marks in the skin. His breathing was growing more ragged as plumes of steam drifted into the freezing air. He was clutching his cock within his breeches and rubbing rhythmically, desperate to replicate the feeling of being with her. A truly impossible task. 

Jon was startled from his devious dream as Ghost padded towards him around the fire. He quickly pulled his hand away from his breeches, feeling weird that his wolf was watching him. Ghost’s red eyes shone like garnets in the firelight. Rich red, swirled with the deepest black. The massive wolf made his way silently around the fire and nudged Jon hard with his snout. “What is it boy?” Jon reached out and curled his fingers through the wolf’s thick fur, feeling it wet and cold from snow and ice. Ghost looked back out towards the abyss, the sun was just beginning to rise and dawn was breaking. Ghost turned, hackles raised and growled. The deep rumble shook Jon to the core. Who or what was out there?

~Daenerys~

When she woke, she felt sick, sick to her core. Jon! She knew something was wrong, she felt it in her heart and in her soul. Everything was cold; her hands, feet and face were all cold as ice. She threw back her furs on the bed and rushed over to the flickering fire in the solar. A wave of nausea hit her as she crouched in front of the fire. She closed her eyes, willing the sickness to disappear. She swallowed the thick bile that was rising in her throat. As she knelt before the fire, she weaved her fingers through the soft fur rug below her, thinking immediately of him and how she had shared some of her darkest secrets with him. He hadn’t run, he wasn’t scared, shocked or disgusted with her. He was in awe and he was in love. Maybe there was a hint of trepidation at the mention of her anger but mainly she saw adoration in his deep dark eyes. Ever since they had fallen so deeply in love she had been able to sense his presence. To feel his heart beating within her mind. Now all was cold and she couldn’t feel the fire that usual raged inside her body. 

She stood and ran to the door of her chambers, instructing the guards to send Missandei to help her get ready. She needed to go up there. She needed to see what was wrong. Her body and mind buzzed with electricity at the thought of seeing Jon again. She had pictured him in her dreams often, but nothing would compare to seeing his gorgeous broody face in real life. She closed her eyes and although she was not religious, she prayed to any gods that could hear her that he wasn’t injured or worse, dead. 

Missandei hurriedly knocked on the doors before pushing them hastily open, worrying madly about the Queen. “Your Grace, I came as soon as I could. What’s wrong?” She turned away from the fire to face her friend, whose eyes were wide with trepidation. “Listen to me Missandei. I know I will sound crazy but I have this feeling that Jon is in trouble. He needs my help.” Missandei’s voice was soft and faltered as she spoke. “Forgive me your Grace, but how can you possibly know?” Daenerys turned to Missandei and held out her hands for her friend to touch. Missandei gasped at the feeling of Daenerys’ stone cold hands against the warmth of her own. “My hands have been cold since last night and all this morning. Last night when I dreamt of Jon he was there, but then there was nothing but darkness. You know my dreams come true.” Daenerys stared at her friend, desperately trying to get her to understand the magnitude of her love and her concern for Jon. 

“Ok so what are we going to do about this?” Missandei looked so concerned at her friends apparent madness but wanting to empathise and calm her down. She knew how stubborn and headstrong Daenerys was. She would do what she wanted to do and Missandei had never seen two people more in love than her and Jon. It worried her that he would be the death of her friend. Daenerys voice snapped Missandei from her trance. “Help me get ready to fly North.” Daenerys was now rifling through her clothes trying to find something fitting for the icy cold of the North. Missandei sighed but knew that Tyrion would surely have something to say about this. The atmosphere between the two of them had been tense since Tyrion had discovered the Queen’s little secret and confronted her about it. They had barely spoken for the last 3 weeks except for council meetings, which worried Missandei even more.

When she was finally dressed in multiple layers of woollen leggings, thick hide boots, two tunics and her soft white ermine fur coat, she was desperate to get into the air and help Jon. Her head was swimming with all her thoughts and fears. What if Jon was telling the truth? Would she see them? She swallowed back the rising bile as she thought of dead men walking. She walked so fast through the corridors of Dragonstone that she was almost running. Her bloodriders were running to desperately try and keep up with her. She was trying to avoid Tyrion, when Lord Varys came rushing up beside her, his lavish gown swirling regally, as he trotted across the stone floor. 

“Your Grace, a moment please.” His voice was soft yet demanding as he caught her attention. She turned to face him, annoyed at the interruption in her plans. “What Lord Varys? I’m in a hurry at the moment.” Her voice was harsh and cold as she replied. “It’s about Lord Snow, your Grace.” He said softly as he handed her a small raven scroll. She quickly unfurled the small scrap of parchment, the corners tearing sharply at her fingers as she hurried to read it. The blood drained from her face as she read the scrappy letters on the scroll. It was from Ser Davos as Eastwatch. He was asking for her help, he was demanding her help. They needed her because Jon and his company were in trouble. She knew it, she had known it even before the scroll. She scrunched it up in her hand letting the hurt and anger flow through her body. She closed her eyes and drew her strength before marching towards the cliff where her three mighty dragons were sleeping. 

~Jon~  


He heard them before he saw them, a great rumble followed by a huge cloud of ice and smoke. Hundreds of thousands of wights all running towards their camp. He bellowed for his men to wake, calling for them to draw their swords and run. He turned towards Ghost who had his fangs bared before the dead men. “Ghost. Run to Eastwatch. Alert Davos!” He shouted at his wolf before watching the powerful beast run off into the snowy wilderness. His men were rousing sleepily, Jon was shouting and shaking them to get them moving before the dead hit. There were too many in the army of the dead, they could not stand and fight. They had to run. 

Once they all realised the magnitude of the approaching danger, the whole company ran. They ran through the deep powdery snow, tripping as they hurried away from the imminent threat. Men in Jon’s company were dropping like flies. Jon kept pulling them up beside him and dragging them along, despite the ache and numbness that took over his whole body. The cold and fatigue shook him to the core but he had to keep going. He had to survive. He looked back, always watching the cloud of the dead rumbling towards them. He felt fear, fear for his life, fear for their mission but mostly fear for his heart. He didn’t think he could die before he saw her again, before he felt her soft lips against his.

They ran towards a frozen lake, the thick ice cracking slightly as Jon slid onto it’s shiny mirrored surface. He called for his men to halt their run but soon realised that it was a better option to head for the island in the middle of the ice than to face the inevitable death that the night king and his army would bring. He gingerly crept onto the ice and felt the thick surface hold his weight. He ran steadily towards the rocky island that was jutting upwards like a beacon in a storm. They ran with all the speed and strength their cold, tired bodies could muster; their hearts beating wildly in their chests. The army of the dead was running furiously to meet them. 

Jon and his company stood and turned to face them with their swords drawn. His hands trembled as he tried to be brave, as he tried to muster all his strength to face the impending doom that was upon them. He heard them, the deep rumble of crashing ice and fast moving bodies as they ran towards the lake. The cold bone pommel of Longclaw felt heavy in his gloved hand as he held the sword high, preparing to defend himself and his friends. Suddenly the ice smashed as the weight of the running dead bore down on it. All his men stood in amazement as the wights plunged into the frozen lake, causing ice cold water to wildly splash the lake’s surface. Jon’s newly beating heart stopped once more. They had escaped one death but they would certainly freeze to death overnight on this island and the lake would surely freeze back over again. 

He hoped that Davos would stick to the pre-arranged plan and alert Daenerys when Ghost returned to Eastwatch. He closed his eyes and pictured her riding her great black dragon, whose scales shone like glowing coals and eyes that glinted like precious gems. When he saw her in his mind, she was magnificent; like the Targaryen queens of old, raining fire and blood down on her enemies. He held his fingers to his lips and kissed them softly through his thick leather gloves. In his head he spoke as if he were speaking to his lover. His words a breathless whisper on the endless icy breeze over this lost lake. “Dany.” He called out for her. “Dany come to me please. Dany I need you, please never let me go.”


	10. Darling, don’t be afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys knows that Jon is in trouble and ventures up to the icy depths of the North to save him, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own version of “Beyond the wall” from Jon and Daenerys points of view. Mostly similar to the show but there are some changes. Their feelings and relationship mostly but I hope you enjoy and thank you all for supporting me! Let me know what you think! :)

 

~ Daenerys ~

The wintery winds whipped around her as she strode across the cliffs of Dragonstone, determined to get to Jon as soon as possible. She had seen the fear in his eyes, even though he was a brave king, he knew the danger that the army of the dead posed to their home in Westeros. She had nearly approached the sleeping spot of her sons. All three dragons were curled up in a deep slumber like large dogs, their black, green and gold scales glinting even in the overcast light of the early morning. Whenever she saw them, she smiled, thinking about how far she had come and how much there was left to do in reclaiming her home land from the mad queen. 

The wind on dragonstone was so wild that she could barely hear Tyrion’s voice as he ran up behind her calling out her name. “Your Grace, your grace! Daenerys!” Her hand was calling for her across the wide grassy clifftops. Damn him and his outdoor brooding spots on an early morning. She stopped and turned as he came running and panting behind her. “Where are you going?” His tone was harsh and accusing but also thick with worry. “I’m going to rescue my men beyond the wall. I’m part of this plan as well, I can’t just stand by and do nothing.” She bit at the words as she said them in a petulant tone. “You’re going to save Jon.” He looked disappointed as he bowed his head. The thick awkward silence between them swirled in the misty drizzle of the early morning. Her coat flapped furiously in the breeze as she stared away from her hand over to her sons, who were waking from their slumber. 

Drogon could sense her frustration and his large flaming eyes opened as he bought up his huge shining black head to stare intently at his mother. His smaller brothers were also gradually waking and lifting their heads with the commotion. Tyrion was the first to break the silence his eyes nervously flickering between Daenerys and her dragons. He had seen the Tarlys burn, he didn’t want to be next. He gulped, knowing her penchant for flaming her enemies. “Your Grace, I implore you to listen to me please. If we lose you then we’ve lost everything, our whole fight for the throne is over.” His eyes were sad and worried as he spoke to her. She exhaled shakily, knowing that Tyrion was very good at politics and was thinking with his head while she was letting her heart rule. She didn’t want to think like that, her singular and resounding thoughts were courage, bravery, togetherness and Jon. 

Jon consumed her heart and her mind but he didn’t make her weaker, he made her stronger and try as she might she couldn’t focus on anything else. She turned away from her sons to look at her hand, her vibrant violet eyes piercing his gaze. “I will not stand here and do nothing again. What kind of queen am I if I won’t risk my life to save my people?” The words left an acrid burn in her mouth as she spat them out venomously. She didn’t even begin to let him reply before she turned and ran to her sons, who were all now standing tall and stretching their huge reptilian wings. 

Their roars and cries filled the sky, wild shrieking pierced the thick cloud over dragonstone. When she approached Drogon, she ran her delicate hands over the blistering hot scales on his face, the heat soothing her frozen palms. His scales were so soft and smooth as she reached up and climbed onto his back. The heat of the dragons body beneath her filled her with fire. She felt her hands and feet tingling as she clutched the mighty spines between his shoulders to anchor herself. 

In her mind she spoke to her sons in her smooth mother tongue, the high Valyrian words rolling freely through her mind as her connection with Drogon strengthened. She urged him to head North to find Jon. She was sure that the massive beast could sense her affinity to Jon even before she was sure herself. Thinking back to the way that he had approached Drogon with foolish courage and a death-defying curiosity made her heart pound and her loins tingle. The way his hand caressed the dark scales of her ferocious son with the upmost awe and care, amazed her. Soon after that, she knew the way that his gentle touch felt on her own smooth skin. Delicious thoughts of Jon’s caresses soon filled her mind, but she shook her head clear, needing to focus her thoughts for Drogon. 

She closed her eyes tightly as Drogon lumbered towards the edge of the huge cliff, his powerful legs pushing off the grass and the wind whipping underneath him as his huge wings flapped and propelled them into the gloomy sky. She wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the feeling of flying, as Drogon nose-dived off the edge of the cliff, plummeting head first into the abyss. He dove through misty cloud, causing her hair to dampen and droplets of rain to sting her lips and cheeks. She clutched his spikes harder as her son sped up, the cool wind beating her tiny body, as her mighty dragon twisted and turned through the dense atmosphere. Beside her she saw Rhaegal and Viserion twisting and turning through the clouds, following each other in a playful duel. Their great wings were spread wide as they glided gracefully over the thermals. 

She smiled to herself as all three of her sons cried out in unison, the sound of their calls making her body shake. The fire of her ancestors of old Valyria roared in her heart. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of weightlessness and freedom that came from flying. She whispered Jon’s name on a gust of wind, hoping and praying that she wasn’t too late. 

~Jon~  


His heavy eyelids opened as he felt the bitter cold creep over his entire body. The fur on his cloak had turned brittle with a thin sheet of ice and snow that covered his whole body. Their small company was huddled together on the small rocky outcrop in the middle of the frozen lake. They were still being surrounded by thousands of soldiers from the army of the dead. Jon’s head was swimming with the horrific memories of Hardholme; the amount of death and destruction that he witnessed that day crushed him. His eyes shifted across the band of wights facing them, examining their hollow skeletal faces in turn. As he scanned the surroundings, his dark eyes were drawn to three figures standing high on the hill. It took a few moments for his groggy eyes to focus on them. His breath hitched when he realised that it was the night King and two white walkers. If he could just kill the night king then all of this would be over. 

He chastised himself for being so foolish to think that he could achieve that feat alone. He rubbed his numb hands together and shifted slightly as some of his men woke up. He wondered if she had got his message? Would she come? She was their only hope of survival now. Surely she couldn’t abandon him, not after all the things they had promised each other? 

The minutes rolled into hours, as Jon and his men huddled together for warmth, even though they couldn’t feel their bodies or faces, as the cold wind whipped their cheeks. Jon could see that the cracked ice was freezing over, and knew that soon the bloodthirsty wights would come for them. Jon closed his eyes and ducked his head in his furs in an attempt to escape the icy wind that stung his face. 

All he could see in his mind was fire; raging, swirling and flickering. Vibrant red and orange flames licked at his chest from inside him. His whole body tingled with this rich heat. His lips parted as he gasped in an attemot to fill his chest with freezing cold air. The fire raged inside attempting to consume him and he knew the feeling well. This was what it felt like to be close to her; the overwhelming heat that was encapsulated in her tiny form. When he held her in his arms or when he was buried deep inside her, he felt alive and radiant; the flames filling his heart and denying his death. His eyes shot open as he heard the roar of dragons above him. 

Daenerys! She had come for him. Although she was enveloped in thick white clouds, he could feel her presence near him. Her white hot heat spread all through his body. The screech of the dragons had also awoken the dead army, who all suddenly stood to attention before marching across the now frozen lake surface with their weapons drawn. 

“Draw your swords!” Jon bellowed as he pulled Longclaw from it’s sheath, preparing for the attack. The men huddled close with their weapons drawn as they made a defensive circle on the tiny island. The next thing Jon saw was the tremendous flash of orange dragon fire as it rippled across the surface of the lake, plunging the dead men into the ice water as they were burnt to dust. His heart was pounding so fast that it threatened to jump from his chest. His aching body shook as Drogon’s fierce black shape came into view. 

He couldn’t deny that she was a sight to behold. His stunning lover looked so small on the back of this phenomenal creature. His roars sent shivers up Jon’s spine as his men looked upwards in a mixture of awe and terror. He knew that look from when he had first encountered Drogon. Her son was fierce and he was soon joined by his smaller brothers, who bellowed and released their vicious streams of wild dragon fire into the army of the dead. Tormund knocked Jon out of his gaze as he clapped him on the back. “Ah pretty Jon Snow knows how to pick the feistiest women. She is kissed by fire also.” He winked at Jon as he admired Daenerys in the sky. Seeing her like this in charge of her dragon, crying wildly for him to burn their enemies made Jon aroused in all sorts of inappropriate ways. 

~Daenerys ~

She hid behind the thick white clouds as she circled and oversaw the terrifying scene beneath her. She could see Jon and his men fighting the wights on the frozen lake. They looked like tiny dark specs in an icy wasteland. The army of the dead were circling and advancing onto the ice towards Jon and his company. Her face scrunched up with determination as she urged Drogon to plunge lower through the dense cloud that covered their position. He dove down with immense speed and precision as the wind whipped around her tiny body. “Dracarys” She called with an assertive tone, the words thick on her lips as the hate spread through her body. She tingled at the feelings of power and control that she held, as she felt the rumble deep inside his belly, before he released a wild stream of vibrant orange dragon fire onto the unsuspecting wights below. 

The sight of them slashing at Jon and his men filled her with anger and trepidation. This is what he had been warming her against, he had been right all this time and she had struggled to believe him. Even though she had seen many strange and wondrous things in her young lifetime, for some reason Jon’s fear over walking dead men fell on her deaf ears. That was until she saw them with her own eyes. 

She carried on surveying the area from her aerial vantage point, spraying the wights with flurries of dragon fire, to keep them away from Jon and his men. In her mind she called for all three of her sons to attack the army below, which they did with shrill answering cries and bursts of fire. She felt overcome with an immense sensation of power, as she watched all three of her sons burning the deadly army. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she watched Jon fighting. His strong athletic body was agile and quick, as he turned and twisted, skilfully attacking the wights with his Valyrian steel sword. She swallowed the feelings of dread as she feared the worst from one wrong step. She could do more, she had to get him safely away from the ground. Her body tingled at their close proximity, the mere presence of him sent her nerve endings into spasm. 

Her breath rattled as she swooped low to try and find an advantageous landing place. That is when her eyes met his. A figure as white as snow, with piercing eyes, vibrant blue like the iciest water. His gaze burned right into her soul, his intense eyes reached depths of her heart that were until recently closed off to the world. She felt the ice crystals forming in her chest as a chill ran down her spine and she gasped for breath in the glacial air. While their eyes were locked she noticed the thick ice spear strapped to the Night King’s dead mount and she knew instantly that they had to get away from this place as soon as possible. She pulled her eyes away and swung Drogon back to face Jon and his company, the mighty dragon landing with an audible thud onto the thick ice. His fire spun a circle around them, loosely defending them from oncoming attack. Jon ran over to her when she landed, his deep grey eyes shining with love, adoration and blatant fear. He reached his hand up towards hers and she reached down to him from the back of Drogon but their fingers were miles apart. 

She had to feel his skin touch hers, she had to thaw this aching frost within her heart and soul. She slid down Drogon’s leg, landing on her hands and feet at the base of her huge dragon. The next thing she knew she was being swooped off the ground by Jon’s enthusiastic embrace, his mouth meeting hers with all the passion of a man possessed. Their desperate kisses melting their cold cores and lighting the fires of their hearts. Daenerys could hear her heart thumping in her chest as Jon’s cold lips made her face tingle and her cheeks flush. Suddenly he pulled out of their embrace to defend himself against more wights that were approaching them as they stood beside Drogon. Daenerys pulled her arakh from her waistbelt and began slashing at their enemy with Jon, their bodies twisting and turning in unison, while they battled the dead together. 

Jon’s men ran up the side of Drogon, scared of the mighty beast but fearing the wights more. They were all exhausted and frozen to the bone, their bodies bloodied and battered and their breathing laboured. A tall man with a large burn scar across his face was the first to speak. “Ah we finally meet the Dragon Queen and we still need to capture one of these fucking things.” His voice was rough, a long drawl that was as scratchy as his demeanour. She nodded to him that she would defend them as they secured the wight that they were to catch and take to Cersei. 

Jorah, the man with the scar and another fellow with an eye-patch began surrounding a single wight and beating it. They held it down and bound it with thick ropes. The creature thrashed and cried before releasing a blood curdling scream that made her body tremble. Once this creature was secured, she called for the men to climb up onto Drogon, then made her way up his back herself to sit between his shoulders. She looked down at Jon who was still battling several wights as she fired arrows at another two from the top of her vantage point on Drogon. “Jon. Please get on, let’s go.” She called down to her handsome lover as he wielded his sword viciously, never taking his eyes off the Night King. The next thing she knew, her head whipped around at the noise of a spear whistling through the air. 

The thick ice spear was hurtling towards Drogon as he twisted his mighty head away from the dangerous missile. She released a shaky breath as she watched the spear carry on it’s trajectory. She gasped in horror, her eyes wide as she realised who had been the real target for the spear. Viserion was circling low across the outer rim of the lake, his flames licking viciously at the attackers. Her voice was trapped in her throat as she watched the event unfold, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She couldn’t think, speak or breathe. Silent sobs wracked her body as she screamed out for her youngest son. The spear impaled his side and he released a horrific cry of pain as his shimmering golden body twisted and careered through the icy surface of the lake. 

~Jon~

He couldn’t contain himself as he ran towards her. She was truly phenomenal. Her silver hair whipping around her face, the strands that had come loose from her plait were playing wildly in the wind. Her cheeks were pink and frost-bitten and her lips were flushed red from the cold. She landed her colossal dragon onto the surface of the ice with a mighty roar. He ran to meet her, forgetting everything else that was going on around him. His arm reached up high but their fingers still didn’t touch. Daenerys slid gracefully down Drogon’s leg and landed in front of Jon. He reached for her and held her tightly in his arms; their embrace was something that neither of them could have stopped if they tried. Their mouths interlocked in a desperate passion, hands holding each other’s faces as close as possible. Her lips were as sweet as he remembered and slightly chapped from the wind and the cold. 

Her skin flushed under his possessive touch, her eyes delicately closing as his tongue claimed her mouth. They soon broke apart their passionate embrace as the other men ran over to shelter behind Drogon. They were being surrounded and Jon ran into the melee with is sword raised, crying out as the steel bit through sinew and bone. His swordsmanship was really being tested by these foul creatures. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dany battling the dead men with her slim arakh; a weapon he recognised from her Dothraki Bloodriders. She was stunning in her display of courage and strength. Her petite figure was ducking, jabbing and slashing at the oncoming enemy. He was absolutely enamoured with his fierce warrior queen and he had to keep her safe. He was so pleased that she was here, the glimmer of hope that they might yet live to carry on their extraordinary love was filling Jon with the will to carry on fighting. 

The next thing he knew he was a few hundred metres away from Drogon when he heard the unmistakeable whistle of a thick spear through the cold air. “Dany!! No!!” He screamed at her, thinking Drogon was the target. All he could see in his mind was her tiny body being pierced with a huge ice spear. He breathed a small sigh of relief as the spear missed Drogon. Then he heard her horrified scream. It was a high pitched sob that chilled his heart and curdled his blood. Her voice echoed off the frozen wasteland as she screamed out hysterically for her son. He had hit one of her dragons, the shrill cry of the dying dragon was an inescapable sound that sent shiver up his spine. Then everything happened in a blur. He felt his body being pushed beneath the ice, the freezing cold water enveloped his body like an icy demon. 

His lungs cried out in agony, as the deathly cold plunged the breath from his body. His once stilled heart, cried out in desperation as he closed his eyes under the water, letting the feelings of helplessness and despair over take him. His mind faltered as all the world became black as night. The crushing intensity of the lake on top of him pulled him deeper and deeper into the unknown. She was there with him, her silver hair streaming from behind her like a true angel. He felt her hands stroke his temple and her soft lips place longing kisses on his mouth. She spoke to him from under his icy prison, her voice calling to him like an ancient siren “Jon. Jon please come back. Please I can’t lose you as well.” He was lost in a dream state unable to distinguish reality from imagination as he floated deeper into this icy world, his breath slipping away from him like leaves in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep right in the feels! I’m so sorry about Viserion, I truly am.  
> I also felt that Dany had to be bad ass and fight for herself because I can’t beleive that Jorah and Daario never taught her to fight even though she is a queen! Sorry for the lack of smut after 7 very smutty chapters but it’s quite hard to get in while they’re apart! It’s comibg though I promise!! Thanks for reading!


	11. This could be the end of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the battle beyond the wall, Daenerys struggles with the loss of Viserion and Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so sad! She's lost it all! Will she go back and save Jon? <3 My heart breaks for her so much in this episode but we do get to see some cute interactions with both of them and my favourite wolf! Thanks in advance for reading and commenting...you guys keep me writing!

~ Daenerys ~

Her cry of desperation filled the air and a shameless flurry of tears flooded her eyes. She had just watched her son plummeting through the ice with a spear in his side. Then her eye had caught Jon being plunged under the icy lake as he stared at her in disbelief. She raced to slide down Drogon’s leg and save Jon but Jorah’s strong hand grabbed her upper arm. “Khaleesi please. We have to leave now, he has more spears.” 

She turned backwards to face the Night King, who was readying his next spear. Then her eyes locked onto the place where Jon had fallen through the surface of the lake. She opened her mind to him, calling to him. “Jon please. Please come back to me.” All she could see in her mind was cold and darkness. Her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces at the thought of Jon lying beneath the water, taking his final breath as the ice filled his lungs. No! She couldn’t let that happen. 

Her head was screaming one thing and her heart another. “Khaleesi now! We must leave.” She could barely hear Jorah’s words as the blood in her body pumped furiously and the tears streamed down her pink cheeks. “Sōvegon!” She called to Drogon to fly as her great dragon crashed across the ice with the weight of 7 people on his back. It should have been 8. It took two flaps of his enormous reptilian wings to get them off the ground before they were soaring in the air.

She didn’t care for formalities right now. She had just lost Viserion and Jon. Oh gods, her son and her soulmate. She was so crushed thinking about them. She gulped back more sobs and steeled her face as another ice spear whistled past Drogon, causing them to turn sharply in the air. Daenerys panicked that she hadn’t seen Rhaegal in the melee but he was there flying fast next to them, crying dreadfully in mourning for his lost brother. 

The flight back to Eastwatch took a matter of minutes on dragon back. Once they had dismounted Daenerys ran back to the gate to mount Drogon again and return for Jon. Ser Davos ran up beside her. “Your Grace, where is King Jon?” Her hands were shaking and he saw her tear filled eyes, not to mention that she had only returned with two of her three dragons. He knew what her and Jon were to each other, maybe not quite the true magnitude of their love but he knew enough to understand her upset. “No! No! This cannot be.” 

He was shaking his head in disbelief, his eyes wide as he smoothed his good hand over his short hair. Her words were cold as they hit the air between her and Davos. “I’m going back for him.” She was so matter of fact. There was nothing that anyone could have done to stop her going back for Jon, even though she was fearing the worst of how she would find him after this long below the ice. 

Suddenly a great white wolf ran towards her. “This is Jon’s wolf Ghost.” Davos introduced him as if he were a person. “Don’t worry he won’t hurt you.” His ruby red eyes wide and cautious. He stared up at her for a moment and she was sure his red eyes flashed to Jon’s steel grey. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief then stared back at the wolf. His eyes were Jon’s deep grey, she would recognise them anywhere. 

She bent down and held her hand out cautiously, like Jon had done when him and Drogon came face to face. He approached her slowly, his nose twitching and his grey eyes boring into her heart. She held her breath as the beast sniffed her gloved hand and licked the soft leather. She looked up into his mesmerising eyes, the exact shade as Jon’s. “Jon.” She spoke tentatively to the wolf and became a little braver as she let her hand sink into the wolf’s soft warm fur. Her fingers twisted in his warm coat and she leant further forward to press her face up against him. 

“The White Wolf” She whispered to herself amused at the reality between Jon’s seemingly fanciful title and the reality of it all. She bought her head back up to the wolf and looked him right in the eyes, which had now turned back to their blood red colour. “We have to save Jon. Please I need him.” With that the wolf leapt up, startling Daenerys a little, whose face was merely centimetres away from his jaws. 

Ghost was barking and howling, scratching at the gate, desperate to run out into the desolate snowy landscape. Davos frowned as she made her way to the iron gates that stood in the way between her and Jon. “I am going out there, Ser Davos.” He shook his head. “Your Grace, there is a storm coming, and I know you and Jon are…..allies, but we cannot loose both our monarchs today.” She moved to the side and attempted to wind up the stiff gates but her frozen gloved hands weren’t getting very far. 

“Davos, I appreciate your council on this matter but I simply have to ignore your advice. I love Jon Snow and I don’t think I can live without him.” The words, no matter how true, felt very strange for her to admit to someone she hardly knew. She had never truly been in love before. Yes, she had loved, but not like this. No one had ever captured her heart, mind and soul the way Jon had. When her small hands finally struggled to pull up the iron gate enough for her and Ghost to slip under she watched Ghost disappear into the swirling blizzard. With thoughts of Jon etched into her mind, she set off on Drogon back to the icy wasteland, beyond the wall. 

~Jon~

The water was heavy against his chest as his body floated limply under the ice. The crushing force of the water entering his lungs caused his eyes to spring open in panic. He was drowning under the lake; his body numb and lifeless. His mind couldn’t focus on what had happened. He had heard her scream, then nothing but cold and darkness filled his mind. He couldn’t feel any of his limbs, his body floating uselessly downwards away from the surface. He was unsure that he could swim or even move. It would be so easy to let the cold abyss suck him under. 

He didn’t want to die again, he couldn’t leave her. His beautiful, fierce queen, a tyrant of fire and even more passionate lover. He was sure he would never get used to the way that she kissed him. It was as though she had been trapped in a desert, dying of thirst and he was the oasis. Their bodies, hearts and minds had become connected in a way that was simply unexplainable. He could sense her presence and feel her emotions, to a lesser extent but he knew when she was upset or happy. 

Her heat and fire radiated to his body when she was near. The thoughts of her allowed him to gather his strength and move his limbs in a fashion to swim up to the surface. Pushing upwards through the weight of the cold water, Jon’s head crested the surface as he gasped and inhaled a shaking breath. His senses numbed to the frozen water, as he used Longclaw to haul himself out of the depths and onto the thick ice. 

His face stung as it impacted the cold hard surface of the lake. It felt like hours as Jon, slowly inched the rest of his battered body out of the water and onto the ice. He was so tired that he wanted to just close his eyes but he was unsure if the army of the dead were still near. The snow and ice was swirling around him as a thick blizzard enveloped the lake. He needed help, where was everyone? Would she come back for him? 

As he gripped the white wolf pommel of Longclaw he thought of Ghost. Their connection would be tangible due to the distance but if he could warg into his companion then he could get help. He opened his mind and though of Ghost, letting his mind be free of his human body and enter his wolf’s body and mind. It was difficult and he had to keep pushing agasint the blackness, further into the void that bridged the gap between their minds. 

It was much easier when they were together, but Jon was very practiced, which made it possible. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at her through Ghost. She was distraught, her pain for him made his heart falter. He walked towards her slowly and saw that she crouched with her hand outstretched. He could tell she was nervous by the way her body trembled. He reached forward and sniffed her. She smelt even better through Ghost, her perfume and own scent far more stimulating through a wolf’s keen nose. Their eyes locked as she pushed her delicate hand through Ghost’s fur. In that moment he saw that she knew it was him. Her voice was faltering, ever such a soft whisper. “Jon.” He could cry hearing her say his name. He needed her so much right now. 

With the eyes still interlocked she whispered about white wolves and needing to rescue him. He could feel her heat and desire through Ghost. He could sense her shallow and shaking breathing. Seeing her through his wolf was magical, with all his senses heightened Jon could almost feel her inside his mind. The connection between him and Ghost faltered and he was bought back to his own broken body. His mind unable to draw any more strength to warg, he spiralled into the darkness. Letting his mind be overcome by the biting cold, he closed his eyes and drifted away. In his mind he was transported to another world, one he had never seen before.

_The baking sun hit his weary face as he studied his surrounding. The terracotta tiles of the courtyard were shaded by delicate lemon trees, with their twisted branches over hanging a small pond in the centre. As Jon looked up a the sun her felt an immense heat hit his face and fill his whole body, it was a heat that felt like her._

_The air was hot and dry, his lungs struggling to acclimatise to the dusty atmosphere. His body felt so warm, as his hands tingled and his skin was dampened with sweat. He longed for a cool bath or a lake to swim in to release some of the heat from his body. He turned his head and saw her approaching him across the courtyard. She looked radiant, her pale skin a richer tone from the sun’s kiss, her platinum hair sparkling like diamonds and her eyes shining wildly into his soul._

_Her dress was stunning, an Essosi design like nothing he had ever seen before. The fabric was so pale it was almost see-through, giving him a glimpse of her perfect body underneath the fine silk. The neckline was low enough that the tops of her pert breasts were on show, the dress was fitted so well to her stunning figure that Jon’s eyes were immediately drawn to her abdomen which was ever so slightly rounded with the child that she was carrying._

 _His breath faltered as he watched her walk towards him. Her eyes were such a gorgeous shade of violet, and her pink lips parted as he drew her into his arms. “ñuha jorrāelagon, māzigon arlī naejot nyke.” Her voice was soft as satin as she whispered in his ear, the sweet Valyrian words arousing him, as her lips delicately kissed his bearded cheek._

_“Daenerys, my love.” His voice was thick and shaky with desire as he caressed her face, the skin so soft and lovely. His hands moved down her back, smoothing over the curve of her arse and pulling her body flush to his. The heat of her was tangible, a physical fire that ignited his body. He could feel the delicate swell of her stomach against him and knowing that their child was growing inside her made his heart burst._

_He looked down at her face and captured her lips in his, delicately at first but increasing the intensity as she kissed him back wildly. The mouths desperately locked onto one another, tasting the sweet longing between them. She had a crazed effect on Jon that he never felt before, it was as though he was possessed by her and seemingly she by him. Their whole beings were meant to be together. Her kiss was warm and wet, her tongue increasing the pressure as she lapped at his mouth._

His eyes flashed open as he was pulled sharply from his sweet dream, to find Ghost standing over him licking his mouth and face, with his rough tongue. He grunted and spat out onto the ice, cursing his wolf. He sat up cautiously, his body so sore and broken. His whole body screamed out in agony as he attempted to stand. He tried to push his body off the ground, but his arms were numb and he collapsed the moment he tried to put pressure on them. 

His wolf was circling him and rubbing his cold, wet nose on Jon’s neck and face. The warmth of Ghosts breath on his frozen face was welcome, despite the less than pleasant scent emanating from his mouth. He wound his fingers through the wolf fur and gripped tightly, using him as an anchor for hauling the dead weight of his numb body off the ice. He managed to get onto his knees before dropping back down onto his hands as the exertion proved too much for his body. 

Ghost began howling and panting in desperation. His shrill bark pierced the icy air and was carried far on the wind. Ghost’s anxious cries were soon answered by a bellowing roar. Jon looked around him panicking as to what might come out of the blizzard. The sky was white as far as he could see, the wind bought flurries of cold snow which blew over his body and stuck to his cheeks and hair. The screeching cry was more audible this time and he recognised the sound. It was the cry of a dragon. 

~Daenerys~ 

Everything was white as far as her eyes could see. The thick blizzard swirled around her like floating goose feathers. The crisp, white snow-flakes landing in her hair and on her cheeks. She ducked low behind Drogon’s head to avoid her face being covered with snow, as they raced through the wilderness. Her heart was beating faster and faster as every minute passed. Surely Jon would be frozen by now, his heart cold as stone and his body a statue. 

The thought of him like that made her so determined to find him before it was too late. ‘ñuha jorrāelagon, māzigon arlī naejot nyke’ She whispered softly, closing her eyes and daring to dream of a world where her and Jon could be together and safe without the pain and hardship of the world. She listened to note any sounds that she could hear besides the intense wind that whistled past them. Her ears pricked up as she was sure she could hear howling and she knew Drogon had heard it too as he answered with a ferocious growl. 

His body turned to the right suddenly causing her to grip harder to his smooth spines in order to balance herself on his back. Her hands were numb inside her black leather gloves and her heart felt icy. She could sense Jon’s presence as they drew closer. An expansive chill flooded her body and caused her breath to be taken in a swift gasp. The iciness of his touch lingering on her soft skin. She heard the wolf’s howl once again, louder this time and her and Drogon immediately plummeted through the clouds and the snow to reach Jon. 

She saw him from her vantage point, his body laying ruined on the ice. His cloak and furs frozen solid around him. She desperately wanted to go to him and kiss him, to wake him and load him onto Drogon herself, but she knew this was too dangerous. She had to save him the only way she could. When they got lower, they hovered a few metres from the ground, Drogon’s wings flapping madly to keep them airborne, she called for her son to pick up Jon. “iderēbagon zirȳla bē.” With that Drogon extended his claw and gripped Jon’s body firmly, before powering off into the sky. 

She peered over the edge of Drogon’s body to stare down at his lifeless form, cradled in the claw of her son. His face was so peaceful, his steel grey eyes closed and his brooding lips slightly pouted. His skin was horribly pale, as white as the snow that was falling all around them. Her heart was fractured seeing him this way. She reached out with her mind to touch his. She could hear his heart beating and his lungs breathing. The pulse was faint but audible and she could feel the tiny shaking release of his breath in her mind. He was alive. He was here and he was back with her. She shuddered as her body collapsed under the weight of the emotion, as they raced back to the safety of Eastwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valyrian Translations: 
> 
> iderēbagon zirȳla bē - Pick him up
> 
> Ñuha jorrāelagon, māzigon arlī naejot nyke - My love, come back to me 
> 
> I used an English to Valyrian translator so please no hate if these are wrong :)
> 
> How awesome are Jon and Ghost together, actually dreamt this up to be like when Aragorn thinks he's kissing Arwen but it's actually a dream and it's his horse nudging his face! Love their connection as well as Dany and Ghost's interaction!


	12. I have died everyday waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back on the boat, sailing between Eastwatch and Kings Landing. What happens when Jon awakens from his feverish slumber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I loved writing this chapter and hope you enjoy it just as much! Be prepared...the smut cometh soon! Enjoy chapter 12 and as always thanks so much for the love and support! Absolutely love reading all your comments and suggestions.

~ Jon~

He felt weightless in the claws of the huge beast as they swept across the vast snowy landscape. The ache in his body taking over his mind and letting him drift into a peaceful slumber. His body was already feeling warmer because she was so near to him. He could hear her heart beating in his mind. It was so fast, fluttering like a tiny bird’s wings. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, her lungs struggling to pull oxygen from the frozen air around her. He could feel her tears damp against her soft satin skin, knowing that he would brush them away if only he could touch her. She had rescued him, she was now taking him somewhere safe where they could rest and be together. He dared to dream that there was a world that they could end up together. The pain in his body over took his mind as his eyes rolled back and he floated back into a deep dream. 

_He was standing in front of a frozen pond in Winterfell. His body cloaked in thick furs, the depths of winter were all around him. The snow so thick that you could barely trudge through it. He stared further into the shining surface of the pond, staring at his own reflection. The bright winter sunlight made it hard to see, as it glinted off the frozen water. Jon crouched down and leant further in studying his face. His raven black hair and stark grey eyes, framed his face, which looked older and more weathered than it should do at his young age. He blinked at stared down even further his eyes squinting as his reflection changed before his very eyes. His once pitch black curls were now a shocking shade of platinum, the same as Daenerys and his eyes were a vivid violet! He reached his hand closer to the lake as if to touch the face that started back at him. “Father?” his voice was small and insignificant against the howl of the Northern winds. He screamed out into the barren landscape around the Gods wood “No no it cannot be!” Before plunging headfirst through the surface of the lake, the freezing cold water entering his lungs and choking him as he fell further and further downwards._

_His eyes sprung open and he gasped for air. He wasn’t at the bottom of the lake he was in bed at Winterfell with Daenerys sleeping next to him. It had all just been a bad dream. When had they arrived at Winterfell? There was so much missing from Jon’s memory that he didn’t understand what was happening. He looked over at Daenerys naked body, softly curled against his. His fingers shakily reached out and caressed the skin on her back and his lips reached over and trailed warm kisses across her shoulders. She didn’t move or stir. Something was very wrong, her body was far too cold. He listened for the sound of her breathing but he heard nothing. Just the sound of the wind howling outside. He leant closer to her and whispered in her ear frantically, shaking her gently to rouse her._

 _“Daenerys, love wake up. Dany, can you hear me? Please, please wake up!” His voice was becoming more and more desperate as he realised the deathly pale colour of her skin. He pushed the hair away from her forehead to see her peaceful face. She simply could have been slumbering but her lips were cold and blue and her body lifeless. Jon’s face fell as he shook her harder and harder, tears spilling from his eyes and heavy sobs wracking his body. He turned her over so she was on her back then he opened her mouth and breathed his own air into her, attempting to revive her. His hands were trembling as he stroked the side of her cold face. He was crying uncontrollably at the sight of her lifeless body in their bed. He kissed her once warm lips and let his tears spill over her gorgeous face. “Dany don’t go please. I can’t live without you.” He sat up beside her gazing down at her with utter disbelief, then her eyes opened. Jon cried out and flung himself backwards away from the bed and screamed. For her once violet eyes were now a piercing shade of blue._

~Daenerys~

She watched him writhe and cry out in agony as his dreams controlled his mind. His body was feverish from the time he had spent in the frozen lake. She couldn’t help but cry with him as she held his hand and soothed him while he flailed around in utter panic. His nightmares were trapping him inside his mind awfully. He cried out for her more often than anyone else and mostly in fear of her dying. She swallowed hard knowing that Jon was being demented by terrors of her death. She knew how it felt to believe the one you loved had died. 

They had got him safely from Drogon’s mighty claws and onto the ship, where he had immediately been disrobed from his frozen attire and wrapped in many layers of warm furs, with a roaring fire to be kept burning all day and night. His toned and scared body was still frozen to touch as she laid her hand against his forehead. She noted how pale and discoloured his skin was, littered with purple blotches and white patches. She had kept his vigil by his bedside for two days and nights now with no sign of activity from him, except when he was trapped deep in a nightmare and he cried out for her. She held him close to her and wept when she was alone with her thoughts. She laid on the furs beside him and mourned for her son; the dragons were the only children she would ever have. Viserion was cruelly stolen from her as she tried to save her lover. Had she traded Viserion for Jon? 

She cried for the lack of possibility that she would ever carry Jon’s children. He was a King and she couldn’t give him heirs. She couldn’t even carry on her own family dynasty. What kind of woman was she if she couldn’t produce children? She hated herself for being so foolish and naïve to trust that cursed witch all those years ago. The more she thought about Jon and her having children the more the dream slipped away. He gave her hope that maybe it could be possible. Not that he knew of her condition yet but there was a glimmer in his eyes that just suggested he wanted nothing more than to make her heavy with child. Her rage was often unleashed when she thought of her barren womb and once or twice she had found herself screaming with her fist in her mouth or crushing her palm with her fingernails, in an attempt to feel something more than sadness and defeat. 

On the second night, Jon was crying for her. His words more formed that lost murmurs and whispers. He didn’t want her to leave, he told her he couldn’t live without her. She spoke softly to him in the night, her head groggy from her own broken slumber. She curled her head on his pillows next to him, their faces inches apart as she pushed her fingers through his curls to soothe him. She would sometimes sing him a lullaby that she vaguely remembered Viserys singing to her when she was little. Her stomach let out an audible growl breaking up her soft song and she thought about eating, but the thought soon turned to ash in her mouth as the bile rose quickly. She hadn’t eaten a thing since they had made their voyage from Eastwatch. The sailing and grieving was turning her stomach right away from food. The sickness and bile in her throat always returned when she thought about eating or was sent a tray of dinner. 

She looked over at Jon’s gorgeous face, lost and trapped in his dream world. His soft floppy curls made him look younger as they surrounded his face and brown. The scar over his left eye, although healed, looked angrier against his pale complexion. His lips were half open in that sexy brooding pout that she so loved about him. She fisted the furs beneath her in anger and desperation. “Jon wake up please. I need you here with me. Please wake up, I beg you!” Her voice was scratchy and desperate as she clung to his lifeless hand with white knuckles. She had barely slept in days either on the uncomfortable wooden chair next to his bed or curled up beside him on the furs. She often thought about getting into bed with him but she worried that the deep chill of his skin was too much for her to bare. Even though she had her own cabin, she had barely left Jon’s side, except to use her chamber pot and bathe. Ser Davos came and took over the watch from her in the morning to allow her these little luxuries. 

She desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers and hear his heart beat with her own ears; no matter how faint. It wasn’t proper though if anyone came through in the night and all manner of people came through in the day to attend to Jon. Screw propriety she thought as she pulled back the covers and revealed Jon’s naked body to her wide eyes. It hurt her so much to see him so cold and lifeless, as he twitched away in his dream world. His breathing was so irregular, one minute slow and deep, the next rapid and shallow. She ran her fingers across his hard abdomen, tracing the scars of his past. She couldn’t deny that they shocked her every time she saw them. The feeling of his freezing skin against her hot fingertips made her body tingle, partly with hope and partly with desire. He was far too cold for him to ever wake. 

She fumbled with the buttons on her dress and let the thick woollen fabric drop to the floor with a loud thud. She shimmied from her boots and breeches and was left standing in her small clothes; a simple cotton tunic to keep out the cold. She looked over at Ghost who was curled up by the fire, his head cocked as he looked back at her. She was pleased to see that his eyes were all his own tonight, a flaming red that always shocked her. She lifted her finger to her lips, as if he was to keep their devious little secret before pulling the hem of her under tunic over her head and standing naked as her name day in Jon’s cabin. She crawled onto the bed and hovered over him, pressing sweet soft kisses onto his eyelids and cheeks. Daenerys nestled her hot naked body right against Jon’s frozen form. The cool icy touch of his skin stung her so much that her nipples instantly stood erect and goosebumps trailed over her tiny body. She was determined to warm him up so she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his body and then enveloped them both within the furs. His body shivered beneath her as she kissed his temple and soothed him. Soon after she drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 

~ Jon~

_He was standing before her in a hall of what he assumed to be the Red Keep. He had never been to Kings Landing before but he knew the throne when he saw it. It was enormous, forged from hundreds of iron longswords and melted and formed into a vicious chair. Her tiny body sat atop the throne and her wicked violet eyes bored right into his soul. He was on his knees, his body broken and his hands shackled as he knelt before her. He was begging, begging for mercy, begging for his life. He had betrayed her. He was panicking because he couldn’t remember how or why he had done what he had done, but she had loved him and trusted him and he had betrayed her. She walked slowly down to where he was kneeling on the stone floor._

_He watched her carefully as her body moved gracefully down the marble steps, taking in the sway of her beautiful hips and her long platinum hair that swung behind her. He swallowed hard as he body began to betray the arousal that he felt when he watched her, yet he feared her so much as well. His body was battered and broken, shaking with fear and despair after being thrown away in the darkness of the dungeons. Her voice was crisp and cutting in the silence of the great hall, the words echoing poignantly off the great stone walls. “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn, first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the first men. Do you know why you are here?” She reached forward and tilted his chin upwards, staring deep into his eyes. Her gaze was cutting, so ferocious he wished he could look anywhere else. He knew he still loved her, he couldn’t deny it but she was fierce and overcome with power. The madness had taken hold of her mind._

_His voice trembled with fear as he went to answer her. “No your grace, I do not.” She dropped his face from her hands and turned to face away from him, her gaze directed at the throne. Her voice was quiet and whispery as she spoke. “You promised me we would do this together.” There was a dreadful silence as Jon contemplated his mistakes. “Together!” She screamed into the empty hall, turning back to face him, her eyes glowing wildly in the dim light. “Mark my words Snow, you will never forget the day you betrayed Daenerys Targaryen.” Her voice was cruel and cutting, as she bent down to kneel in front of him. She pushed his curls from his bloody forehead and he winced at her soft touch. She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, the kiss of a lover for sure. Her lips were as soft and sweet as he remembered. “We could have had it all Jon.” Her voice faltered slightly as she drew back from the kiss. With her hands still cupping his face and their eyes locked, she whispered the very last words he ever wanted to hear. “Dracarys.”_

His body was engulfed in thick orange flames that locked all around him. The fire consumed him with an intense heat. His skin was melting, the roaring flames burning his body. “No Daenerys! Help me please! I beg you!” He screamed and cried and writhed in agony as his body charred. His eyes shot open as he was pulled from his desperate feverish nightmare. He took a moment to calm down, his breathing rapid and gasping. He struggled to grip reality as he realised that he wasn’t burning but the heat of the flames was coming from his lover, whose soft naked body was curled up against him. He was panting, screaming and crying as he came around from his dream. 

His hands moved over her soft skin, clutching her tighter to him, even though he was sweating profusely. He had to make sure she was real, that she was alive. This can’t be another nightmare. Most of his terrors had involved her in one way or another and they were never pleasant dreams. He leant down to kiss her sweet face, lost in her own dream world. She was here with him, alive and well. She was his and he was hers, they were back together again. He stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead and he held her tightly as the tears spilled down his face.His body felt heavy and numb as he tried to move, but he was pressed firmly into the soft feather mattress. He felt so broken and battered, but the feeling of her naked body pressed hard against him, stirred his arousal so much that he found his cock painfully hard under the furs. He bought his lips down to kiss her sleeping pout, making her whimper and moan in her dreams. 

Her eyes fluttered open, beautiful violet staring into his tear filled grey eyes. He watched her sleepily rub her eyes, as if he were a vision. “Jon?” She croaked his name with her sleep thick voice, almost in disbelief that he was there with her. “I’m here my love, I’m here.” She leant her head up and pressed her lips hard against his, her tears flowing freely onto his already damp face. “I thought I’d lost you, I thought you’d left me.” She was letting it all out, her cheeks red and flushed and her tears streaming down her delicate face. He knew that feeling, the sting of his dream was all too real. The pain and heartbreak of finding her cold and dead in his arms. He swallowed away the pain as he soothed her sobs and caressed the soft skin of her back with his hand. The feeling of her warm skin make his cock twitch with desire. “Shhhh, it’s ok. I’m here with you now. I love you so much my darling, I couldn’t ever leave you.” He held her gently as she cried, peppering her face with delicate kisses. Once her sobbing had subsided she looked upon him with a lust filled gaze, her hand caressing his cheeks. “I love you too Jon Snow, more than my poor heart can bear.” Her desperate need for him was apparent through the stunning look that she had just given him. 

~Daenerys~

She sat up abruptly, the furs dropping to her waist to reveal her naked body. Her perfect breasts, flashed with goosebumps and her sweet rosy nipples were hard as stone. The pale skin of her flat stomach sparkled in the firelight and the sweet platinum curls that covered her cunt shimmered as he stared at her longingly. She knew what they both wanted, what they both needed. That undeniable, tangible, deep connection that they shared. She needed it now more than ever. She wanted them both to feel alive. She had felt the wetness of her arousal building as soon as Jon kissed her. He had an unbelievable effect on her body that meant she was always craving his touch. She was bold and moved to straddle his hips carefully, not wanting to hurt his already painful body. She watched him for signs of pain but all she saw in his wide dark eyes was love and desire for her.

Her breath faltered as she felt his thick cock, hard and stiff underneath her. The pressure right on her slick cunt. The firmness of his length made her moan softly as she slid her cunt against him. She heard him groan desperately at the feel of her damp heat against him. She smiled as she watched his eyes close peacefully enjoying this long-awaited moment. She gently leant forwards, delicately grinding her hips against him, increasing that delicious friction between them. His hands slid up her back to hold her closer and push her hard against him. “Jon…I need you. I need you so much.” Her voice breathless and panting as she carried on her torturously slow rhythm, sliding her slick cunt up and down his pulsing cock. Her sweet sultry words setting their lust aflame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so it's about to go down in here! But you'll have to wait...what can I say, I love a cliffhanger. Ok now I'm sorry about Jon's terrible dreams...are they foreshadowing? Probably not because I love these two together so much but never say never ;) 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


	13. You are the one star I wish upon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wonderful boat talk ~ Jon’s awake and the two of them need their connection to feel alive again and wash away the nightmares and death that surrounds them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!! Well here we are....the long awaited smut! Sorry to have kept it from you for a few chapters but as we know absence makes the heart grow fonder and these two have certainly missed each other! Thanks also to each and everyone of you who takes the time to read, comment and leave kudos on this fic...it’s my baby and it makes me so happy to read all your lovely words! ❤️

~ Jon ~

He reached up and stretched his body, ever so slightly wincing as he felt the soreness ripple through his muscles. He held her face gently in his hand and ran his thumb over her soft lips, urging them to part for him. Their lips met with a fiery passion that neither of them could hold back, each kiss was hungrier and more desperate than the last. 

The touch of her lips seared his body, making him feel more alive than he ever had. Something inside him that he thought he had lost came back to him, as their hands interlocked tightly together and her soft breasts dragged sensuously across his neck and chest. Her sweet scent filled the cabin and overtook Jon’s senses as she deviously rocked her swollen wet cunt against him. 

He broke their kiss to take a much-needed breath, as her lips pressed against the throbbing pulse point in his neck. He wanted her so badly, he needed to be inside her fire to feel alive again. They needed that connection between them to push away the memories of those terrible nightmares. He wanted to feel her heat surrounding him, engulfing him as he thrust into her in reckless abandon. 

Now was not the time. This time would be slow and thorough, he would make love to her as if they were sailing to the edge of the world. He would let her know how he felt over and over again. She is buried deep in his soul, her love etched forever in his heart and mind. He was determined to consume every part of her body slowly and gently, prolonging their coupling for as long as either of them could bare. 

Their tongues tangled softly, in each other’s mouths reaching desperately to remind the other of their affections. Their naked bodies ebbed and flowed with each other, like grass swaying in the wind. The slow but fervent movements between them, gently released the tension that had built up in Jon’s muscles. His hands moved underneath her firm round buttocks as he lifted her off his cock and placed her further up his body so she was straddling his chest, with her legs wide open she allowed him the most perfect view of her delicate cunt. 

He stared up at her longingly as he smoothed his thumb over her hard rosy nipple, causing her to squeal with delight. Her wild violet eyes were hooded with desire which made his heart pound even faster. How was she real? She was perfect and insatiable and all his. This incredible queen, this fierce warrior, she had saved him. She had sacrificed her son to save him. In that moment, he loved her all the more. 

Her delicate fingers came down from their place in his hair to stroke her swollen clit that was inches from Jon’s face. Her scent was tantalising and his mouth was watering for a taste of her sweet nectar. He gently pushed her hand away from her cunt and pulled her up further so that she was hovering just above his face. He felt her thighs tremble around his cheeks as she struggled to keep her body balanced above him. Her hands were desperately gripping the wooden headboard in anticipation of Jon’s next move. 

He tipped his chin upwards to press his nose firmly against her clit, inhaling her rich aroma and making her cry out in ecstasy, as he probed the swollen flesh. He smiled against her wetness as he heard her whimpers and begs, so pleased to be able to bring her to her pleasure. His tongue glided upwards through her hot saturated cleft, sweeping to circle the tight bundle of nerves at the top. She cried out louder this time. Her hips pressing forward to bring her cunt closer to his mouth. His little dragon was greedy and he knew exactly what she needed. 

He lifted his hand to cover her mouth, attempting to keep her quiet. He didn’t want the rest of the boat to hear them. Then he slid his tongue down her delicious entrance, swirling and probing her torturously slowly. Her stifled moans behind his hand made his cock throb so badly that he had to hold himself with his free hand and rub his length for some kind of relief, as he licked and laved at her sweet cunt. 

He increased the pace of his tongue, fluttering her delicate flesh, sucking and lapping at her sweetness, desperately wanting to take her to the edge, before he plunged inside her slick heat. He could feel her release building, as her walls quivered around his tongue. He slid his tongue inside further her, while her hips rocked hard against him. Her teeth almost breaking the skin as she bit into the hardened pad of his palm. All the while he was furiously pumping himself to the edge of his own release at the mere scent, sight and sound of her so close to her own orgasm. 

His hand was doing next to nothing to stifle her desperate moans of pleasure. With her head thrown back, she released a cry that made Jon almost cum in his hand. She came stunningly, her thighs trembling and trapping his face in her cunt, her pelvis pushing his head back into the pillow, as she let the magnificent sensation of her orgasm sweep through her body. She was crying and screaming his name in between shallow breaths and pants. Jon lost the will to care who heard her, for it were he who was pleasuring her in such an exquisite way. He continued to flick her clit faster and faster with his tongue, waiting for her sweet juices to drip down his mouth and chin as her body shuddered and her cunt pulsed. 

~Daenerys~

His sweet kisses set her body aflame, each tantalising touch found her slipping closer and closer to the edge. His cold fingertips glided across her pert nipples, the on rush of cold made her gasp and quiver as her breasts felt tender and sensitive. His soft mouth took her away to another place, as his lips and tongue caressed her mouth with all the passion of a man starved from her love. Their desperate lust for one another meant that every kiss and touch was a meaningful, a promise of adoration and safety. His eyes were so deep and mesmerising as he pulled away from their kiss to look up at her, the warm grey burying into her soul. He was here with her, his body solid and his heart beating. She was home, where she belonged. As much as she found it hard to admit, because she had never felt this way about anyone before, Jon Snow was home. 

She was bought back down to earth by the feeling of his incredibly hard cock underneath her, as she rocked softly against him. Spreading her arousal all over his solid muscular body. Their mouths interlocked with desperate fervour, kisses that soothed the memory of terrible nightmares and the death of loved ones. They gave each other a glimmer of hope for the future as they tangled in their sordid embrace. 

His rough cold fingertips glided up the backs of her thighs, as he lifted her closer to his face. She shuddered at the thought of the way it felt when he slid his tongue through her soft cunt. Her clit was throbbing so much at the anticipation that she moved her hand down to rub it hard, the burning sensation in her groin causing her to moan and whimper. Jon’s strong hand moved hers out of the way as his beard tortured the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to her sweet spot. 

She was shocked and elated as his nose bumped her swollen clit, while he inhaled her scent. The warmth of his breath against her wet cunt made her thighs tremble, as she tried to balance her body over him. She closed her eyes in anticipation and let out a wailing moan as Jon reached out and licked her from bottom to top. Her thighs clenched tightly around his head and the throbbing in her lower body intensified, he sped up his gentle caressing. 

His hands didn’t neglect her either as they smoothed over her back, arse and breasts, causing goosebumps to prickle over her exposed body. Her moans and cries were getting louder as his mouth took in more and more of her. His rough hand surprised her by covering her mouth to keep her quiet. She looked down at him, his eyes wide and worried. Of course, Jon wouldn’t want anyone to hear her, he was much to chivalrous for that. She flashed a wicked smile at him through her eyes and bit into the hard pad of his hand, resulting in his tongue hitting her clit even harder. 

She moaned and shook as she saw him fisting his own cock, while his face was buried deep in her cunt. The intense burning was growing in her body, starting low in her groin. The tingling sensation getting stronger and stronger as he sped up, licking faster and harder. Watching Jon furiously pump his cock, out of the corner of her eye was bringing her climax closer. 

Then she peaked, crying out and biting his hand as he carried her through it, licking, sucking and caressing her swollen flesh. Her body shuddered and wavered under his expertise. Her muscular walls contracted around his tongue, as her climax rippled through her whole body. She felt her release approaching and knew she couldn’t stop the flood of liquid that would inevitably end up in Jon’s mouth and on his face. She felt it coming as she crested the wave of her aftershocks, the sweet dribble of her hot juices flowing down her inner thigh. 

~Jon~

He couldn’t take anymore of this torture, he wanted to be inside her now. He lifted her still shuddering body from under her thighs and she shuffled back to position herself over his erection. Her beautiful face was red and flushed from her orgasm and she smiled at him, evidently embarrassed by the amount of her bodily fluids that were in his beard. She held him in her warm palms and angled herself to take him. He groaned and cried as she sunk lower and lower, taking his whole cock so deep inside her tiny body. 

The sounds she made as she rocked against him made his cock throb inside her fierce heat. She looked magnificent, with the moonlight streaming through the cabin, causing her pale skin and silver hair to sparkle. She looked truly ethereal, her plush pink lips were parted as she panted and canted her hips torturously slowly. He was buried right to the hilt in her sweet warmth, a feeling that he had missed so much. The fire was raging in her body and he loved getting burned by it. 

The sensation of being trapped within her was mind-blowing. Jon was so close to the edge, that he had to bite his lip to hold onto his control. He looked up at her bouncing so beautifully above him, her small and perfect breasts swaying with her movements. Every rock and thrust of her pelvis was making his toes curls and sparks shoot down his spine to his cock. Her cunt walls were tightening and he knew she was close again. If she gripped him any tighter he would surely loose himself and spill inside her right now. 

His body was so tired and so sore but he ignored all those feelings to make way for the pleasure he was feeling right now. His hands moved up from her hips to caress her breasts, his cool fingers traced the rounded shape of them and squeezed her nipple making her cry with pleasure. His other hand was pressed hard against her hip, helping her balance as she rode him to the end of the world. Her thighs trembled and her inner walls gripped his cock harder than before, as she milked his release from him. His balls felt tight and heavy as he cried her name, feeling the flood of his hot seed spurt deep into her sweet body. 

~Daenerys~

They were both heaving and panting, covered in sweat and each others releases. It was dirty and messy but a complete and perfect intertwining of their beings. She let all the tension of her body go and leant down to rest herself on his chest. She was trying to be gentle, but even the light weight of her against him, crushed the wind from his chest and made him bite his lip to stifle the pain shooting through his ribs. 

She felt his hand come up and caress her sweet face as she smiled at him. She could feel his heart beating ten to the dozen as she stared into his rich grey eyes. Jon was the first to speak as they both came down from their highs, her taking a considerably longer time to calm down. “Dany, I’m so sorry about your dragon, I truly am.” His Northern voice was made deeper, by the scratchiness in his throat from being asleep for days. She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest as she drew circles on his marred skin. “I know you are, and it wasn’t your fault at all.” 

“But if we had never gone, perhaps he would still be here.” His face was wincing, partly in tune with her emotions and partly in pain as he tried to shift slightly beneath her. She lifted her head that bit higher and looked him right in the eyes, her violet pupils wide and burning into his eyes. “Jon, before all this, your evidence for the army of the dead was all dubious. We have captured a wight and hopefully Cersei will agree to join us in the fight against them. Now I have seen them, I know just what we face.” 

He watched as she gulped audibly and shuddered at the mere thought of the dead men marching. The room was silent between them as they both reflected on the threat beyond the wall. They were marching to a war that they might never live through. She had to tell him, she had to lay her heart and soul bare to this man. She couldn’t take it if he rejected her though, she would be crushed. 

“There’s more I need to tell you though.” She watched his face as his eyes creased into a concerned smile. He could tell that something was burdening her. The soft touch of his fingers against her temple made her heart pound. “What is it my love?”

She really didn’t know how to say this. How to let this gorgeous, kind and generous man know her largest insecurity. She couldn’t be what he needed, she would never be what she wanted, for who could love a woman so barren? She swallowed hard before she spoke. Her voice cutting the deathly silence between them. “The dragons are the only children, I’ll ever have.” She looked for the reaction on his face as she steeled herself away from him. Closing her heart and mind the that once optimistic possibility. 

He hadn’t said anything, maybe he didn’t understand what she was trying to tell him? Would she have to spell it out loud? “Jon say something…I can’t..” Then she was stopped mid-sentence as his finger came to press against her lips. “Shhhh” He whispered as he stroked his finger across her lips, cheek and chin, caressing the soft skin of her face. Her whole body ached as she watched his face, waiting with anticipation for his reply. 

It felt like the minutes stretched to hours as she was waiting for him to process the news. “I love you whether you can bear children or not. You are the woman that I want to be with.” His hands skimmed all over her body as he pressed his soft lips hard against hers, taking her by surprise. His voice was clear and calm despite the news of her apparent lack of fertility. Even with Jon’s caring and thoughtful response, she felt useless and distraught. She wanted children more than anything else in the world, she wanted to be a mother to more than her dragons and her people. She felt so guilty that the Targaryen house would end after she was gone. 

Jon’s eyes only spoke of love and adoration as he stared longingly at her. His hands cupped her soft cheeks and his thumb stroked circles across her smooth skin. His presence was more of a comfort to her than she had ever known. “Dany look at me.” She didn’t realise that she was crying, the silent tears sliding down her flushed cheeks and onto Jon’s smooth chest beneath her. His rough fingers brushed away her tears as he held her tightly to his chest, letting her sobs and shudder. “I want you Daenerys, only you and all of you.” His voice was strong and reassuring but she knew he hadn’t quite processed it yet, he didn’t know what he was giving up. 

She didn’t know what to say or how to reply to him. She desperately wanted to run and to hide from their situation. The intensity of Jon’s love and affection was all so alien to her that she was somewhat nervous. It was more than her heart could bear after steeling herself away from love and hope for so long. “Sweetheart, please don’t do this, please don’t shut me out.” She could hear his voice but she couldn’t make out his words. 

She was so hurt and then furiously angry about her inability to have her own children. “I am cursed Jon. That evil witch she cursed my womb to never quicken, to never bear live children of my own. She murdered him Jon, she took my son away from me.” She was seeing red, that damn witch and her cursed magic. She took Rhaego from her and crushed her chances of future children. 

“Dany shhh, listen to me.” His strong hand was gently uncurling her fingers from the tight fist that she had formed when she became angry. “I don’t even know if I can have children either, I died and was bought back to life. I’m not sure my body works as it should.” He was soothing her fire with his calming words. “You know when I joined the Nights Watch, I swore a vow to never take sides, never hold a title and never bring children into this world.” He showered her face with kisses between his words, his touch pacifying her anger. His hands rubbed all over her back and shoulders, gently caressing her soft skin. 

~Jon~

“Vows aside Jon, you are a King. You’re the King in the North, you must have an heir eventually?” He looked at her as though he was looking right into her soul, his wide grey eyes sparkling in the light of the candles and his face dark and sincere as he spoke. “It doesn’t matter who my heir is because I won’t be the King. He. could tell that his words shocked her, it wasn’t what she was expecting. In their lust-filled haze they had completely forgotten about their initial tussle for sovereignty. 

“Daenerys, I want you to be the Queen of all seven kingdoms.” She looked at him in shock, brushing the remnants of tears from her glassy violet eyes, as she stared back at him. “What?..But I thought you said….What about the Northern Lords?” He held her closer, his broad arms snaking around her slim waist, pressing her tiny figure against his chest. He could feel her heart beating fast in her chest and her erratic breathing as she shuddered away her sobs. 

“They will come to see you for who you are, as I have. You have a good heart Dany and you believe in improving the lives of your people. I don’t know what idiot wouldn’t accept a ruler like that.” She smiled back at him, warming his heart. It crushed him to see her like this, so broken and destroyed by something so out of her control. She truly deserved to be the Queen, something she had been fighting for her whole life. Her voice was small and timid as she spoke, far less Queenly than usual, she was just Daenerys, full of insecurity, love and fear. “I hope I deserve it Jon.” She smiled nervously, as she made small circles on his chest. The way she looked up at him with those wide violet eyes, made him want to jump on one of her dragons and smuggle her away from all the hurt and horror in the world. 

His hands smoothed over her wild curls as he twisted one round his finger. “Of course you deserve it, my darling. You’re the rightful Queen of the seven kingdoms and you want to do right by the world.” With little warning, she pressed her lips hard against his, her body pushed up against him. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dream, the one where she had kissed him like this before, so full of desperation; full of desire and love. The dream where her usually taut flat stomach was rounded with the gentle swell of their child. He sighed heavily into her mouth hoping that one day their sweet dream would be a reality. 

His head began swimming with thoughts of her carrying their babe. His cock hardened again as her teeth nibbled at his lower lip and her tongue slid between his teeth, tasting his mouth. They couldn’t breathe, both being consumed by their love for one another as they tumbled into a blissful embrace. With their bodies wound tightly together, their hands clasped and their lips interlocked they fell deeper and deeper in love with one another. The world could wait for all Jon cared, here and now in this bed, on this boat, drifting through the open ocean, he had found her. His love, his life, his soulmate. The girl he was sure he had come back to life for all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I need a shower now after writing that hot emotional smut !! Also all the feels for Dany’s womb insecurities but I’m sure Jon can fix that for her soon ;) thanks for reading guys!


	14. She walks in beauty, like a night of starry skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their night together on the ship. Hearts full of love but dreams dark and devastating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sweet and tender smut from my favourite couple sailing over to Kings Landing. 
> 
> *There’s a bit of a warning for the last section - it might be a bit traumatic for those who have suffered in childbirth so please read with caution*
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads, comments and loves my Fic ❤️ It keeps me inspired to write xoxo

~ Daenerys ~ 

Daenerys awoke to the gentle sway of the boat. She was cocooned in Jon’s arms, as his chest rose and fell with every deep breath. She had slept soundlessly in Jon’s tender embrace, the gentle rocking of the boat pulling her into a deep sleep. Her whole body ached, she was tired from riding Drogon so hard up to Eastwatch, then two nights of uncomfortable broken sleep watching Jon. Then there was _last night_ , her hot and steamy night with the King in the North, who was now no longer a King. 

He had chosen her as his leader, as his Queen. He had commited his life and his sword to see her on the iron throne. She knew deep down in her heart that they both wanted more. She wanted Jon to be her King, not that she was quite ready to tell him yet but she wanted and needed his council as much as she needed his love. She brushed his loose curls from his face as he slept, his body warm and finally not shivering. She nuzzled closer to him, kissing his sleeping pout gently. 

She couldn’t believe how much she loved him. When did this happen? When did they become so close and inseperable? She felt like she was being swallowed up by despair when she thought Jon was dead. Her heart beat louder in her chest, as she smoothed her fingers over the jagged scars on his exposed chest. She sighed heavily, watching him twitch and tremble in his sleep. 

Daenerys lifted her head from the plump feather pillows, watching the early morning sunlight streaming through the small galley windows of their cabin. Ghost was stretched out languidly in front of the fire, his body twitching and running with his dreams. The increasing rocking and swell of the boat made Daenerys feel very nauseous. Her stomach roiled and her chest heaved, as she threw back the furs and rushed to the chamber pot to empty the little contents of her stomach. 

She was on her hands and knees, heaving over the copper pot, the vile burn of stomach acid leaving an acrid taste in her mouth and throat. She groaned as she heaved on all fours, her tiny body shuddering as she battled with the seemingly endless nausea that she was faced with. What was wrong with her? She hadn’t been this seasick before when they sailed all the way over from Essos. She groaned and curled up on the wooden floor of the cabin, not daring to move too far from the chamber pot just incase she was sick again. 

Her heaving and groaning had woken Ghost, who padded over to her curled naked body, his thick fur was soft and warm from the fire, as he nuzzled his snout and face against her neck and shoulder. She reached up gently and scratched the huge wolf between the ears noticing that his wide eyes were Jon’s steel grey. Ghost bent his head down to her and licked her face, leaving her cheek damp. “Ghost! Stop please!” She laughed as the wolf continued to nuzzle his snout in her chest, neck and stomach, her skin flashing in goosebumps as his wet nose touched her bare flesh. 

Ghost dropped down and laid beside her as she wove her fingers through his soft fur. “Where do you go when you’re inside Ghost, I wonder?” The question was aimed at Jon for sure but she didn’t expect him to answer. A few moments later his deep gruff voice answered her question. “I go wherever he takes me. Sometimes it’s a hunt in the forest and sometimes it’s a swim in the lake. I can’t think of a feeling that’s more freeing.” 

She turned her head and brushed her hair from her face, to turn and look up at Jon. He was propped up on his side, half of his smooth muscular chest exposed to her view. Her eyes raked hungrily over his gorgeous body. She saw his eyes darken with desire as he clocked her lusty stares. “The feeling of riding a dragon is indescribable. I’ve never felt so free and exhilarated in all my life.” She saw his eyes light up as she smiled, thinking about the feeling of riding a dragon. It amazed her so much that his happiness reflected hers. 

~Jon~  


Jon’s eyes swept over her naked form, as she curled up so gently around Ghost. She looked stunning, her pale skin littered with fine goosebumps and her soft hair twisted into a thick plait away from her face. Her beautiful round arse was facing him and watching her lie on the hard wooden cabin floor draped around his wolf was making his mind wander to their night before. His head swirled with images of her; the way her skin felt, the way her eyes glistened, the fierce heat he felt when he was deep inside her cunt. The mere thought had Jon’s cock standing to attention. 

He quickly snapped out of his sordid thoughts, concerned about her proximity to the chamber pot full of her vomit. “Are you feeling better my love?” He was worried about her, she didn’t seem herself with the nausea and lack of appetite. Not that he had really known her well enough to know her eating habits but something felt odd. 

She flashed her beautiful smile at him from her place lying on the floor before standing up and walking back over to him. The sight of her naked body in full view made Jon’s heart pound. This was the first time he had properly seen her naked, in daylight, all the other times they had coupled had been by candle or firelight. He admired the sway of her feminine hips, the sweet thatch of platinum curls over her cleft, the pink rosiness of her full nipples and the purple marks that littered her pale skin from the attention of his greedy mouth. 

He held his breath as she took a gulp of rich red wine from their side table to wash away the taste of her sickness. The red wine tinged her lips as she drank and her plush pink nipples stood on end as the cool air swirled around the cabin from the open window. He cleared his throat as he watched her, she knew full well what she was doing to him as she smirked at him behind her goblet. “Stop teasing me like that darling, come back to bed.” She grinned wickedly at him as she placed her wine down and leant over the bed to kiss him. Her lips were tender and warm, filled with the scent of red wine and a hint of acidity. Her hands wove into his thick hair as she clutched him tighter, their kisses becoming aggressive and needy. He pulled away panting _“Dany….I want… you so much…”_

Her voice was melodic as it rang out across the small cabin “Of course my King.” Jon’s brow furrowed, had she forgotten his words to her last night? She smiled down at him, her amethyst eyes filled with lust. She gladly obliged to his wishes as she pulled down the furs over his naked body and grasped his hard heavy cock in her warm hand. His head fell back against the headboard as she stroked him deviously slowly. 

Her hot hands were soon replaced by her soft wet tongue, as she went to knealt before him on the floor and Jon swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Her hot hands pulled the soft skin back to tease the tip of his cock with the tip of her tongue. Her sweet lips slowly enveloping his throbbing cock head, swirling her tongue delicately in circles over the sensitive tip. He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt, how tightly her plump lips were gripping his cock as he slid in and out of her hot wet mouth. 

Jon had to stop himself pressing his hips upwards for fear of choking her but she gladly took him deeper and deeper in her mouth as she breathed heavily through her nose to accommodate him. He stifled a cry as he felt his cock hitting the back of Daenerys’ throat. She was on her knees before him, the rightful Queen of the seven Kingdoms, pleasuring him so thoroughly with her mouth. His hands wove into her silky hair, recklessly pulling strands loose from her tight braid. 

She was sucking harder and faster with every minute and Jon could feel his balls tighten as he approached his climax. He was trying so hard to control himself so that he didn’t spill in her mouth but it was impossible. The feeling of fucking the Queen’s mouth was unbelievable. _“Dany stop….please..I’m going to finish!_ ” His voice was a desperate whisper as she didn’t stop, only took him deeper and faster, her small hands gripping his cock tighter as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder. He couldn’t help himself as she looked up at him with her wild violet eyes from her position in between his legs. 

He felt his thighs tremble as his climax rolled through his body. His hot white seed hitting the back of her throat as she drank him down greedily. The feeling of her tasting him was incredible, she swallowed him down then released his cock from her mouth, licking her lips dangerously. The way she looked up at him with her hooded violet eyes and her wet pink lips made his heart skip a beat. She stood up in front of him and straddled his lap, her soft wet cunt sliding across him. Jon groaned as he felt how aroused she had become from sucking his cock _“Daenerys…._ ” He whispered her name softly as he moved his fingers lightly across her chest, her sweet nipples pebbling as he twisted them. 

She bit and kissed his soft muscular neck as he squeezed and nipped her breasts. Jon’s fingers moved further down her body, his palm pressing against her damp satin curls. He could feel the heat emanating from her as his fingers skimmed over her soft thighs and back over her plump arse. She ground recklessly against him as their hands roamed each other’s bodies and their lips caressed every inch of naked skin. 

~Daenerys~

Jon’s seed was hot and salty as it slipped down her throat. She felt his cock twitch and tighten in her mouth as he climaxed, groaning her name. The taste of him and the feel of him in her mouth turned her on so much, that she could feel her own arousal slipping down her pale thighs as they were tightly pressed together in her position knealt on the wooden floor. She could feel the burning pressure building and the throbbing in her clit intensifying as she climbed onto Jon’s lap. Even though his cock was soft from his recent climax, she ground her hips against him, trying to relieve some of the pressure in her aching cunt. 

His mouth grasped hers greedily, tasting his own seed in her mouth. His hands glided over her soft body, his fingers twisting her nipples gently but firmly; her breasts feeling unbelievable sensitive under his gentle caress. Daenerys was desperate for some relief, her lower body tingling and her breathing erratic. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as Jon’s fingers skirted over her arse and down between her legs. The delicate press of his fingertips on her swollen cunt made her cry out with pleasure. Jon hissed as he felt how soaked and ready she was for him. 

His hand slid up her hot cleft to stroke her clit with his thumb, making her body shake as she rocked wildly, trying to steady herself in his lap. His fingers brushed back down over her wet cunt and spread her arousal over her puckered arsehole. His fingertip felt delightful as Jon pushed it gently into her arse. Daenerys cried and threw her head back as he inched his finger gently into her. The pleasure grew even more as Jon pushed two fingers inside her saturated cunt, while keeping his other finger firmly in her arse. The intense pressure was building as Jon moved his fingers in and out of her tightness, hitting her sweet spot perfectly. 

She cried out in ecstasy as she rocked wildly against him. Wisps of her loose blonde curls stuck to her damp foreheads. She moved her fingers down to flick her clit as Jon pumped harder and faster inside her. The tingling in her cunt intensified as she crested the wave of her climax. She screamed his name, panting and crying as her pleasure took her to new levels. She collapsed against his body, both of them sticky with sweat and each other’s body fluids. Her chest was heaving and Jon’s breaths were short and panting as they reclined back on the bed. Jon kissed her damp forehead softly and tenderly. “I love you Dany, my Queen.” Here eyelids were heavy as she looked into Jon’s soft grey eyes. Those were the last words she heard before she fell into a deep slumber. 

~Davos~  


He was nervous about Jon. Even though he didn’t want to worry the Queen, as she kept her vigil over the King in the North, this was very unlike Jon, Davos had seen Jon die and come back to life, but only after the evil witch Melisandre had cruelly murdered sweet princess Shireen. There was such little hope that Jon would wake naturally after the extent of damage his body had been through, but Davos held his breath and hoped for the best. 

Davos had arisen from his slumber and taken a morning piss off the side of the ship. He felt alive and at home here on the water, the wind blowing through his short hair and the spray lashing up on his face. He was about to go and let the Queen take her morning’s rest, after her overnight stint of watching Jon, and ask the chambermaids to bathe Jon, whe her heard the scream. First, her thought it was the wind whistling through his ears, or one of the Queen’s Dragons flying overhead. Then he heard the name, the one that bought his fears to life. _Jon_. 

It was the Queen, Daenerys was crying out Jon’s name. She sounded pained, the moan of his name was desperate and strangled. Oh Gods, what was happening to Jon? Davos rushed below deck and down the corridor towards the royal chambers, where Jon slept and the Queen watched over him. He rushed to the heavy oak door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear very little, except the crackle of the dying fire and heavy breathing. He knocked tentatively not wanting to disturb either of them but concerned about Jon’s life. Davos pushed open the oak doors and was immediately shocked at what he saw. 

Jon was awake and naked as his name day, lying sideways across the expansive bed in the cabin. Jon’s dark eyes were open and he was humming softly, but the thing that surprised Davos the most was the sight of the Queen. She was lying across Jon’s chest in nothing but her own skin, Jon’s fingertips grazing her temple as he hummed to her. Jon’s body was mostly covering her modesty but Davos couldn’t help notice her soft curves and her beautifully rounded arse. He quickly shook his head tearing his eyes away from the blissful monarchs. 

Jon twisted his head to face the door, his brow furrowed as he saw Davos standing there. “Seven hells Davos, get out! I’ll come and see you in a minute!” Jon’s voice was assertive but quiet as he tried not to wake Daenerys, who was fast asleep on Jon’s chest her eyelids fluttering as she dreamt. Davos quickly mumbled his apology before heading out of the room and closing the door. Thank the gods that the Queen was asleep; he had witnessed her fury before and he knew he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it. 

~Jon~

Daenerys must have been tired. The last orgasm that she had shook her body blissfully and then she had collapsed into a deep and peaceful slumber, as she curled up on his chest. Although she wasn’t heavy at all, Jon’s body ached with the weight of her on top of him. He brushed his fingers over her delicate curls and hummed to her softly. It wasn’t the tune that a mother sang to her son, for Jon didn’t know how that was supposed to sound. Instead he hummed a gracefully melody, a tune for kings and queens, for ancient halls and lavish feasts. Hopefully sleep would help her recover from her recent bout of illness. Her gentle breathing and the rocking of the ship was pulling Jon into a dreamworld. 

The next thing he knew the cabin door opened. Bewildered, Jon turned to face the intruder, finding that it was non other than Ser Davos. Jon quickly wrapped his strong arms around Daenerys in an attempt to shield as much of her exposed body as possible from Davos. He quickly told his hand to get out of the cabin to protect both their modesty, little did Jon care about himself but more about Daenerys. 

Once Davos had left Jon sighed heavily knowing that he was going to have to leave the safety of the cabin and face the world. He rolled his sweet sleeping love over onto her side in the soft featherbed and covered her gently with the furs that had kept him warm for the last three days. He stretched his muscles as he stood for the first time in 3 days, his body sore and aching. A sharp pain in his chest resonated through his whole body as he breathed in and a banging encompassed his head as he looked at the light of the sun through the galley window. 

He steadied himself before reaching for the new clothes that had been laid out for him on the dresser. Once in his breeches, woollen tunic and gambeson, proudly wearing his Stark emblem, he was ready to speak to Davos. Jon pulled his heavy fur cloak from the chair and hovered in the doorway, looking back at his sleeping beauty. She was everything he had ever dreamt of and he still couldn’t believe that she was here with him. Her tenacity and voracious will to save her people and create a better world made him fall in love with her even more

~Daenerys~

_The winter snow was howling around the castle as Daenerys slept, her head groggy and full of sleep. She could feel the cold air hitting her exposed body underneath the furs. She couldn’t escape the bitterness of the North, no matter how heard she tried to snuggle deeper into the furs. She had lost her fire since being here. She rolled over sleepily, expecting to feel Jon’s warm naked body beside her except she felt nothing. She was alone. She rubbed her eyes and tried to establish her bearings. The grey stone walls were cold and thick, she could see a tiny candle flickering in the window, the flame barely visible as the darkness surrounded her. Where was she?_

_This place wasn’t familiar at all. Daenerys didn’t recognise any of the room, the rich tapestries, the dead fire in the grate and the thick purple drapes were all so foreign to her. She sat up abrubtly in the feather bed, her hand sinking back into the plump matress to support her weight. Suddenley a sharp pain ran from her spine, through her stomach and down to her lower abdomen. She gritted her teeth as the pain throbbed low and heavy in her body._

_She reflexively reached out and clutched her small hand to her stomach to find her usually flat stomach swollen and distended. She was heavy with child, her pure white skin was stretched and mottled to accommodate her sweet babe. She was mesmerised by the idea of their child growing inside her, as her fingers skimmed over the solid bump in pure awe. Surely this child was nearly grown?_

_She cried out in agony as another wave of pain ripped through her tiny body. She doubled over crying out loud for Jon. Where was he? She needed him to help her. Her breathing turned into shallow, erratic pants as the pain seared down her spine once more. She clutched the furs with white knuckles, pulling them away from her body, as she felt the sweat beading on her forehead. The cool air hit her exposed flesh as she rolled forward to sit up on her knees._

__

_She was momentarily pulled away from her pain, as she heard a heavy thud outside and a cry so piercing that it ripped through the night sky. What was out there? Daenerys skin was pale and clammy as she fought the pains that attacked her body. She felt damp so she reached down and touched herself under her nightgown finding herself bleeding onto her thighs and the mattress. Her fingertips were covered in bright red blood as she bought them back up to inspect. She swallowed hard as she looked down at the droplets of blood that were staining the white mattress. Something was very wrong. Her baby! She needed a Maester. “Jon…help me …please. She cried out into the darkness for him, for her lover._

__

_The piercing cry rang out again. It was a dragon. The call was bitter and wretched, a strangled dying wail like non that she had heard before. She took a deep breath, her lungs protesting and her ribs cracking under the pressure of her weight, as she crawled to the edge of the bed. She had to stop halfway to pant and battle the sharp stabbing that was pressing hard into her lower back and her groin. The pressure was building rapidly, her baby was low in her pelvis. She let out a strangled moan as she heaved herself off the end of the bed and towards the window._

__

_The bleeding was getting heavier, thick droplets were smattering her pale thighs like rubies in the snow. She clutched her heavy stomach and made her way towards the tiny candle in the window. She could hear the rapid beating of drums and the roll of thunder, both getting louder as the pain intensified in her body. She used the thick stone ledge to haul herself up to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was outside. She shook and trembled in agony as a flood of liquid poured out of her and all over the wooden floor of the room._

__

_A searing heat ripped her body in half as the urge to push intensified, the pressure in her groin was growing to be unbearable. She knew her baby was ready to meet the world. She desperately fought the urge to collapse onto the floor, terrified to look down at the thick liquid running down her thighs, in case it was blood. Despite her terror, she pressed her face against the cool glass, peering out into the darkness. It was black as ink, just the flurries of snow, whirling round like goose feathers breaking up the night. Then she saw him. A great ice blue eye stared back at her from the beyond. His ripped wings torn and blackened and his gentle face scared. She couldn’t help but release her own scream as the dead dragon released a blood curdling wail. Viserion._

__

Daenerys’ violet eyes sprang open, she was panting and crying, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw back the furs and immediately ran her hand over her naked skin. Her belly was soft and flat as usual, the pale skin was taut over her hips and stomach. She sighed in relieved as she ran her fingers over her cunt to find herself sticky with her own juices from their previous coupling, but thankfully no blood. 

Her breathing was still erratic as she brushed her tangled hair from her damp forehead. Viserion! What had happened to him? To her sweet son, her smallest dragon. How were they ever going to win this war if the night king had a dragon? Daenerys gulped and ran her hands back over her stomach. She was terrified. Her dreams always came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit of a filler because I didn’t just want to jump to Kings Landing straight away and ignore how amazing their last night together was. Also I’m sorry about Dany’s dream but she is named after Daenys the dreamer so I think her dreams so mean something :( 
> 
> Thanks for the love ❤️


	15. You won’t ever be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's never a good time to fall in love and certainly not in the midst of a war. The pressures of ruling and strategising are becoming too much for these two, but their love pulls them together consistently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful readers! 
> 
> Sorry my last two chapters have been smutty filler chapters. I now know a little more what direction I want to take this fic and I'm sure that the next couple of chapters will go back to the more exciting dramatic plot that I want to weave into this story. Also I'm sorry if there's a little delay on the next update, I'm writing a few other bits for Jonerys week and valentines so Never Let me Go hasn't been my sole focus. I hope you enjoy their tender fluffy moments in this chapter before they head into the depths of war! 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and commenting! It means the world to me :)

~ Daenerys ~

She awoke again for the fifth time this week, drenched in sweat, her heart pounding and tears streaming down her face. She had experienced the same dream over and over again, each time left her feeling more and more terrified and heart broken. 

Not just for the loss of Viserion but for her baby; what would happen to their sweet babe? Would she ever hold their child in her arms or was it all a cruel trick? They had less than a day to sail to Kings Landing, where they would meet with Cersei Lannister and persuade her to agree to a truce until the army of the dead was defeated. 

Daenerys had little hope that the Lannister bitch would even listen but she knew they had to at least try. It was their only hope of survival. The war for the dawn was on the horizon and it was starting to feel like it was creeping closer and closer. 

The days were colder and the nights were darker. Daenerys had glimpsed some light flurries of snow, while watching her sons fly from the deck. She was yet to see heavy flakes fall this far south but the sky was dark, stormy and threatening most days. 

She rolled onto her side and pressed her body back into Jon’s sleeping form beside her. It was the same every night that she woke up from her nightmares, she was plagued with an insatiable lust for him. Even though her sexual appetite was usually high, she had recently found herself desperate for his affections, especially after she woke from these terrible nightmares. 

She needed him to be with her, to wash away the pain and hurt from her mind and body. Daenerys wiggled her body against Jon’s, feeling his arms wrap around her and his lips sleepily kiss her cheek. She pressed back against him harder this time, making him groan, as her perfect round arse rubbed against his soft cock. She smiled as she felt him hardening against her. 

His kisses moved down her neck and shoulders, his beard tickling the soft skin there. Jon had become stronger over the last week on the boat, as he recovered from his trauma of being trapped in the frozen lake, and by the gods had he shown her. Jon had matched her increased sexual desires with his own. Taking her in any way he could think of. 

He pressed her up against the creaking wooden walls in the corridor in the middle of the day, hitching up her thick skirts and plunging deep inside her. At the dinner table when they were all sat round the benches eating, Daenerys would find herself biting her lip and balling her fists, as Jon’s fingers stroked her cunt slowly. His need for her was just as great as her need for him. 

His warmth behind her was soothing and made her cunt ache even more for him. She could feel Jon’s hard cock pressing gently into her arse. She had never liked the thought of a man taking her from behind since Drogo had left scars on her mind by taking her forcefully and unwillingly as a young girl, but the thought of Jon taking her like that was making her body tingle and the wetness pool between her thighs. 

She wiggled back further against him, needing him to soothe her from her incessant nightmares. His warm muscular arms wrapped even tighter around her naked form as his soft breath whistled through the baby hairs on her neck. He was stirring and she knew her advances were working, Jon’s cock was now hard and throbbing behind her, gently hitting the underneath of her cunt as they both rocked slowly and sleepily against each other. 

Daenerys smiled as Jon leant over and kissed her gently, his lips soft and warm against hers. He smelt delicious to her, warm and masculine as she turned her head to kiss him properly. Their kiss was slow and sensual, the horror and fear of her dream bleeding out between them. The movement of their hips increased, their bodies rocking back and forth as the ship swayed in the water. 

Daenerys was now panting with need, desperate for Jon’s cock to be inside her. He kissed her gently on her neck, his warm, wet lips making her shiver. He was teasing her so horribly that she could have screamed. Jon’s fingers slid over her prominent collarbone and down to her tender breasts. His soft voice whispering in her ear as he could sense her desperation. “Patience my love, I’ll make you forget I promise.” 

Jon knew what exactly what she needed. This had been a regular occurrence between them since Daenerys’ nightmares had cursed her mind. His soft touch on her tender breasts made her moan and whimper. The feeling of Jon’s fingertips pinching her hard pink nipples was right on the border between delicious pleasure and devious pain. Her breasts felt so sensitive as he slid his warms hands down to cup them, squeezing ever so gently. Gods it felt incredible, Dany thought she might cum just from him playing with her breasts. 

His hand slid down her flat stomach, tickling her skin softly as the goosebumps appeared all over her. She was still wiggling beneath his touch, the fire of Jon’s body flowing through her veins. She could hear and feel his heartbeat reverberating through her chest. The sound of him so alive filled her heart with joy. She closed her eyes tightly as Jon’s fingers slid over her hips, squeezing her plump arse cheek before he moved down to her cleft, his fingers swirling round her soft pale curls. 

Her body felt so loose and ready for him, the tingling ache in her groin and belly was intensifying by the second. She parted her legs as Jon thrust against her, the swollen head of his throbbing cock hitting her wet cunt so gently as Jon’s fingers continued teasing her. His touch was feather light as he rubbed his fingertips over her sensitive clit. 

She cried out louder this time wanting the world to hear how good he made her feel. “Hush my sweet, save those noises just for me.” His voice was a smooth purr in her ear, his beard tickling her face as he carried on circling his fingers on her tender clit. The more he thrust, the closer he was to sliding deep inside her. Her eyes were closed and her fists clenched in the furs at the eager anticipation of him filling her. 

He entered her slowly, pushing in and out. The feel of his shallow thrusts was the most incredible torture. “Jon please” her arm was behind her grabbing his thick curls and pulling his head into the crease of her shoulder. She bit her lip hard to stifle her screams as she felt his cock push deep inside her. He filled her incredibly, his length and girth so perfect, hitting her in all the right places. 

In this position, with him entering her from behind, the feeling was so intense as he rocked his hips ever so slowly. Dany couldn’t take it much more but she pushed back to increase the depth and pressure between them. Her cries and moans became louder as Jon thrust harder and harder behind her, while his fingers stroked and rubbed her trembling clit. 

She was so close and she knew Jon was too, she felt him throb as she gripped his cock tightly, their bodies covered in sweat as their damp skin smacked together with each movement. The fire was building and building as Jon sped up the rock of his hips, the tingling feeling threatening to bubble over as she mewled and whimpered with his attentive touch. 

She moved her hand down to feel their bodies connected, cradling his heavy balls as he rocked in and out of her tightness. She shivered and cried as she came, her orgasm rolling over her like a wave over the shore. That unbearable intensity shooting fire across her skin. Jon came just behind her, his cock throbbing and his breath erratic as he pumped his rich seed deep inside her. 

They lay tangled in their sweet embrace, their skin damp and their hearts racing. Jon turned her head to kiss her softly and passionately. He poured his love into her every day, never letting her forget how incredible she was, even if sometimes she didn’t believe it herself. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down from her climax, her body still trembling. 

“Are you feeling better darling?” His arms were wrapped possessively around her, enclosing her petite body and holding her close to him. “Mmmmm I think I am now. Thanks to you. ” Her voice was thick and croaky from sleep and her open mouthed moans. “I love you Jon.” Their fingers interlaced across her chest. “I love you too, My Queen.” 

She closed her eyes trying to succumb to a deep slumber but her mind just kept flashing to the thought of their baby. She wasn’t sure her heart could take it if her baby was stillborn again or died soon after birth. She laid there in the darkness as Jon slipped into a deep slumber. His head lolled back against the plump pillows. She couldn’t sleep tonight, the images of her dream rolling around her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Viserion’s ice blue eyes and saw blood all over her thighs. 

She slid out of Jon’s tight embrace, careful not to wake him. The moon was lower in the sky now with shimmers of the sunlight rising over the water. Daenerys washed herself down at the basin in front of the fire, her cunt feeling so tender from Jon pushing hard inside her. She smiled to herself, it was a feeling that she would always crave from him . 

She pulled on her small clothes and a pair of thick woollen breeches, followed by her tunic and then her wool jacket. She spied Jon’s cloak on the back of the chair in their room and decided to take it to shield herself from the cold and also keep part of him with her while she ventured outside. She looked back at Jon sleeping peacefully in bed wishing that she could turn this ship to Essos and sail away together. 

The freezing wind whipped at her face as she made her way out into to the deck. The mixture of moonlight and sun shimmering on the water was magnificent. Her sons were flying overhead, calling to her as they sensed their mother approaching. She breathed in the fresh sea air, as the wind carried salty water over her flushed skin and tangled hair. She looked up at her sons and felt sad, they were still mourning the loss of their brother which made her heart ache more. She pulled Jon’s cloak closer to her face, inhaling the warm masculine scent of the fur on his clock. She felt safe and warm with him on this ship. That was all about to change. 

~Jon ~  


Entering her from behind was unbelievable. He knew she wasn’t keen on him taking her in this position but with her curled up in front of him, the angle between them made her feel tighter and more incredible. She was moaning and crying as he slid inside her thrusting slowly and carefully, not wanting to push her too hard. His fingers brushed over her sensitive clit at the same time making her quiver and whimper. 

He whispered in her ear for her to keep quiet, he wanted to be the only one to hear her cries of pleasure. There were many men on this ship, and Jon had had the displeasure of hearing some of their remarks about the Queen and her sexual appetite, which he was furious about. He didn’t want to encourage their gossip about her if they heard her moans. 

She was always encouraging him, pressing harder against him, kissing his neck and tightening her fingers to his scalp. The pressure deliciously building in his groin, she was grasping his cock so wonderfully as he thrust harder into her. Their bodies shimmering in sweat and their breaths panting and her cries getting quicker. 

She came quicker than usual in this position, her body shuddering and her eyes closed tightly. The intensity of her orgasm pushed him over instantly, coupled with her hands caressing his balls and her fingers stroking his cock as he plunged in and out of her. The white heat shot down his spine and through his groin as he came hard, spilling his seed inside her tightness. 

His arms folded around her body to cradle her tightly, he wanted to hold her and keep her safe. He wanted to make sure that no one ever harmed her or made her cry. She was so strong but also so fragile. Both of their lives had left them broken and then stronger for it. They were more alike than Jon had ever realised as he whispered in her ear and kissed her softly. 

Both were orphans, and had grown up experiencing loveless childhoods. They were isolated and lonely, exiled away from their families and homes. They had both suffered through battles, challenges and hurt to try and stamp their names on the map. He wanted to soothe her and make her forget her nightmare. It did concern him that she had seen viserion as a wight. The thought of the night-king having a dead dragon made Jon feel chilled to the bone. 

He allowed his worries to be abated for a minute as he snuggled closer to his lover, letting her fiery heat fill his body. He loved to listen to her heartbeat softly beating, amazed at their intricate connection. The sound was soothing and delicate, a slow beat combined with a small fluttering. Why was her heart beating so strangely this evening, the gentle flutter was usually absent? He listened closer, maybe it was her breathing? He kissed her temple and soon forgot about it as he slipped into a dreamless slumber. 

The rays from the morning sun shone across their cabin like flames flickering in a hearth. The light dancing inbetween the shadows, waking Jon gently from his slumber. His hands reflexively felt for his sweet naked lover who was sleeping beside him, but instead he felt the softness of fur beneath his fingers. “Ghost?” He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. His wolf loved to sleep in his bed but since Daenerys usually took up the other side, he had been banished to the floor for now. 

Jon’s eyes opened sleepily as he wove his fingers through the wolf’s thick coat, the downy underfur so warm and soft. “Where’s Dany hey boy?” He ruffled the wolf’s head affectionately before rolling out of bed and grabbing his clothes covering his naked body from the chill. 

His frown turned to a smile when he saw that his cloak was missing. Dany. She must have taken it this morning when she could not sleep. The thought of her wrapped up in his Northern cloak, with the emblem of his house, made his heart pound in his chest. How he longed to cloak her in his house sigil and keep her safe. He wanted to profess his love for her in front of the heart tree in the godswood at Winterfell, as time was short and life was precious. He wanted her to be his wife. 

They had both lost so much at such young ages, enduring hardships that no one should have to endure and finding each other at the end of the world. He had very little to give her, no glittering tokens, no family name, no land, no castle and probably no army after the war but he loved her more than he could ever tell her. His heart ached for her endlessly and he would give her all he could, his sword, his heart and his life if need be. 

When they were together, he felt whole and alive, as though a warmth had been fed back into his soul. It was a big day for all of them today and he didn’t want to wait but he also didn’t want to ask her in haste. No, he would wait for the day to be over then he would ask for her hand tonight.

She looked tiny standing on the deck in his warm winter cloak, her beautiful pale hair shimmering in the morning light as it blew wildly around her face. The winds pulled Jon’s cloak around her making her look regal and ever so queenly. She was standing on the deck watching her sons who flew overhead solemnly crying for their fallen brother. He walked slowly over to her, wrapping her tiny body in his arm, not caring who saw them together. Soon she would be his wife, he hoped, and he would be her King, then the whole of Westeros would know if their love for one another. 

She would say yes wouldn’t she. He silently hoped and prayed that she would want to take him as her husband. She sighed and smiled up at him, her violet eyes dancing like jewels in the flickering light. The clouds moved fast across the sky, reflecting the suns morning rays down onto them. “Good morning love.” Jon’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat as she turned to face him, her tiny cold fingers interlocking with his. “Good morning to you too.” He could tell she was nervous, her face was a mask. The queenly facade never breaking as she stared out to her dragons as they danced and dived effortlessly across the grey sky. 

They stood in silence as they watched Kings Landing approach on the horizon, the city vast and towering. Red bricks piled on top of each other, dark and crusted like dried blood. A city so densely populated that people spilled out from all sides. The stench of the capital was faintly evident from their position further out in Blackwater bay. “It’s hideous isn’t it.” Her voice was strong and powerful as she spoke, her words poignant and articulated, cutting through the cold air. “Aye, it wouldn’t be the place I’d want to rule from.” He swallowed hard as the words left his lips. If she managed it, if they managed to even get to the iron throne after the war against the dead.

~ Daenerys ~ 

She was warm and safe in Jon's cloak, his arms tightly wrapped around her as they stared at the one place they should be furthest away from. She wasn't looking forward to meeting Cersei Lannister, for all the evil she had heard of the woman who had no right to crown herself Queen. She was said to rule with an iron fist, terrifying the small folk and keeping rebellion at bay with the fear of treason and death. Robert's rebellion had shattered the Kingdoms with allegiances being pulled left, right and centre; everyone proclaiming themselves the ruler of their own. Even Jon was one of those, although he had now pledged his sword to her cause she secretly wanted his loyalty to her to stretch further than that, she wanted them to rule together. 

Jon was cool headed where she was fiery and she was stern where he was softer. They were opposites but perfectly in harmony with each other. She smiled enjoying the radiating warmth of his body pressed against hers, his fingers gently stroking her hand as they stood awaiting their fate. She had never known that men could be so kind. All she knew of other men was greed, hate, treachery and abuse. Her father was a cruel and arrogant man who raped and abused their mother. Her first husband, although kind in the end, forced himself upon her over and over until she could not move, her body crying and her lungs burning from screaming. Viserys was a greed driven snake that sold his own sister off to the Dothraki. She sighed, all those people had a hand in where she was today so she could not look back, only move forward. 

She looked up at Jon and into is smouldering grey eyes, the light from the sun making them shimmer and sparkle. She thought of her brother, the one she had never had the fortune to meet. It was said that her brother Rhaegar was kind, he often walked amongst the small folk and sang to them. He was said to hate fighting and never take pleasure in punishing anyone. She despised the rumours that surrounded Rhaegar's kidnapping and raping of Jon's aunt Lyanna Stark, purely because she could not see it being true, especially after all the wonderful things Ser Barristan had told her about her brother. 

She was pulled from her thoughts as Ser Davos climbed up on deck, coughing and nearly choking when he saw the two monarchs standing so close together. Quickly they pulled apart as though they burned each other and Jon turned to face Davos, who was now bright pink in the face. He had been avoiding her for a fair few days now which seemed so out of character for Jon's Hand. 

She thought nothing more of it when he spoke. It was time for her to leave, time for her to fly towards the red keep. She would be so tempted to burn it down to the ground. To crush Cersei Lannister and win the throne for herself, but she knew this wasn't the best plan. This wasn't the way to protect innocents, this wasn't the way to help Jon gather a larger army to fight the dead and it certainly wasn't the way she was going to play. She had to be careful, she was sure that Cersei wouldn't be playing fair, from the things that Tyrion had told her about his treacherous sister. She called Drogon down from the heavens, whispering his name softly into the breeze. Her largest son heard her calls and swooped down from overhead, his huge reptilian wings causing the air to gust viciously around her. His body landing heavily onto the deck of the boat, causing the ship to sway violently as the dragon settled his cumbersome body against the smooth wood. 

Daenerys looked up at Jon, his eyes glassed over with unshed tears as he looked deep into her soul. His fingers wound roughly in-between hers as he pulled her closer, in the background her son roared keeping others away, his huge scaled body hiding them from view. She could feel that Jon was nervous around Drogon, his breathing was erratic and his movements were jumpy; tiny twitches of his muscles every time Drogon roared. "Don't cry my darling" Jon's hand slid up to wipe the hot tears from her face, that she hadn't even realised were falling. She couldn't believe she was crying again! What was wrong with her at the moment? Her emotions were all over the place. Daenerys assumed that it was the stress of their current predicament and the speed of their relationship that was possibly causing her body too much stress. The repeated dreams were also somewhat a cause for concern. 

She pulled him into a passionate and heated kiss, the tears streaming down her face as she thought about loosing Jon. When they pulled apart she smiled up at him through her tears. “Stay safe Dany, my love. I’ll see you later this afternoon.” He reaches inside his jerkin and pulled out her three headed dragon broach. “It’s yours take it and it will keep you safe as it did me.” He places the cold metal into her warm palm, kissing her knuckles gently. “I love you Jon.” She could feel her heart beating ten to the dozen as she mounted Drogon. His fiery scales shooting flames through her body. 

She clutched the broach into her palm thinking of her love for Jon as she stared down into his deep grey eyes. How had she just found him again and now she was leaving? Her heart and her mind filled with intense flames. The metal of the broach crushing into her flesh as she gripped it tighter, making her snow-white skin red and raw. The anger welling underneath her skin. She knew what she had to do to keep him safe, to keep all of the people in Westeros safe. She needed to fly into the red keep and she needed to kill Cersei Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for another couple of drabbles and ficlets from me in the next few weeks for a couple of other tumblr prompts that I've been working on :)
> 
> Thanks for all your support, as a hobby writer who spends her time writing these fics, it makes me smile every time someone comments so thank you kindly!


	16. Tender flesh, breathless whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm - Daenerys and Jon go their separate ways before the Treaty with Cersei. Tyrion has some wise words for Jon that he would rather ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I’m back! Thank you so much for sticking by me and reading all my other fics over the past few weeks when I’ve been writing for Jonerys week and Valentines week too! I’m so grateful for your support! Anyway I’m back to NLMG but also writing my modern AU so will probably be a bi-weekly update now but still appreciate all your love and comments that keep me wanting to write :)

 

~ Daenerys ~

The cool wind flapped her cloak viciously around her tiny body as Drogon glided low across Blackwater Bay. His target was the Red keep and Daenerys was sure she was ready to face her enemy, but all the while her confidence was wavering. She couldn’t help but focus on the deep pit in her stomach that was calling out to her to be wary. She knew she shouldn’t be here alone with Cersei Lannister, especially after the stories she had heard about the vicious Lion Queen.

Her stomach flipped under her tight dress; another fresh wave of nausea rising to her chest and creeping up her throat. Her heart pounded wildly as they flew against the breeze; her clothes suddenly felt tight and restrictive as if she might collapse in a second, the immense heat emanating from Drogon, making her feel light headed. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead, as she swallowed back the acidic vomit that was threatening to make its way up to her slim throat. Daenerys moved her hand from Drogon’s shoulder spines to gently rest over her lower belly. Her figure was still slim and her skin still tight; her body still hiding the tiny life she was carrying.

 She couldn’t admit it, she didn’t want to admit it. Not after suffering those dreams, not after having experienced the torture of birthing her stillborn son all those years ago in the red waste. She knew the signs and had recognised them a while back but still she refused to believe it, still refused to have hope. Was it their baby inside her? Her and Jon’s baby? Had he given her what she thought was impossible? What she thought would never ever be able to happen. That glimmer of hope that lay deep in her heart, that spark that was yet to be ignited was threatening to glow brightly, like a beacon in these dark times.

She knew, she knew the feeling of carrying and growing a child life and although she had tried so hard not to let herself believe it, this was real, it had always been real. She breathed out steadily, not realising that she had been holding her breath. Her breathing turning to gentle sobs the wracked her tiny body. She cried right at this moment, tears of Joy, sadness or worry, she did not know. All she knew was that life stirred inside her once barren womb; their child was growing inside her. She couldn’t wait to let Jon know. She would tell him tonight after they were safely back on their boat together. She smoothed her hand over her stomach, closing her eyes and wiping away the stray tears, as the pair of them silently glided over to the monstrosity that was Kings Landing.

 

* * *

 

The stench of the city hit her like a wall. The thick smog, and the scent of death and decay was emanating from the red bricked monstrosity that sat tall against the dark sky. She needed to free these people from the oppression that they faced under the Lannister regime. Her worry turned to anger, as she thought about the way that the small folk were treated by the Lannisters. Her mind focused on the stories that Jon had told her about the things that Cersei had done to his family. She had torn apart the Starks, beheaded Jon’s father Ned and helped to destroy Jon’s brother Robb’s reign, along with his pregnant wife and Jon’s step-mother; even though Catelyn had hated Jon, he still seemed sad when he told her about the events of the ‘Red Wedding’.

 Cersei made Daenerys blood boil; the way she had killed hundreds of innocents and remained high in her ivory tower was the most infuriating thing in the world. Tyrion had told her that Cersei’s only weapon was fear. Daenerys needed to show the world that she was worthy of the throne and wasn’t the same as her Targaryen ancestors before her. This is the reason she was taking the time to treat with Cersei instead of burning Kings Landing to the ground. Her head was spinning as Drogon sped up, the spray from the sea lapping at her flushed cheeks. She watched their ship dock in the port as she glided across the nearby city. She knew the plan, circle in the clouds until they were all situated in place, but she had to hover low to watch Jon get off the boat. Drogon roared overhead, causing her handsome lover to spin and look up at the sky, marveling at her riding her dragon. She could faintly make out his smile, and the crinkle of his eyes as he looked up at her. He was holding her faith in place, for once it wasn’t just her alone, it was them together, always.

 Tyrion was there too; the plan was all falling into place. By nightfall they would hopefully have their truce and they could move the plan further North to await the threat from beyond the wall. Daenerys screwed her eyes shut as she pictured those ice blue eyes piercing her gaze. The sound of Viserion’s dying screech rung though her eyes as the tears pricked her eyes. Please keep Jon safe, keep him alive. For me and our baby. She repeated the words over and over in her head as she pulled Drogon up further and further into the atmosphere, the clouds covering them like a thick white blanket.

 

* * *

 

~ Jon ~

 The ship was vastly approaching the Kings Landing, the tallest towers of the red keep looming high over Blackwater bay. Jon watched Daenerys leave, feeling like she had taken part of him with her, as Drogon carried her over the vast, dark water. He knew that her ferocious son would keep her safe but he couldn’t help but want to wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her safe. He didn’t want her going face to face with Cersei Lannister and he worried that Daenerys would let her heart rule her head and do something rash that would end up the whole plan going awry. He watched her glide across the sky, the powerful wingbeats of Drogon carrying them upwards. He couldn’t help but smile as the dark shape soared across the sky, carrying his sweet Queen; her pale silver hair blowing fiercely around her face. Today was going to be a hard day for all of them.

 

Their ship slowly docked in the port at in Kings Landing, the stench of the city growing more and more pungent, as they drew closer. Jon could make out Tyrion’s shape on the harbor side waiting for Jon. He was surrounded by Dothraki, their curved arakhs at the waists and their hair neatly braided down the backs. The men looked cold, their dark skin littered with goosebumps and their bodies struggling not to shiver in the tiny scraps of leather that they wore. Jon found it hard to focus as he imagined the way that Daenerys had looked when she lived with the Dothraki. She had been so young, innocent and carefree. He could imagine her wild and strong, riding her silver horse across the vast plains. Her pale skin darkened in the sunlight and her silver hair tied into a thick braid. The scraps of leather and suede covering little of her tight body as she commanded her Dothraki army. Jon shook his head, scattering the images of his young lover from his mind. There was no time for that today. He needed to focus and he needed to stay strong.

 

Jon walked off the boat slowly, the wooden ramp creaking under his heavy footsteps. What did Tyrion have to say to him? He felt almost nervous the way his Queen’s hand looked at him. Tyrion has always respected Jon and Jon respected Tyrion, since their first interaction all those years ago. He knew exactly what Tyrion was going to talk to him about. He was going to shatter Jon’s plan to marry Daenerys. Jon felt his blood coursing under his skin, the deep tingling spreading through his body as the anger built. No one could stop them being together, not now and not ever and Jon would make sure of that.

 “Ah Lord Snow, you return to us from beyond the wall. I hear that it was quite the rescue mission.” Tyrion’s eyes were dark and his tone was frosty. Jon knew that Tyrion was blaming him for Daenerys’ rash decision to fly beyond the wall, therefore losing one of the dragons. Jon cleared his throat, the atmosphere between the two men was tense and thick. “Aye, Lord Hand, it was quite the rescue but we are both safe are we not?” Jon was testing him, pushing Tyrion to say what he thought. Tyrion looked almost sad, as he looked up at Jon. “Look Jon, I like you. I thought it was a good idea to bring you to Dragonstone to form an alliance between the North and the Crown.” He cleared his throat as Jon listened, evident that Tyrion hadn’t finished what he was saying. The pause between them awkward and agitating. “I know you mean the best for our Queen, but I did not anticipate her love for you to make her so reckless. She flew beyond the wall, against my wishes, might I add, to save your sorry bastard arse! Only to lose one of her dragons, which are the most precious weapon in the war against both my sister and the dead.”

 Jon didn’t know what to say, he looked down at his boots, scuffing the worn brown leather into the rusty dust that littered the stone port. Jon didn’t have an answer so Tyrion kept talking, Tyrion loved talking. “She was reckless Jon and now she’s being reckless coming here to this treaty. She would die for you, you know?” His tone was cutting almost suggesting that their love for one another wasn’t equal. Jon piped up the anger flaring deep in his bones. “And you don’t think I’d die for her? That I’d die to keep her safe? I am more in love with Daenerys that anything else I’ve ever cared about in my whole damn life.” Tyrion almost looked taken aback by Jon’s outbursts, almost like he didn’t believe that Jon was capable of such anger. There was silence between the men, so Jon continued his speech. “Just so you know I bent the knee to her, I proclaimed her my queen.”

Tyrion quickly interjected Jon’s impassioned speech, barely surprised that Jon had bent the knee. “Did you do it because you love her or because you believe in her ability to rule?” The poignant question hung low in the air like a terrible smell. Jon looked directly at Tyrion almost questioning his integrity. “Both…. I suppose. He answered almost before he could think of the right answer. “She will make a fantastic ruler when all this is over.” Jon stopped speaking, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to tell Tyrion. Tyrion looked like he was about to speak, his mouth curving slightly as he looked apprehensively at Jon, as Jon began to speak. “But, first I’m going to marry her.” Jon let the words float into the air, never taking his eyes off her hand, watching his face expectantly for a reaction.

 

Tyrion’s face fell. “I thought you might say, that honourable Jon Snow. If your marrying her because your worried about giving her your bastard child then you needn't worry. The Queen suffered at the hands of a witch in the red waste, rendering her womb barren.” Jon’s fists clenched by his side, his brow furrowing further as he thought about Tyrion’s words. How could he think that this marriage would be a selfish thing? “It’s not because of that, she’s told me about the witch. I want to marry her because I love her.” Jon’s words soon became soft and slow, the realisation dawning on him that in the world of monarchs and lords, no one got to choose who they married, it was always politics, always strategic. He thought back to his sister and her “political” marriage to Ramsey Bolton, the mere thought making his head swirl and his rage grow. “She should have a choice.” Jon spoke through gritted teeth, his anger getting the best of his once calm and brooding demeanour.

 

Tyrion slid his hand over the pin badge on his lapel, “While I appreciate your sentiment Jon, we can’t think of this now. Not in the midst of a war, there’s much else that we must think of before we think of love and marriage.” Tyrion turned from Jon and walked towards the group of Lannister emissaries that we’re waiting to escort them to the dragon pit for their meeting. Jon looked up to the sky, he could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes as his nails dug into his tightly balled palm. He heard Drogon’s deep cry echo across the bay, a sound that was now so familiar and comforting to him. He couldn’t listen to Tyrion, he couldn’t choose duty this time. The thought of her with another man, someone better suited, of a higher status, made his blood boil and his body shudder. He would marry her, her would make her his wife, because at this moment everything else was just a glimmer in the distance in comparison to the depth of his feeling for her.

 

* * *

 

 

~ Daenerys ~

 She circled high above; dipping below the clouds every so often, to watch the meeting that was happening below. Everyone was gathering. She could make out Jon in his thick northern clock, the dark badger fur curling around his muscular shoulders. She saw Tyrion and Davos together with some of the men she rescued beyond the wall; the man they called ‘the hound’ and two others she did not know of. Then she spotted Cersei walking across the dragon pit, her blonde hair cropped short and her black dress outlined her perfect slim figure. She was flanked by the largest man Dany had ever seen. He was twice the size of Drogo, all clad in shining metal armour, a huge greatsword swinging from his waist. She spotted Jamie Lannister, flanking the queen, sticking close beside her. This meant that he had survived at Blackwater Rush.

 Daenerys whirled around, calling Drogon down lower, his huge black wings fully extended as they glided silently towards the Dragon Pit. She felt her stomach drop, the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck standing on end as she looked down at the ruins of the Dragon Pit. This place was the start of her family’s demise; the place where their power was taken, where their dragons were chained and held captive by their own riders. She gritted her teeth, no creature should feel the biting clang of metal and the unforgiving pull of a chain. On the other hand, she also knew how it felt to be presented with the charred remains of a child. Daenerys would never forget the moment that the Mereneese shepherd had presented her with the bones of his daughter. The guilt she felt for locking her sons away  was still painfully fresh in her mind. She looked upwards, watching Rhaegal circle overhead, she tightened their connection; tugging on the invisible twine that bonded her and her sons. She needed him ready and alert for she was on the decent into chaos.

 The thick clouds wafted over her exposed skin, leaving cool droplets clinging to the tiny hairs on her arms. The acrid stench of sewerage stung her nostrils as she approached the pit, the city was rife with decay. She braced herself for the heavy impact and Drogon landed on the side of the ancient structure, his lumbering movements down the walls scattering tiles and red bricks all over. His huge talons gripped the crumbling structure as he roared and screamed at the audience below. She wasn’t always so self-assured, but in this moment, she felt more powerful and remarkable than she had done recently. Her gaze directly focused on Cersei Lannister. The Lannister Queen wasn’t flinching or showing any signs of fear, but Daenerys knew otherwise. She had lived long enough to know when someone was lying. Daenerys allowed Drogon to lower her gently to the ground, his mouth inches from her body as he released a blood curdling roar; terrifying most of the people in front of her. She couldn’t even look at Jon, she wasn’t ready to give up their secret to the world yet. She didn’t want her emotions to get the better of her today, she needed to be fierce and she needed to be strong. It was more than just the throne that was at stake today, it was their lives, their future, the life of their baby and the fate of the entire country that rested with the outcome of their discussions.

 The ground was dry and dusty beneath her leather boots as she walked over to the raised wooden platform in the centre of the ancient dragon pit. Her eyes never left Cersei’s, the two women viciously glaring at each other from across the theatre. She could feel her brooch close to her heart pinned under her dress and the long dagger she had in her boot made her feel a little safer. Her stomach lurched violently; she had such a bad feeling about this meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much everyone! Your continued support on this fic makes me smile everyday :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I absolutely love writing these Jonerys fics and have a few more that I'm working on, so do tell me your likes and dislikes. Thanks everyone :)


End file.
